Beyond the Book
by Only-eyes-for-Riddick
Summary: Magic is all around us hidden within our feelings, like love. It only takes one person to bring out this magic...however, in this story, it takes two. Now AU
1. We're not in Texas anymore

**This story is co-written by me and Animagious-White-Tiger. It went through a couple drafts before we got this first chapter...so we ask that you please be patient with us as we try to work out our different ideas on where this story should go.**

**Disclaimer:We don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with that world. **

Magic doesn't exist except in the world of fantasy…right? But if that is so, then love could never occur. Love is a magic all its own and it can affect anyone, even those with the darkest of hearts. Magic is real and all around us, and it only takes one person to bring it out in another…however in this story, it takes two.

* * *

"Tori, help me," Ginifer said in a pleading voice. Victoria turned to her friend and laughed.

Ginifer had her long brown hair stuck in the zipper for her prom dress. It was a rare sight just to see Ginifer in a dress, and now the reason why she never wore them was even more apparent.

"Stay still Gin, and I'll get your hair free."

Tonight was the Senior Prom, and both Victoria and Ginifer were attending. Victoria's long light brown hair was up in spiral curls with just a few strands hanging down framing her face. Ginifer's darker brown hair was not cooperating with the style chosen, and already several strands had fallen out of place from the simple curls Victoria had attempted.

"There you go, all free." Ginifer sighed.

"I hate having long hair. It always gets caught in things."

Victoria stood. "Well, after tonight you can go and get it cut."

"Yeah and then be called a boy like last time, I think not."

Victoria slipped into her dress. It was black with dark blue shimmers running through it, with crushed dark blue velvet trim, which belled out at the bottom of the dress with a slit starting about mid thigh that revealed a black lace with bright blue sparkles throughout it length underneath with a slit in it to reveal a layer of dark blue silk as the undertone of the dress so that it swept the floor as she walked. It was strapless, and it's sleeves started just after the shoulders and fanned out into a flare as it reached her hands just to the fingers tips, with slits about the elbows so that when she raised her arms, the sleeves looked like an extension to the dress. It lightly framed her form, showing off a small amount of cleavage, but nothing too vulgar. It was tight around her chest and stomach and then flowed out at the bottom. Her arm muscles were well defined as she smoothed out the dress over her slender, tight muscled, stomach.

Ginifer looked down at her own dress. It was a plain black design with long sleeves. The trim was silver giving it the look of a princess dress, although it wasn't really that. It covered her whole body with the exception of her neck and some cleavage, but not enough to actually be noticed.

"You look beautiful Ginifer, like a princess."

"I think you look great too Tori."

The two girls laughed a little before looking up at the clock.

"Damn, we started getting ready too early. I told you to wait before we started getting ready, but you just wouldn't listen would you. Now we are all dressed up with no place to go for a while. We have at least two hours to kill before your date gets here."

"What happened to Johnny?"

Ginifer growled. "Let's just say that his hands got a little too familiar with Mindy's anatomy at the party three days ago."

"You caught them…"

"In her parent's bed no less. The girl has no shame."

Tori looked at her friend with sad eyes. It wasn't the first time this had happened. Gin just had no luck when it came to guys. Everyone she picked was either crazy, or a cheater. It was horrible cycle.

"So," Gin said pulling Tori out of her musings, "What do you want to do to pass the time. Our make-up is done and we are already in our dresses. What should we do?"

Tori sat on Gin's bed. "I don't know what do you usually do to pass the time?"

"Read Harry Potter of course. What else do I do?"

Tori shook her head. It wasn't the first time Gin had abandoned her for the magical world of Harry Potter, but sometimes she wished she would put the books down and get out of the house occasionally, even though Professor Severus Snape only existed within those pages or on that screen.

"Read Harry Potter fan fiction."

"Yeah…that too," Ginifer said heading over to her bookshelves. If there was one this she liked more than Harry Potter, it was other books. "That is so much fun though. I was reading a story the other day where Snape and Hermione switched bodies…it was very interesting, but the ending was kind of sad."

"I can't wait for the sixth movie to come out next month."

Gin nodded as she picked up the thick book from the shelf. "I know. The seventh book is already pretty exciting and they only just got to Hogwarts. I'd tell you but you would rather wait for the movie and you wouldn't know what was going on."

"There's no point in watching the movie and then reading the book now is there. Besides if I do that then I would end up comparing them rather than actually paying attention."

Ginifer laughed as she opened her book. "I know what you mean…"

Gin stared at the book. "What is it Gin?"

"The pages…after chapter two…they turn blank."

"What?" Victoria said as she got closer to the book and looked over Gin's shoulder.

"They're blank!"

"How strange…do you think you bought a defective copy?"

Gin touched the page with her hand. "No way. The pages weren't blank before. You know how I always flip through a book before I buy it. All the pages had something on them before."

Tori reached out and touched the page as well and ran her hand along the edge of it.

"That's the weirdest thing."

Suddenly a bright white light shot out of the book engulfing both of the girls.

"Tori…what the hell is going on!"

"I don't know!"

Gin and Tori both looked down at the book and noticed that their hands were sinking into it. Tori's eyes went wide.

"Our hands are disappearing!"

Then both girls felt a tug on their bodies pulling them into the book. Tori and Gin tried to pull back but they weren't strong enough.

The strange light got brighter and soon all they could see around them was white. The book was still in Ginifer's hands, but their other hands had reappeared on the page, but the pull was still there.

The room kept getting brighter and brighter, and both girls were forced to shut their eyes.

They hear a sound that kept getting louder and louder. "Tori, what is that noise?"

"I don't know…but it sounds like someone talking…kind of like Alan Rickman when he's playing Snape."

"You're right it does…but we weren't watching the movie."

The pull on the girls stopped and they fell onto a hard ground. They kept their eyes closed and just listened. It sounded like something was bubbling.

"Tori? Are you okay?" Ginifer said sitting up gently. She clutched her beloved Harry Potter book to her chest as she sat up.

"I think so…but what is that strange sound?"

"Damned if I know."

Ginifer opened her eyes gently and looked up. Right there in front of her were at least 30 kids with cauldrons bubbling in front of them…all staring at her and Tori.

"Tori…"Gin said tapping her friend on the shoulder, "I don't think we're in Texas anymore."

Tori looked up and almost fainted. She looked at Gin with wide eyes.

"Where are we?" Tori asked. Gin looked down at the book then up at the kids.

"I…"

"I believe the correct question to ask is who are you and why are you disturbing my class?"

Both girls froze at the sound of the voice they had grown to love watching the Harry Potter movies for the past few years. There was no need to turn around, but they did anyway.

Standing there with his arms crossed over his chest glaring down at them with his onyx eyes and long black hair framing his pale face with his crooked nose was none other than Severus Snape.

**Well here is chapter one. Please read and review. We anxiously await your reviews...TTFN**


	2. Down the Rabbit hole

**We don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with that. Enjoy chapter two.**

The entire thing was unreal. Sitting on the floor in their prom dresses, Ginifer holding her book to her chest for dear life, Victoria holding Gin's arm in a near death grip, staring up the man they have adored since the first time he appeared on screen, or was first mentioned in the book for Gin.

"Who are you?" Snape said again glaring at the two girls sitting on his floor, his black onyx eyes staring into their souls.

"I…I am…Ginifer," Gin finally got out. "And this is my friend, Victoria, or Tori for short."

Victoria nodded and smiled at the dark man. He narrowed his eyes at her before grabbing the book in Gin's hands. Gin tried to grab it back, but he held it out of reach.

"And what is this that you are holding onto so desperately?"

Snape glanced at the cover of the book. It was a picture of Harry surrounded by a black mist with Voldemort's face behind him.

Snape's eyes went from the book to the girls on the ground. He looked angry, but both girls knew him better than that…he was in shock.

"Class is dismissed. Gather up your things quickly. The last one remaining will have detention with Filch and fifty points taken from their house."

The room emptied faster than a high school on the last day before summer vacation. The room was nearly spotless and no child was caught as being the last to leave.

"Now…" Snape said recapturing the girls' attention for himself, "Explain this." He held up the book.

Ginifer couldn't help but feel intimidated. It was a lot different seeing him on screen and actually being in his presence. When you read the books, or see him on the screen, you can always imagine that he's really just a big softy behind his rough exterior, but when your face to face with the man that has stalked your dreams for so long, any misconceptions fly out the window and you get left with only facts. Severus Snape is a damned sexy man, even with that hooked nose, but in order to win him over, you've got to be able to stand up to him.

Victoria was definitely not intimidated by him, sure she had fallen for him after watching the movies with Gin and hearing her describe him as being a near saint for so long, but she wasn't about to allow HIM to find that out.

"You are a very rude man." _But that is what I like about you_. "Besides it's none of your business to know what that book is." Sometime during her speech Tori had stood and was now almost face-to-face with Snape and she was poking him in the chest. "You should be a little kinder to us. First of all we are confused and we don't know what is going on right now. So, either take us to see Dumbledore, or I will be forced to take matters into my own hands."

Tori crossed her arms and glared at Snape, using the very same glare that she had seen him use to intimidate the children of Hogwarts so many times before, in the movies. Gin stood and watched her friend stand up to the angry potions master. It wasn't often you got to see Snape shocked; yet today they had seen him like that twice.

Snape glared at Tori before tossing the book back at Ginifer and storming out of the room, obviously expecting the two girls to follow him.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry looked like a beautiful place to be in the movies, unfortunately they were walking, actually running, to keep up with the blistering pace the enraged Severus Snape was walking, that it was impossible to enjoy the beauty. And, had they thought to take off their high heels before chasing after the dark Severus Snape, it might have been a little better.

Finally they reached the statue in front of the headmaster's office.

"Damn that man," Snape said. "I can't remember the name of that bloody sweet…"

"Lemon Drops?" Ginifer asked. The statue moved to reveal the stairs leading to Dumbledore's office. Snape looked at Ginifer, shocked yet again, before practically pushing them up the stairs and into the office.

Dumbledore was standing by his desk looking through a book when Snape entered with the two girls.

"Ah…Severus my boy. How nice for you to come and visit. And who are these young ladies?"

"Precisely what I would like to know Headmaster," Snape said glaring at the two girls.

Dumbledore sat in his chair as Ginifer and Victoria sat in the two red chairs across from him. Snape walked forward and snatched the book out of Gin's hands again and handed it to Dumbledore.

Gin glared at Snape. "I could have done that myself ya know."

Snape said nothing as Dumbledore glanced at the cover of the book. He looked back up at the two girls, with his blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses.

"What are your names?"

"My name is Ginifer Taylor and this is Victoria M..." Victoria cut her off.

"Tori, just Tori! No one here has any need to know my last name, except Gin and I. If I feel like telling anyone else, that will be my decision."

Dumbledore smiled at the two girls, making them smile back unconsciously. He didn't feel the need to probe Victoria about her name, sensing her need to have some things kept to herself, he allowed the subject to be dropped. Dumbledore looked at the book in his hands again.

"What is this exactly?"

"A book, the last in a very popular series."

Dumbledore looked at Gin with twinkling eyes. "Have you read it yet?"

"I can't. After chapter two all the pages are blank."

Dumbledore opened the book and found the start of chapter three. He turned the book to Ginifer and smiled. "They aren't blank anymore."

Ginifer gasped and grabbed the book from the headmaster. She started reading chapter three out loud.

"The two unsuspecting teens sat alone in their home preparing for their senior prom when a bright light engulfed them. The girls screamed as the light pulled them somewhere they couldn't see. When they opened their eyes in the strange world, they were surrounded by a third year Slytherin/Gryffindor potions class."

" Tori, are you okay…" Ginifer gasped and almost dropped the book. "We're living the book. But it doesn't make any sense. Why were we pulled into the book?"

"There is a prophecy," Dumbledore said standing and grabbing a book off his shelves, "about how in the beginning there were two who could do only one extreme of magic. One could do only dark magic, and the other only light. However, when either became too pulled towards the other's magic, they end up destroying the one thing, or person, they care about."

Victoria stood and looked at Dumbledore with a raised eyebrow. "And you think…what exactly?"

"The prophecy goes on to say that at some point these two beings will appear again in a time of great need, from another world. They work together to help the Boy-Who-Lived defeat the great destructive force."

"Now the summary makes sense."

Victoria turned to Gin and waved her hands in an impatient manner. "What the hell do you mean?"

"The summary on the sleeve of the book stated that Harry would need to call upon to two of prophecy and befriend the two extremes of magic in order to defeat Voldemort."

Snape shuttered as he heard the name before taking a step forward. "Surely Headmaster, you don't believe that these two children…"

"Are the ones of prophecy? Of course. It is a time of great need and there are two of them. Now we just need to know which one is light and which one is dark."

"Why?" Ginifer said with a confused look on her face,

"Because of the curse."


	3. Aaaaawl righty then

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters involved. We do own Victoria and Ginifer though. Don't steal them, or we will sue...j/k.**

"The curse?" Tori asked curiously.

Dumbledore nodded. "If the two extremes of magic ever try to attempt the opposite extreme, the world could be in danger."

"I'm confused. Are you saying that if Dark magic decided to try Light magic, something horrible could happen?" Gin asked leaning forward in her seat.

"No, actually that would do nothing more than purify the Dark magic carrier. I am talking about the Light magic carrier becoming massively exposed to Dark magic, in particular the Unforgivables."

Ginifer nodded. "Imperio, Crucio, and Avada Kedavra."

Snape looked at the brown haired girl with confusion. She appeared to be a muggle, yet she knew more about the magic world than any muggle should.

Snape looked at the book that still resided in the girl's hands. This seemed to be the source of all her knowledge.

"This book you hold so near and dear to you," Snape said stepping forward, "you say it is part of a series. Why is it that it contains information about our world?"

Ginifer turned to the potions master with a look of surprise, then fear, then curiosity. Snape was confused, but didn't show it.

"There is a popular series of books in our world. They are the Harry Potter series. It tells about Harry Potter and his life from the time when he starts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It tells everything that happens to him here and all the people he meets. It even mentions you Professor Snape. A lot about you actually."

Snape glared at the girl, but she didn't flinch.

"Anything else about this you care to mention?"

"The books are so popular that there is now a series of movies out, as well as merchandise like t-shirts, costumes, action figures, books about the books, bedding, po…"

"That is quite enough," Snape said in a condescending voice before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Prove it to me," Snape said finally after several moments of silence. Ginifer blinked once before looking at Dumbledore, who smiled and nodded.

"Alright, but I don't see what this has to do with the the curse, or what we are doing here."

Ginifer took a deep breath.

"Professor Severus Snape was previously a student at Hogwarts. He resided in Slytherin. He had a major crush on Harry's mother, Lily Potter whose maiden name was Evans. He despised Harry's father, James, as well as Sirus Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, all Gryffindors and also known as the Marauders. However, Severus is indebted to James after he saved him from dying when he was tricked into going to the Whomping Willow to meet a half-transformed werewolf, Lupin. Later on he joined the Deatheaters, a group of purebloods under Voldemort's control. It is proven by a skull and snake mark, the Dark Mark, on the forearm of the left arm.

"He also joined with Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's father, and Narcissa Black, later Malfoy, Draco's mother. After some time he wanted to be out of this horrid group, so he came to the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, hoping he would turn him in. However, Dumbledore offered him a job as potions master and as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, a group organized to bring down the Dark Lord.

"Severus became the Potions professor, but he really wants to be the Defense against the Dark Arts professor. Each year he protects Harry despite the fact that he dislikes him because of his unfulfilled debt to James. He…"

"Enough," Snape bellowed loudly. Apparently having his entire past told to him in such a short amount of time wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"This isn't the time or the place to discuss this," Dumbledore said although his twinkling eyes indicated that he was somewhat amused.

The room became quiet.

"We need to concern ourselves with this right now. If I am correct then these two girls are the extreme magic elements of prophecy we need to defeat Voldemort."

"Okay, hold the phone," Tori said in her usual attitude. "If what you say is true, then which one of us is Dark magic and which one is Light magic?"

Dumbledore studied each girl. Both were dressed in black dresses, but neither one seemed dark enough to be the Dark element, nor did one seem light enough to be the Light element.

"I don't know, and there is no way to test you," Dumbledore replied. "If we expose Light magic to Dark magic we could have a big problem on our hands, and it isn't worth the risk. We will wait and see after one of you use your powers to the extreme."

Ginifer tried to hold in her laughter, but it got away from her. Tori was smiling at her, knowing what was so amusing. The other two in the room were both confused.

"What is so funny Miss Taylor?" Snape said, causing Ginifer to laugh even harder.

Victoria finally nudged Gin to get her to stop and explain to the men.

Gin wiped a tear from her eye before starting. "I'm sorry. It was just I never thought I would hear, or read, Dumbledore say something like 'to the extreme.' Where we live that expression is a hip term used by teenagers. Then when Professor Snape called me 'Miss Taylor,' I realized I wasn't dreaming and this all was real and I just had to get my feelings out somehow, and since I was already laughing I just kept going."

Dumbledore smiled at the two girls, Snape just glared.

"Now to find rooms for you two, at least until we find out who is who. I believe that there are some spare rooms in the dungeons since it is so cold down there that not many people want to stay there."

"Or maybe it is just because of Professor Snape's wonderful attitude and personality," Tori said with a smile.

Snape glared even harder at the girls, though neither of them noticed, or cared.

After some more discussion on where they were to stay, both girls decided to share the room near Snape's classroom and office. That way they couldn't get too far away from him and he could keep an eye on them.

Within seconds they had said their goodbyes to Dumbledore and were once again running to keep up with Snape's strides through the castle. According to Dumbledore, the Sorting Ceremony would begin tomorrow; meaning that Harry Potter and the rest of the Golden Trio would be back at Hogwarts for their final year.

Snape showed them the room and told them the password, Wormwood, before disappearing in the darkness of the dungeons.

Once inside the room, Tori turned to Gin. "Why does that password sound familiar?"

Gin smiled before walking across the dark green room to the emerald green sofa and sitting down.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

It took Tori a few seconds to understand what Gin was getting at before she started laughing. "That is hilarious. What was the answer again?"

Gin smiled. "If I remember correctly, which I think I do, it was Draught of the Living Dead."

"Which is?"

"A powerful sleeping powder that causes one to fall into a deep sleep almost like one was dead."

Tori nodded before walking over to the only bed in the room.

"So, who gets the bed Miss Know-it-All?"

"Hey now, I don't think that I have bushy hair or that my name is Hermione. We play a two out of three game of Rock, Paper, Scissors for it," Gin said holding her hands ready. Tori smiled before doing the same thing.

"You would think of that," she said before they started to play


	4. Damned if you do, Damned if you don't

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah...We don't own Harry Potter, or anything to do with him and his world. This is really getting annoying. Anyways...Enjoy the show.**

Snape woke early the next morning as he usually did. He showered and dressed quickly then called for the only house elf he allowed in his chambers, Dipsy.

Dipsy arrived quickly with breakfast for her master and then proceeded to make the bed and clean the bedroom.

Snape ate the toast quickly before enjoying his coffee. Any day without his morning coffee would lead to some horrible repercussions and a massive amount of house points lost. He would need to have his wits about him, especially with the Golden Trio arriving today with the rest of the students.

Snape groaned. He suddenly remembered the two girls sleeping in one of the guest rooms down the hall. He was appointed to wake them and take them to McGonagall to be taught some basic magic before they too were sorted.

Why the Headmaster insisted on them being sorted into houses, yet not staying in the dormitories was beyond him. They were to keep the room down the hall from him until they reached the end of this little book the darker haired one held onto like it was a religious book.

Both girls seemed to know a lot about him and the magical world and that thought didn't set well with him. He didn't like someone knowing all his secrets.

What really annoyed him was how she quickly recited all the knowledge she knew about him. She didn't even seem to be struggling with remembering it. He wondered what else she knew about him, and what kind of dirt she could provide him with on the Golden Trio.

Smiling a rare smile, Snape stood and headed toward the door. As he walked out into the hall, his smile disappeared and his emotionless face returned. There was no way someone else was going to get one up on him, especially with a couple of girls down the hall who seemed to know so much about him already.

Snape reached the door and knocked loudly. There was no answer from either girl, so Snape assumed they were still sleeping.

"Wormwood," he said before entering the room.

It was dark, even with the small stream of light shining in through the enchanted windows. There was a dress lying crumpled by the bed and another hanging on the back of the couch. Snape headed over to the couch first.

The darker haired girl, Ginifer, was sleeping there. Her hair was spread out under her head. She was on her back with one arm across her stomach and the other hanging off the edge of the couch. Her black full-body silk slip looked a couple sizes too small for her as it clung tightly to her small body. Her firm legs were stretched out making her look taller than he knew she was. She sighed in her sleep before shivering slightly.

Snape noticed that the green blanket she had been using had slipped off of her during the night. He walked around the couch and picked it up before covering her with it. She stopped shivering and sighed again before lifting both arms above her head and resting them on the pillow she was using.

Snape stood and shook his head. He didn't know why he bothered covering her back up when he was about to wake them both. He shook his head and headed over to the bed.

The lighter haired girl, Victoria, was sleeping peacefully underneath the dark emerald comforter. She seemed much warmer than her friend on the couch. Snape picked up the crumpled dress from the ground and placed it on the bed. He looked at the girl's face.

She was sleeping peacefully, just like the other girl had been. He almost regretted having to wake them up. Almost.

Snape reached out and touched Tori's shoulder and shook her gently.

"Wake up," he said impatiently. Victoria either didn't hear him or chose not to listen. Instead she rolled over towards him and mumbled something.

Snape sighed. As Potions Professor at Hogwarts he was sure it wasn't in his job description to wake up girls from another world.

"Wake up," he said again a little more forcefully. This time he got the result he wanted. Tori's deep blue, with just a hint of gray, eyes cracked open slightly and slowly focused on him.

However, Snape was not expecting her to freak out like she did when she finally focused on him.

"PERVERT!" Tori yelled jumping up quickly. Snape took a step back from the bed and glared at the girl, who glared right back at him.

"Get out of her you pervert!" she yelled at him gathering the blanket around her.

"I am not a pervert," Snape said calmly. He crossed his arms across his chest hoping to intimidate her, but it didn't work. Instead she took a few steps toward him and punched him right across the face.

"Get Out Of HERE!" she yelled again.

A yawn was heard on the other side of the room. Both Tori and Snape turned toward the source.

Standing there with her hair tousled every which way, with one strap of her slip hanging off her shoulder, and her eyes still filled with sleep was Gin.

She looked at Tori, who was holding onto that comforter like a lifeline, and then at Snape, who was holding his left cheek from the punch Tori had land on him.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Tori pointed at the professor with accusation in her eyes. "HE was just leaning over me while I was sleeping. He's a big pervert."

Gin sighed and looked at the professor. Snape glared at Tori and Tori glared right back.

"Calm down before you give yourself a heart attack." Gin said, trying to get her friend to calm down and listen to reason.

Gin smiled in spite of herself. Seeing the man she loved standing there holding his cheek like that was kind of amusing. Gin shook her head. At first it was a crazy obsession, loving a character from a book, but now that he was here and standing in front of her, she was nervous.

She turned her attention back to Tori. "I don't think he is a pervert Tori. I know too much about him to think that. Besides he would probably explain to you why he was leaning over you like that if you would let him. Next time, though, let him explain before you hit him."

Tori blushed and turned to Professor Snape. "I'm sorry. Why were you leaning over me at this ungodly hour?"

"I was trying to wake you up at the request of the Headmaster," Snape said before transfiguring a pen into a bag of ice and placing it over his throbbing cheek.

Tori blushed even harder. She had just hit the man she had grown to love watching the movies and reading Gin's fanfictions.

_Well, it served him right for coming into our room and just leaning over me like that. He scared the shit out of me, and I don't like to be scared, especially first thing in the morning in a strange place, inside of a book._

True, that before she had always thought Gin was crazy for having a crush on such a character, but as time went on it was more obvious why she liked him. He wasn't all bad and he wasn't that bad looking either.

"I'm so sorry," Tori said again. She sat down on the bed and sighed. Snape nodded and turned toward the door.

"Get dressed," he said. "The Headmaster wants you ready to be sorted at the Sorting Ceremony tonight, you will also have to be taught some basic magic and taken to Diagon Alley for some supplies."

Snape left the two girls there in wonder. They quickly put on their dresses again and then looked at each other and laughed.

"We're going to be sorted? I wonder what houses we'll end up in."

"Slytherin for me," Tori said with a smile, "and Hufflepuff for you."

"Hey," Gin said with mock agitation in her voice, "That's mean."

Tori laughed and slipped on her shoes. "I wish we had something else to wear."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and McGonagall will transfigure some jeans and T-shirts for us."

"And some proper shoes too. I couldn't stand running around this gigantic castle in heels for nine months."

Gin laughed and the two girls left the bedroom and walked out into the hallway where Snape was waiting for them.


	5. I'm not bad, I'm just drawn that way

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah...don't own Harry Potter...blah blah blah **

McGonagall was the strictest woman alive. She refused to transfigure the girls' dresses and insisted that they do it themselves, despite their pleas that they didn't know how.

Finally Ginifer had enough and screamed at McGonagall to show them how to do it. Victoria was surprised that Gin cracked and yelled before she did.

Then McGonagall did the strangest thing, she laughed.

"What the hell is so funny?" Ginifer said angrily.

McGonagall looked back at the girls with smiling eyes. "You finally have the passion to learn Transfiguration."

Ginifer blinked. "You need passion to do Transfiguration?"

McGonagall nodded. "Why do you think so many students barely pass my class? It is because they lack the passion for the talent. You can now learn."

McGonagall had them practicing on cups first, changing them into bowls. Finally right before lunch McGonagall declared them able enough to transfigure their clothes while still wearing them.

Victoria went first.

She ran her hand down her body and suddenly her black dress began to lighten into two separate colors. The top was turning white and the bottom a light tan color.

The spell continued to change her outfit until Tori's hand returned to her side.

She was now in a plain white top with spaghetti straps that clung tightly to her figure and showed off the white of her bra straps, and tan shorts that were tight and yet loose around her thighs . Her shoes had changed into a pair of bright white flip-flops with yellow sunflowers attached to the toe holders.

Ginifer applauded Tori's change of clothes. McGonagall smiled and then sighed.

"This solves one mystery," she said. Tori looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we know who the Light magic element is now. It is you, which makes her the Dark magic element."

Gin narrowed her eyes in confusion. "I don't understand your reasoning."

"Only the Light magic element would choose to wear colors of so pure and innocent in nature."

Gin glanced at Tori, who was trying to hold in her laughter. What was McGonagall thinking?

"Your turn Miss Taylor."

Gin relaxed and pictured the outfit she had always wanted, but could never afford, in her head and then ran her hand down her body imagining herself in that outfit.

She could feel the magic flow through her fingers and onto her body.

Victoria watched knowing just how weird it felt to have the dress change on her body.

The black part of the dress remained the same, but it became more form fitting. The top, made of leather, was so tight that Tori was sure that Gin's breasts would be squished back down into her body. Instead of ridding herself of the sleeves, Gin created a black leather jacket to place over her leather top.

The pants Gin created were tight, but not skin-tight, black jeans. And her shoes changed into black combat boots. She kind of looked like a biker chick, but without the chains.

Finally Gin's hands returned to her sides and she opened her eyes and admired the job she did.

McGonagall smiled again. "That confirms it. Only the Dark magic element would dress in so much black."

Tori turned to Gin and smiled. "Then what's your excuse Professor McGonagall?" McGonagall just ignored the comment as best as she could.

Gin frowned. "Isn't that being a little stereotypical? I mean, I could very well be the Light magic element and Tori the Dark and we just prefer these colors."

McGonagall shook her head and continued smiling at the girls. "I doubt it. Now come, it is time for lunch and then your afternoon potion lesson before the sorting ceremony."

Ginifer was nervous the whole way to the Great Hall for a couple reasons. One, it would be the first time she would see the gorgeous hall and two, she knew that Snape would be there and would see her in this outfit with her flawed body.

Victoria was nervous as well, but because she was excited to see the Great Hall up close and meet some of the other teachers from the series.

The large doors opened to reveal the four house tables lined up ready for the students to arrive that evening. McGonagall lead the way before moving aside and letting the teachers admire their transfiguration abilities.

Someone near the right end of the table started coughing when they caught sight of the girls. Gin and Tori looked over to see Snape gasping for air. Something was obviously wrong with that man.

Snape thought that he could enjoy his tea in comfort without any major surprises, but seeing those girls dressed like that…and in public, made him choke on his tea and embarrass himself.

The girl who violently assaulted him this morning was wearing a revealing top that shouldn't be allowed in public, but only in the privacy of one's own home. Her shorts were reasonable length and her strange shoes were just that…strange. The shoes didn't even look like they were secure on her feet.

The other girl, the one who just happened to have all this knowledge about his life stored away in her memory, was dressed in a black outfit that should be on a hooker rather than an eighteen-year-old girl.

The top was so tight that her breasts were almost spilling out of the top of it. It showed off her thin waist and feminine curves quite well. Her pants fit her so well that Snape could almost imagine her without them on. The boots and jacket were the only things sensible about that outfit. It looked like she just rolled around in black paint and walked into the Great Hall.

Both girls were looking at him now, probably wondering what he was choking on.

Once Snape got his breath back he glared at the two girls. Tori glared right back at him while Gin just continued to stare back at him before Dumbledore distracted them.

"I see the mystery is solved then. You girls have made it clear, which magic elements you are by your clothing color preference. Marvelous."

Gin stepped forward. "But how are you sure? I mean I could just prefer black and she could prefer white colors, but we are the opposite magic. I don't want you to accidentally make a mistake."

Dumbledore smiled at the girls before shaking his head. "There is no way that the Dark magic element would wear such light colors, or Light would wear dark colors. It is said in the prophecy that it will be easy to tell which element is which."

Tori touched Gin's shoulder to stop her from saying anything more. "It's cool," Tori said patiently.

Gin sighed. She should have known that they wouldn't listen to her reasoning.

In actuality, only one member of the teaching staff was paying attention to what the girl said, but he wasn't about to let them know that he actually agreed with the Know-it-All.

The girls sat at the table in the two chairs between Snape and Dumbledore. Victoria sat next to Snape and Ginifer sat next to Dumbledore.

Gin was trying so hard to get Dumbledore to see her point of view, but it wasn't working. Tori shook her head and turned to her right, where Snape was sitting. He was concentrating on her tea, which made sense, and didn't seem interested in talking to her at all.

"Ya know Snape," Tori said with a smile as she watched him tense with some slight annoyance at being bothered, "I think that you are kinda sexy." leaning in close to his ear so that only he could hear what she had to say.

Snape turned to the girl, who was now eating her sandwich, with shock in his eyes. He couldn't believe she had just said that.

When both Gin and Tori had finished eating, McGonagall stood and motioned to the two girls to follow her.

They both followed McGonagall out of the Great Hall, but on their way out Gin noticed Tori winking at Snape, almost flirtatiously. Gin shook her head at the thought. It was true that Tori also liked the character Snape, but Gin had been in love with him since she had first read about him in the Harry Potter books and Tori knew that. There was no way that Tori would be harboring feelings for Snape too.

Tori winked at the professor before following McGonagall out. Over the past few years, knowing Snape through the movies the girl had developed a crush on the man, and she wasn't about to let this opportunity to get closer to him pass her by.


	6. Snakes, Why did it have to be Snakes?

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Although I am excited that the sixth book is almost out. grins**

**Finally we get to the sorting. Everyone ready and excited...I know I am. Enjoy the next chapter of BEYOND THE BOOK!

* * *

**

The night arrived quickly and both girls were told to change into cloaks and more appropriate clothing.

Tori transfigured her outfit into a white t-shirt and blue flare jeans with white tennis shoes. Her cloak was white as well. Gin sighed.

"Maybe they are right. I am starting to think that maybe you are the Light element and I am the Dark."

Victoria looked up at her friend's outfit. It was exactly like her own outfit, except the colors were black. Gin's cloak looked velvet, but it felt like silk. It was the opposite from Tori's that looked like silk, but felt like velvet.

"Perhaps."

The girls started down to the Great Hall. They were just starting to sort the new first years. It was decided that all the new first years would be sorted, then Dumbledore would make an announcement introducing them as transfer students from America, and then they would be sorted.

The afternoon had been stressful. First they learned more about the basic magic they would be expected to know, and then they went to Diagon Alley for supplies with McGonagall

It was not an easy trip. Every time they saw something of interest, McGonagall would hurry them along saying that they would be late.

Both girls were excited about the sorting. Tori was sure that they would both end up in the same house, but Gin wasn't so sure. One of them was the Light and the other was the Dark, so they couldn't end up in the same house, could they?

As they headed towards the Great Hall, both girls thought about life up until now.

Tori's life had been hell, but she made it through. She started off as a tomboy before growing up into a beautiful young woman. Then after she started solving guys' problems with their girlfriends, rumors started to circulate that she was slut. Unfortunately, everyone believed these rumors, until Ginifer came along. She was the one sane opinion in a sea of teenagers who believe the first bad thing they hear from a popular person.

Like Tori, Gin's life was hell but in a different way. She was always the outcast that no one ever noticed, and she didn't mind it except that it was lonely. She was strange with an imagination to match. She met Tori when their two middle schools merged together in high school. Instantly they became friends.

Tori's tomboyish ways and Gin's imagination meshed well together and they faced all their problems together.

By senior year, they knew all the other's secrets and all about the others' past. Gin introduced Tori to fanfiction and Tori introduced Gin to the outside world. The only thing they ever disagreed about was who would get Snape if he were real.

'Guess we will get the answer to that question now that he is,' Gin thought as they stood outside the Great Hall waiting for Dumbledore to announce them.

"Hey Gin, I just had a thought," Tori said knocking Gin out of her thoughts. "If they are getting sorted now, then who were those students we saw when we arrived here?"

Gin smiled. Earlier when Tori was in the bathroom Gin had asked McGonagall the same question.

"I asked McGonagall about that. It turns out that Dumbledore has a summer program for those who cannot afford to attend during the school year. It is like a charity thing, but mostly it is for their own safety. They have to learn somewhere how to control their powers."

Tori nodded and turned her attention back to the Great Hall. They could hear Dumbledore's voice booming throughout the silent hall.

"Welcome to another exciting year at Hogwarts. This looks to be a very promising year. Now for a few rules. The Forbidden Forest is off-limits to all students. Hogsmeade weekends are for third years and up, any first or second years caught trying to sneak out will be given a week's worth of detention with Mr. Filch."

Gin and Tori smiled as Dumbledore continued his speech about the crazy things that students couldn't do like practice flying by jumping with a broom off the astronomy tower and other such crazy stunts. Finally he announced them.

"This year we will be participating in a sort of exchange program with the American Magical Society. We have with us two students from America who will now be sorted before we begin the feast. May I present Miss Ginifer Taylor and Miss Victoria Miller."

Tori's eyes went wide as Dumbledore said her last name, but smiled nonetheless. He is Dumbledore after all and knows everything.

The girls entered the hall together, both smiling widely. It was even more beautiful than they imagined. The candles floated around the room giving off just the right amount of light. The ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky, Dumbledore's favorite first impression for the first year students. There were the four house tables with all the students sorted out and sitting ready for the feast to begin, and the head table with the teachers and Dumbledore all seated in their assigned seats.

As the girls got to about halfway down the aisle, Snape began to eye the girls, Tori especially, for the color cloak she had decided to wear to the sorting ceremony. Next to Ginifer, Tori seemed to be glowing in the dimly lit room. Both girls noticed Snape's eyes on them, and then Gin noticed he was looking at Tori more, and began to become upset, while Tori only blushed a deep crimson, which made her stand out all the more.

"Welcome Miss Taylor and Miller to our school, I hope that you have a most enjoyable year here at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore with his most heartfelt sincerity and that smile that always reaches his eyes.

"Miss Miller, come and sit down on the chair while I place the Sorting Hat on your head and it sorts you into the appropriate house for you," said McGonagall, with that usual air of wannabe authority.

Every teacher and student there believed that just by the bright white she was wearing, that the Sorting Hat would automatically put Tori into Gryffindor, or at least Hufflepuff, but the hat seemed to be having a hard time making it's decision as to where to place her.

"I can tell from the way you dress, and the way you carry yourself, that you belong in Gryffindor, but there is an air about you that suggests that you belong somewhere else. But I will go with the first impulse I had about you and put you in… Gryffindor!" The last word echoed throughout the Great Hall, finishing with an eruption of cheers from the Gryffindor table.

Tori stepped down from the stool and walked past Gin, placing her right hand on her left shoulder in a vain attempt of reassurance.

Tori walked over to the Gryffindor table, and over towards the middle of the table where she found the only people she could recognize from the movies, praying that they would allow her to sit with them so she wouldn't have to meet a bunch of people that she had never even heard of before in her life. From the side she approached the table; Harry and Ron were sitting next to each other across from Hermione and Ginny. As she approached the boys of the "Golden Trio", Harry gave her one good look up and down, looked over at his best friend Ron, and shoved him over into Longbottom.

"Have a seat," Harry said, with a flirtatious smile on his smug face.

Tori sat down in between Harry and Ron, gave Harry a polite smile in return to his own smile, and turned right around to Ron and said, "Hi Carrot-Top. I am so sorry for your friend's impolite behavior towards you on my behalf. My name's Victoria, but you can call me Tori. What's your name?"

Ron's face instantly became the color of his hair at Tori's words as he replied in a meek voice, "Ron Weasley."

Tori flashed him a brilliant smile as she said, "Nice to meet you Ron." Tori's eyes roamed back over to her friend just in time to see McGonagall place the Sorting Hat on Gin's head.

Ginifer sat with an elegance she never knew she possessed on the stool as McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

As the hat landed on Ginifer's head, it began to have the same sort of problem sorting Ginifer as it had had sorting Victoria.

"Ahh, yes, another one with a mixed aura. Child, your destiny is unclear at the present, but I still sense great power and knowledge within you. While I would put you into a less magically standardized house, such as Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, however, with your personality and personal preferences neither house would be suited for you. So it better be… Slytherin!"

Again the last word the hat said echoed throughout the Great Hall and was drowned out by the cheers of the house that had just received a new member. The only thing that set this girl apart from the other one was Draco Malfoy's catcalls as she approached the table and sat next to him.

"Well aren't you a cute little thing. My name's Draco Malfoy. And you would be?"

Gin looked over at Draco, trying her hardest to not insult him or anything for his all too personal greeting. "My name is Ginifer, and if you don't remove your hand from my knee, you're going to be speaking a few octaves higher, immediately." Draco removed his hand, but not for long.

Dumbledore stood up from his seat, cleared his throat to get the children to settle down and stop talking, and with his booming voice, said, "Let the feast begin!" With a clap of his hands, mountains of food appeared in front of everyone on the tables.

Everyone's favorite foods appeared on their respective plates, and lining the center of the tables were their corresponding dishes. There were roast ducks, turkeys, baked to perfection, rotisseried chickens, and plates of fried chicken, whole hams, and vegetarian platters for those people who refused to eat meat. In between the main courses were bowls of creamy mashed potatoes, gravy boats with both cream and brown gravy, fresh green beans, homemade macaroni and cheese, seasoned broccoli and carrot mixes, and brussel sprouts. And there were desserts of just about every variety, ranging from the simplest cookie to the most elegant of cakes.

Gin looked at the delectable food with hungry eyes, but a wandering hand resting on her thigh interrupted the hunger pains coming from her stomach.

"Draco, what did I say about…"

"You asked me to remove my hand from your knee, and as you can feel I am no where near your knee."

Gin sighed. It was going to be a long feast. "Please remove your hand from my body or you'll find yourself lacking a hand."

Draco's hands moved to the top of the table as he placed some roasted duck on his plate, along with some mashed potatoes and green beans.

He turned to Gin and smiled. "Let's get out of here," he said gently pushing his plate away so he could rest his head on his hand to stare at her.

"My hunger has yet to be satisfied," Gin said without looking at him. Suddenly Gin could feel Draco's breath by her ear.

"I am sure that I could find ways to satisfy your hunger."

Gin sighed and looked in Draco's direction, trying to find something to get this hormonal boy away from her. Suddenly her gaze fell upon his plate and a wicked smile ran across her face.

Draco saw her smile and mistook it as a smile at what he had said, rather then what she had planned to do.

"Let me eat a little first so that I have some strength to keep up with you." Draco smiled at what her words suggested and turned back to his plate.

"Your potatoes look a little dry. Would you care for some gravy, Draco darling?" Gin said smiling seductively. Draco smiled and nodded.

Gin smiled widely before she poured the steaming hot gravy right into Draco's lap. The blonde jumped up and screamed like a little girl as the hot liquid hit his most sensitive of areas.

"Oops," Gin said with fake sincerity. "Well, I would love to stay and chat but I have things to do before classes begin tomorrow. Good night all," she said before storming away from the Slytherin table and out of the Great Hall.

Meanwhile, over at the Gryffindor table, Harry was trying desperately to get Tori to talk to him, or at least acknowledge his presence, while she was busy talking to Ron and the girls.

"So Ron, tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Don't you want to know about me?" whined Harry from behind Tori.

Ron was silent, not really sure of what to say to this beautiful girl who had chosen him to talk to rather than Harry, The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Ginny, who was tired of Ron's silence and Harry's whimpering, interrupted what would have been a conversation to answer for Ron. "Ron is my older brother and we live with our parents inside of a moderate sized home, now that our older brothers have all graduated and moved out. He is one year my elder, and he is apparently to shy to be able to talk to the likes of you. Does that about sum it up?"

"Well I was born to a family of…" Harry said, trying to get the conversation to be about him.

"That must mean that you are a Weasley as well! What's your name?" Tori said, keeping the conversation away from Harry and his sorted past.

"Yes… I am a Weasley, my name is Ginny."

"Excuse me. I was trying to talk."

"What a pretty name. It suits you well."

"Excuse me!"

"Well you sure are a quiet one. What's your name?" Tori queried over in Hermione's direction.

"My name is…"

"Hey! I asked you to sit over here with ME so I could talk to YOU!"

Victoria looked over at this red faced boy and then down at the table so she would appear ashamed of her behavior, and she spotted a slice of cake next to Harry's plate.

"I am so sorry for the way that I have acted tonight towards you. I feel so ashamed of myself." There was a pouting look on her face as she looked over to his piece of cake and formed the most mischievous plot. "Wow, that looks delicious. Could I maybe have a taste so I could see if maybe I might want some of my own?"

Harry looked over at his cake, and then went to hand it to her, but just as he got it between them, Tori put her hand underneath Harry's and smashed the cake into his face.

"Don't ever think that you can have all of the attention to yourself, it's not a good quality to possess."

With that she stormed out of the Great Hall, meeting Ginifer on her way out, and went to their room.

No one noticed as the Potions Master exit from the side entrance of the Great Hall. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. The events that occurred in the hall were shocking, but what had occurred to make the girls react like that? There were only two people who could answer his questions and he knew exactly where to find them.


	7. Go Ahead, Make my Day

**I apologize for this, but this is now an AU story. I finished Half-Blood Prince and am now forced to create this AU story for you to enjoy. I am currently working on previous chapters to fit the storyline of Half-Blood Prince. As soon as I can I will post that story as well. ENJOY!**

Both girls were livid. They couldn't believe that the guys they had idolized, Harry, and hated, Draco, could be much worse than they ever imagined.

"Damn that Malfoy," Gin said just as Tori exclaimed, "Damn that Potter."

Both girls stopped and looked at the other before they burst out laughing. This was the sight that greeted Snape when he rounded the corner.

Both girls were holding their stomachs laughing out loud at some invisible joke. He quickly hid behind the nearest statue and waited patiently for the laughter to fade.

"I can't believe Harry Potter was hitting on you," Gin exclaimed causing both girls to fall into another round of laughter. Snape's ears caught every word, causing him to become a little more interested in the conversation.

"I know. He is so easy to manipulate too. All I had to do was bat my eyelashes at him and ask for a bite of his cake and then splat," Tori slapped her hands together, "he has cake on his face."

Gin and Tori just couldn't stop laughing at everything that had just occurred in the Great Hall. Snape himself was quite interested in the entire affair.

"Tell me what happened with Malfoy," Tori said, still giggling a bit.

Gin smiled wickedly, surprising Snape at the expression on her face.

"That boy is a total sex fiend. He doesn't care what the girl looks like, he just wants her in bed," Gin said with a small smile. "I didn't want to hang with him so I accidentally poured hot gravy on his burning passion."

Tori's eyes went wide. "You poured gravy on Malfoy?"

Gin nodded. "Sometimes the only way to fight fire is with fire. I'm sure that a simple cooling spell will have him up and about in no time."

Tori was in awe of Ginifer's bravery in this situation. Usually the girl was a big scaredy cat when it came to confrontations.

Snape chose this particular moment, when both girls were once again drowning in laughter, to make his presence known.

It was Ginifer who noticed Snape first and stopped laughing, but her smile was as wide as could be.

"Victoria," Gin said in a haughty voice, quite like Tori's mother, "we have a visitor."

Tori turned and looked at the uninvited guest on their giggle party.

"Welcome Snape. We were just talking about…"

"Would you mind explaining to me what just happened in the Great Hall?"

The tone of his voice caused both girls to stop smiling and glare up at the man they had admired for so long.

"Who are you to care?" Gin said suddenly. Snape's full attention was now on the young girl who was just sorted into his house. The curse placed upon him by the Fates was standing here in front of him, challenging him.

Tori herself was staring at Gin in shock. She had changed since coming to this world and it was quite a surprise. At home Gin would have sat back and let Tori handle the whole thing, but now she is fighting her own battles. In a way it made Tori proud that Gin was growing.

"You have no right to speak to me that way little girl," Snape said taking another step towards Gin.

Surprisingly, she didn't bulge. Instead she took her own step forward and started poking Snape in the chest.

"No, you have no right to speak to anyone that way. You think that just because you are a professor and Head of Slytherin that everyone should worship the ground you walk on, well sorry sir but this is one 'little girl' who is not going to do that. You have not earned that right in my opinion and until you do I want nothing more to do with you."

Gin turned and started back down to her room, but Snape grabbed her arm in a tight grip and swung her around to face him. He was angry.

"Damn you," he said forcefully. "You think that just because you know so much about me that you can stand there and criticize me? I don't think so."

Snape released the girl and was trying, painfully, not to reach up and smack her across the face.

"Until you learn how to control your magic, I would suggest not creating more problems for yourself with the other students."

Snape marched passed both the girls and started to his rooms when he heard that damn girl's voice call back to him.

"Is that a threat, or a promise?"


	8. Stupid is as stupid does

**We don't own Harry Potter, if we did the sixth book would have been a lot different. This is now an AU story.**

Tori stared at Ginifer in shock. The girl was taunting Snape like that for no apparent reason. Little did Tori know that Gin did have a reason.

Gin had been thinking about it all day. Snape obviously preferred Tori to her, considering the fact that he had never yelled at Tori about what happened in the Great Hall, it seemed like he saved all his anger for her.

Potter pisses him off and he goes to find Gin to take it out on her. It was enough to make her sick. Gin felt like setting all his clothes on fire in the Great Hall so he would have to run around naked, but she would never do that. In truth, she still cared about him too much.

"Damn him," Gin said turning back to Tori and sighing. Tori was smiling now, apparently over he shock.

"Congrats Gin," Tori said. Gin narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"For?"

Tori walked over and patted Gin on the back, almost knocking the shorter girl over. "You're finally growing a backbone and standing up for yourself."

"I am not standing up for myself, I was just mad."

"You stood up to Draco, didn't you?"

Gin smiled and shrugged. "Sure, come on. I'm tired."

The two girls continued on their way down the hallway to their room in silence. When they reached their room, the girls said the password and entered quietly.

Once the door was shut Gin said, "I wonder if any more is written in the book?"

Tori shrugged before picking up the book out of the bedside drawer and tossing it to Gin. Gin flipped it open and started to read out loud.

"As the girls' continued to their room in the dungeon, Snape was sitting in front of his fire drinking fire whiskey, when a knock come upon his door. Snape sighed and stood letting in Dumbledore, who was smiling quite cheerfully.

" 'The feast was quite wonderful, wouldn't you say my boy?' Dumbledore exclaimed before bouncing down onto a nearby chair. Snape shrugged.

" 'What are you doing here Headmaster?' Snape said taking another swig of his drink. Dumbledore smiled.

" 'I have decided to test the girls,' he said. 'We need to know their abilities. So, I was thinking that tomorrow after lunch the two girls, yourself, and I could meet in the Room of Requirement and test out their powers.'

" 'I shall inform them in the morning,' Snape said."

Gin looked up from the book. "What a bastard," she said. Tori, who had already transfigured herself some black pajamas, looked over at her friend.

"Why is he a bastard? Cause he said he would inform us in the morning instead of right now?"

Gin sighed. "I guess that is being too tough on him. He probably assumes that we're asleep right now."

Tori nodded before holding her hands out. Her right hand in a fist resting on her flat left hand. Gin put the book down before assuming the same position.

"Two out of three. Winner gets the bed, loser gets the couch."

Tori nodded and the game began.

* * *

Gin sighed again. Despite the comfy couch, she just couldn't fall asleep. Finally, after several hours of tossing and turning, she stood, wrapped the blanket around her to keep out the chill, cast a quick glance at the slumbering Victoria, and then slipped out of the room and down the hall.

Luckily reading the books as much as she did, Gin had come to the conclusion that there had to be a separate entrance from the dungeons. How else would Snape sneak around the castle undetected?

Gin's persistence paid off and she found herself outside under the moonlight sky. The stars were shining brightly as Gin moved passed the greenhouses for Professor Sprout's classes. She finally reached the end of the lake before sitting down on a rather large rock and gazing out across it.

This place was quite beautiful and Gin was content to stay here forever. She was so lost in her own thoughts, she never heard anyone walk up behind her until her heard them speak.

"What are you doing out of bed at this late hour?" Snape said startling Gin, who almost fell off the rock.

She turned and faced the professor with one hand over her racing heart. "Jesus, Professor you scared me."

Snape couldn't answer. He was too busy watching her. She had transfigured her outfit from earlier into pajamas, and quite nice ones at that. She was wearing a loose, white tank top with loose white athletic pants with two black strips on the sides. Her long hair looked kind of frizzed, but still nice, and with her eyes closes as she tried to calm herself, she looked like a goddess.

Finally Gin stood and picked up her blanket from where it had fallen, cast a quick spell to knock all the dirt and grass off of it, wrapped it around herself, and started walking back to the castle. Snape followed closely behind her.

"I shall escort you back to your rooms, that way Peeves doesn't try to pull a prank on you."

Gin nodded and continued to walk. The walk back to her rooms seemed to take forever for her. She wanted nothing more that for this man to listen to her, like her, maybe even love her, but it was impossible. Besides the fact that he didn't exist in her own world, he obviously liked Tori better than her.

When they reached her doorway, Gin was relieved and slightly disappointed. She wanted to spend more time with him.

Snape turned to leave when Gin spoke. "Thank you for walking me back," she said pausing Snape in his movements. "I hope that tomorrow's demonstration of our powers won't be a total loss."

Snape looked back at her now, obviously confused. "What? I never…"

"I read about you and Dumbledore, I mean Headmaster, earlier. When you were talking in your rooms, it was all in the book."

Snape nodded. Once again the girl knew more about him that she gave her credit for. If she fell into the Dark Lord's hands, she would be quite powerful against him, knowing his secrets and all.

Gin nodded goodnight before whispering her password and slipping silently back into her rooms. Snape continued his patrol of the halls until just before daybreak. Gin flopped back onto her couch and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Gin was awoken the next morning by Tori's screeches. Gin sat up, expecting another "Snape's a pervert" to commence, but it never did. Gin's eyes widened in shock at what she saw.

The bedside table was on fire, and Tori was trying desperately to put it out. She was using magic, but all she was producing was more flames. She tried water, but that just made it worse.

"Gin, help me," Tori said pulling a ruined comforter off the growing flames. Gin stepped forward and held out her hand, instantly a barrier formed around the object trapping the flames inside. Gin quickly held out her other hand and gallons of water filled the strange barrier she had created, dousing the flames.

Gin lowered one hand and all the water disappeared. All that was left was the bedside table, good as new. Gin lowered her other hand and the barrier disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" Gin and Tori said at the same time. Gin lifted her hands up and looked at them.

"I don't know what just happened, but for some reason, I knew exactly what to do."

Tori glanced at the bedside table and then at the ruined comforter. She tried a spell to fix it, but instead it got worse.

"I don't understand," she said as Gin quickly ran her hands over the comforter, returning it to normal.

"I think that I was right in my earlier assumptions," Gin said placing the comforter back on the bed. She turned to Tori.

"What happened to make the table catch fire like that?"

Tori sighed. "I wanted to transfigure a bed for you and figured that it would be easier to do it with the bedside table, than with the couch you were currently on."

"Good thing," Gin said imagining herself drowning in a sea of flames.

"Instead of doing that nice gesture, it did fire instead," Tori said. Gin sighed.

"It was because it was a kind gesture," Gin said suddenly. She turned to Tori. "I think that you are the Dark element, and that I am the Light."

Tori narrowed her eyes at this. "But Dumbledore said…"

"It would be easy to tell? It is. All you have to do is look at our personalities. You have the bad girl attitude with fire in your eyes. I am the sweet, innocent girl trying to make it in the big world. Do you see what I'm saying?"

Tori smiled and nodded. "I see now. They were too blind to see it themselves. Snape didn't see it because he didn't like the fact that you knew so much about him, and Dumbledore didn't see it cause of your attitude toward Snape when we first met him."

Gin smiled. "This is great. However, I refuse to dress in light colors, they just don't look good on me with this dark hair."

"Agreed. And my lighter hair goes great with any color, I just prefer lighter ones. They breathe better."

The two girls looked at each other before they started laughing again. They certainly were silly sometimes.

"Well, I guess we should hurry up and head over to breakfast, right Light element?" Tori said with a smile as she put on her Gryffindor uniform.

Gin smiled. "Quite right Dark element," she said donning her Slytherin uniform.

Once dressed, both girls quickly wrapped themselves in their cloaks and left for breakfast, neither one thinking they should inform Dumbledore or Snape about this new development.

After breakfast, in which neither Harry nor Draco said a word to either girl, the two headed off to classes.

Finding the classes was easy, it was taking the classes that were hard. With the wands they had bought in Diagon Alley the other day, neither girl could use their powers properly. They looked like first year students trying to figure out what to do.

Finally Tori said, "Screw it" and started doing wandless magic. While this was shocking to everyone else, it wasn't shocking to Gin, who had decided to follow Tori's lead and go wandless herself.

After that classes began to move more rapidly, and before they knew it, it was lunchtime. Both girls had forgotten all about the demonstration they were supposed to do today, until Snape gathered them up after lunch and escorted them to the Room of Requirement.

Dumbledore was already there, standing on a dueling platform with an extra middle platform for someone to stand on.

"Welcome," he said. "Tori, we shall test your magic first."

Tori shrugged and hopped up onto the extended platform just off of the main dueling platform. Snape stood on the opposite end of the platform away from Snape.

"What I want you to do is create a barrier against the Unforgivable I am about to use on Snape. Being the Light element it shouldn't be too difficult."

It took both Gin and Tori several seconds to realize that they hadn't informed them that the assumptions made earlier on were incorrect.

Tori turned to Dumbledore and watched as he raised his wand to send the curse at Snape.

"Headmaster, wait," Tori yelled, but it was too late.

"_Avada Kedavra_," Dumbledore yelled sending the bright green flash at Snape. Tori's eyes widened in fear.

"NO!"


	9. Achy Breaky Heart

**I am SOOOOO sorry. This was writtenand I totally forgot to update. I feel so stupid right now. Well...enjoy the next chapter of our now AU story. Look for the "politically correct" version in the future. **

"NO!"

Tori could do nothing as she watched the green light zip passed her towards Snape.

Gin heard the yell and realizing that they still didn't know about the differences of their powers, hopped up onto the platform right in from of Snape and held out her hands. A circular barrier formed around her and Snape, which bounced the killing curse right off it.

The curse headed straight for Tori, but instead of her just screaming she held out her hands and stopped it in midair, before directing it towards the ceiling and letting it go.

She lowered her arms and turned to Dumbledore. Gin also lowered her arms and looked up at the Headmaster. He was in shock.

Gin's Slytherin uniform had turned pure white, her hair had turned bleach blonde, and her eyes were baby blue, on her wrist was a white band.

Tori's Gryffindor uniform had turned pitch black, her hair had turned dark purple, and her eyes had turned amethyst. Like Gin, she also had a band only hers was black.

They looked completely different then they ever could imagine. Tori turned and looked at Gin, while Gin was looking at Tori.

"I knew that we forgot something this morning," Gin said suddenly. Even her voice had changed slightly to sound more innocent.

Tori smirked. "Too true, too true." Tori's voice sent chills down Snape's spine. It sounded even more deadly than the Dark Lord's.

Dumbledore walked forward on the platform and approached Tori as Gin and Snape walked closer to the center.

Snape was in shock himself, but he was also angry. They had fooled them. Those damn girls had fooled him. He didn't like being fooled.

Tori looked up at Snape and smiled. It seemed that when she was in this form, she was more sinister. It was quite unnerving, having her look at him like that, like she could see into his soul.

Gin was explaining the incident this morning and how they had figured out which element they were.

"We were so happy about it, that we must have forgot to tell you about it," she said. She turned to Snape, grabbing his attention.

Snape was in shock yet again. Before he hadn't looked at Gin in the face, as she was standing in front of him, but now he could see her. If he thought she looked like a goddess at night, it was nothing to this morning.

"I apologize for deceiving you Professor," Gin said sweetly, almost as sweet as a Chocolate Frog.

Snape nodded slightly before looking back at the Dark element. In her own way, she also looked like a goddess, only one of darkness.

Tori was having a hard time controlling her thoughts suddenly. Everything in her told her to act out what she was feeling, but she had to control herself, and it was damn hard.

It seemed that this part of her was the part that took what they wanted without any thought to the consequences, and she wanted Snape.

The images in her head caused her to smile quite devilish and look over at Snape, making him quite uncomfortable.

Gin was the only other person who noticed. She could feel her power surge slightly, almost like a warning at Tori. Tori noticed but didn't understand the reaction. Gin didn't even realize she had done it until Dumbledore placed a calming hand on her shoulder, forcing her to suppress the power surge.

"This is quite a new development," Dumbledore said smiling, obviously ignoring the tension between the two girls.

"How do we change back to our normal selves?" Gin asked looking at her outfit and then at Tori's outfit. Both girls knew that if they stayed like this then they would be at each other's throats.

Dumbledore scratched his head as he thought. "I'm not sure. I'll need to research this in my office. Meanwhile Severus can try to make a potion that will give you the appearance of your former selves.

"Sir," Gin said stepping forward. "I think you are going to need some help doing the research and I offer my help. Maybe the book holds some answers to this mystery."

Dumbledore nodded and proceeded to leave the Room of Requirement after telling Gin his password to his office.

Snape headed back down to the dungeons with the Dark element, Tori, following him. Gin had started off to the Headmaster's office after gathering up her things.

"May I ask why you are following me, Miss Miller?"

Victoria smiled. This darker side to herself was having a blast. "I think that you are going to need a little help, and I think that I am just the little…witch…to do it."

Snape raised an eyebrow. This girl was openly flirting with him and she wasn't embarrassed by it at all. "I don't think so."

Gin sighed. She had to run down to the dungeons to get the book. She had totally forgotten about it. She rushed through the hallways and down the stairs. There was no time to waste.

"I think you do, dear professor," Tori said before taking a step forward. Now Snape was getting a little surprised. She was coming onto him…and it wasn't all that unpleasant, but there was something off here.

"What kind of help could you offer a Potions Master, Miss Miller?"

Tori couldn't help but smirk at him. "Wouldn't you like to know? How about I show you?"

Gin came around the corner to the hallway where both Professor Snape's quarters and her own were located and saw Tori lean in towards Snape before pressing her lips against his.

Gin turned back around the corner at the sight, tears filling her eyes.

Tori, however, was enjoying herself. She was kissing Snape! Her emotions were going crazy and she felt on top of the world.

Snape was in shock and not responding at all. A young, beautiful girl was kissing him…what the hell was going on here?

Tori pulled back from the kiss and took a couple steps back her face was burning red. "I…" she didn't know what to say.

Snape looked down at the girl. Her hair and clothes had returned to her normal state. "You're back to normal," Snape said, unsure of what else to say.

Tori looked down at herself, sure enough her uniform had returned to its original coloring. "Thank God," she said before glancing at her watch. "Oh no, I'm going to be late."

Tori rushed into her bedroom, hoping to find her book bag she had tossed in there before lunch. Gin had just taken hers with here because she didn't like the idea of her bag being away from her, a childhood fear she had.

Gin was around the corner with tears in her eyes. She was aware that she was crying, but she didn't know if she could handle talking to anyone right now. She picked up a strand of hair and started twisting it, when she noticed that it was back to its dark, drab color. Her uniform was also back to normal.

She sighed in relief before heading back to the Headmaster's office, to try and figure out how she had changed back and to learn more about Tori's and hers strange powers, as well as what was going on with them when they were in their other forms.

It would also take her mind off what she had just witnessed, and her broken heart.


	10. Power with Knowledge

**Don't own Harry Potter. Things are about to get interesting.**

Voldemort sat on his throne when he suddenly felt a surge of magical power. He picked up the book he had been reading from where it had fallen.

The book itself wasn't all that special, as it was just a book of magical myths, however as he picked up the book, the story it had opened to caught his eye and he began to read.

-------

This story is a tale of the origin of the Unforgivable Curses.

Long ago, before even Merlin himself was born and roamed the earth, there were two pure souls of magic.

Each was beautiful, smart, and kind, and they were the best of friends. Together their powers caused the first natural disaster causing the extinction of the dinosaurs millions of years ago.

These two pure souls traveled and played together, never letting anything come between them, until the day they were separated by the jealous humans.

The humans believed it wasn't fair for two beings to have so much power over them and separated the two souls. One was sent far away from her homeland and was raised by women of God and purity. She remained a pure soul in this peaceful place.

The other was less fortunate. She was sent from village to village as a servant of sorts being made to do all sorts of chores and jobs. The men in each village stole her innocence and cast her aside like a stone into the water. The light of the pure light magic within her died away, leaving only darkness behind.

As the years passed the two souls grew, each possessing her own ideas for life and happiness.

Then they met again, after years of separation. The pure soul was shy and kind to all others and wanted to help her bitter and argumentative tainted friend.

The two worked together for some time before both fell for a man in the town. The man preferred the pure soul in comparison to the tainted soul.

This caused the tainted soul to become angry and jealous of her friend and she plotted her ways to get her out of the way. She decided to kill the pure soul out in the forest where no one would find them.

The pure soul followed her friend willingly into the forest, unaware of the evil plans she had for her. When they reached the empty clearing, the tainted soul turned to her naïve and pure friend and sent a wave of dark magic upon her, causing great pain upon the pure soul.

"Why?" cried the pure soul. "Why have you forsaken me dear friend?"

The tainted soul laughed. "You are no friend of mine. You lived a peaceful life while mine was filled with pain and torture; you take the man I love more than life and wonder why I have betrayed your trust. You deserve to feel some of the pain I felt all my life while you lived peacefully in your own little world."

The pure soul screamed out as the tainted soul inflicted more pain on her.

Finally the screams stopped as the pure soul died from the pain. The tainted soul walked over to the body when suddenly it rose up into the air, a black aura surrounding her.

The pure soul stared down at her once friend with black eyes.

"You blame one who is innocent for all that you have experienced, then may you feel the pain of what you inflict upon her for your stupidity," she said in a voice that was not her own.

As such, the three Unforgivable curses were born. The pure soul in her angst and rage forced the tainted element using _Imperio_ to kill the man she loved with her own hands.

Then forced the tainted soul to experience unbelievable pain using the Cruciatus Curse upon her a many number of times before the girl was begging for death to come to her.

Being as hurt, betrayed, and broken hearted as she was, the pure soul waited three days before using the killing curse, _Avada Kedavra_, to end the life of the tainted soul before she passed on into the realm of death herself.

It is said that one day, the two magic elements, Light and Dark, will separate into two beings similar to the ones who died years ago. The Dark element represents the tainted soul, while the Light represents the pure soul.

If the Dark element is willing to sacrifice her friendship with the Light element for the matter of love, the Light element will feel the betrayal of the past and become more powerful than any other creature on the planet. She will end up killing both the Dark element and the man she loves before dying herself. This would bring about a time of terror so massive that even the muggles will be unable to resist the pull of the darkness.

However, if the Dark and Light elements can survive together, even with such an obstacle as love before them, then peace will be restored to the universe and the Unforgivable Curses will disappear forever.

-----

Voldemort read the story again. This idea was intriguing, a being more powerful than him would hold some promise. It was worth looking into.

"Pettigrew," he called into the darkness. A short man with a rodent-like quality approached him.

"Yes, my master," he said.

"Call Severus and Lucius to me. I have something I want them to check on," Voldemort said with a sinister smile.

Pettigrew bowed deeply before heading off to do the appropriate tasks.


	11. Hogwarts, we have a problem

**We don't own Harry Potter, but man if we did...**

Snape was talking with Dumbledore about what had occurred in the dungeons between him and Tori.

"After she kissed me she changed back to normal and seemed embarrassed before running off."

Dumbledore nodded. "I see. Miss Taylor never came to help me in my research either and no one has seen her since we parted from the Room of Requirement."

"Do you believe that she was kidnapped or that she is simply hiding somewhere?"

"Probably hiding, although why I don't know.

Suddenly a searing pain shot up his left arm. It was the Dark Lord calling him. "I must go," he said quickly. "Be sure to find her," Snape said before rushing out the door.

"I will Severus," Dumbledore said after Snape had gone.

Snape moved directly to the edges of Hogwarts property to apparate to wherever the Dark Lord was. He quickly apparated to the Riddle graveyard where the Dark Lord was waiting for him and Lucius.

"Ah Severus," Voldemort said after Snape had bowed before him. "And to you too Lucius."

"Yes my master," came the calm voice of Lucius Malfoy from behind Snape.

"I have called you both here because you are both more trustworthy than my other less worthy followers."

"Thank you master," both Severus and Lucius said.

"I have an assignment for you both. I was reading yesterday and came across an interesting story. In it were two elements of magic, Dark and Light. They both have an extreme amount of power that is equal to my own. However, if the Light element is introduced to pain, suffering, betrayal, distrust, and heart-break it will become even more powerful."

"I've read this too, my master, the story of how the three Unforgivable curses were created."

"Yes, now I want you to find the Light element. I wish to break it and use its power to rid the world of that boy for all time."

Both men bowed as their master left them in the graveyard. Lucius turned to Severus. "How are things at the school Severus?"

"As they always are."

"I received a letter from my son recently. Apparently there are some new students from America there. Two girls, one sorted into Slytherin, the other into Gryffindor. Tell me about these girls."

"They are dunderheads of the highest nature. Both consider themselves to be more important than the other students, but they seem to have a profound friendship between them."

"How interesting. I may have to come and investigate these girls."

"That will not be necessary," Severus said with a glare. "I will have better access and shall investigate them myself."

"Surely our Master wishes for us to cooperate with each other, dear Severus."

Snape responded with a glare. "Indeed."

"Well, I must return home. Please feel free to visit us soon, you know how much Narcissa admires you."

"I will when time permits."

With that, Lucius apparated away leaving Severus alone. He sighed in relief. At least now he knew that Gin was hiding and wasn't captured. However, now she was in more danger with the Dark Lord searching for her. He apparated back to Hogwarts quickly, he needed to speak with the Headmaster.

Meanwhile, Ginifer was sitting in the Owlery. She was confused and upset. It seemed that her emotions were more alert when she had transformed, then when it got to be too much she had changed back.

Tori had kissed Snape.

That much she knew, and she knew why too. Tori was attracted to him and wanted to do it, but for some reason Gin felt betrayed.

She sighed before leaning back against the wall carefully. It wouldn't be right to be jealous of her friend, so she wouldn't do it. However, somewhere deep inside Ginifer a darkness began to grow.

"What is such an innocent girl doing up here all alone?" a voice said behind Gin before a pair of hands covered her eyes.

Tori was worried. Gin had never just disappeared like this before, except for that one time when she thought no one would come looking for her and no one did, but that was before they had met and Gin had told her the whole story.

Tori paced the room. Not only was Ginifer gone, but Snape was too. Tori turned bright red at the memory of her kissing him in the hallway. She stopped in her pacing and gently touched her fingers to her lips, which seemed to still be tingling.

Tori shook her head and rid herself of the thoughts. That wasn't what was important right now, what was important was finding Gin.

Suddenly both Dumbledore and Snape burst into the room. Tori jumped but turned to them quickly.

"Did you find her?" Tori asked just as Snape asked "Is she here?"

Tori sighed. "No, and I don't know where to look for her."

Suddenly Snape spotted the Harry Potter book sitting on the coffee table by the couch. He picked it up.

"Perhaps this can help us," he said as he started to open the book. Tori rushed over and pulled the book from his grasp. Snape looked up at her with an angry look, to which Tori quickly explained herself.

"It's just what if Gin was thinking some very personal thoughts that she wouldn't want you to know. I am her best friend and I think that I should be the one to look is all."

Dumbledore stepped forward. "Go ahead Tori."

Tori nodded before opening the book. "Let's see…Great Hall…nope…this already happened…AH! There she is, in the Owlery."

Tori smiled as she looked up at the others. Both Snape and Dumbledore let out a sigh of relief. "At least she is alone there."

Tori's smile faded as she looked back down at the book. "She isn't alone. There is someone else there.

A sense of dread came over Snape. "Who is it?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Draco Malfoy, and…what the hell!"

Snape darted out of that room so fast, Tori was sure that he could catch any roadrunner, no matter how fast. She watched the professor leave before turning to Dumbledore.

"What's going on?"

"The Dark Lord wants the Light element. He has discovered just how powerful Gin could be when in her Light form, like you are in your Dark form. He wants to hurt her so badly that she will kill you and anyone else in his way."

Tori sent out a mental prayer that Snape would get to her in time.


	12. Danger, Gin Taylor, Danger

**Warning: There is mention of rape in this chapter. Just letting you know beforehand.**

**We don't own Harry Potter.**

Gin groaned as Malfoy slammed her against the wall of the Owlery, pressing himself against her back, and her chest into the wall. "You know how badly you embarrassed my yesterday?" he growled into her ear. His hand on her shoulder tightened causing Gin to bite her lip to not cry out in pain.

"And I'm not even talking about the hot gravy either."

He spun her around and slammed her back into the wall before holding her arms tightly. Gin hit her head the last time he knocked her into the wall and her mind was going fuzzy.

"You rejected me, and no one says 'no' to a Malfoy."

Malfoy tossed her face down on the ground and watched as she tried to stand, but the bump on her head was making it difficult for her to think or even move.

She took a deep breath, hoping that she would be able to stand once she got some air in her lungs. However, Malfoy had moved and was now holding her down with his foot.

"Perhaps I'll spare you if you promise to behave yourself and be my little pet for a while. Besides, I saw you crying up here over some guy who doesn't want you, so why would it matter if I were here instead of him?"

Gin's eyes turned black for a moment before returning to their original brown color. "No, you'll have to kill me first."

Malfoy grinned down at her. "I think that can easily be arranged. Besides, you are only good to me once and then it is just the same old thing over again."

Gin attempted to move, but Malfoy's shoe just pressed harder into her back. "Now, now my little pet. This is going to hurt a lot, but if you cooperate I may let you enjoy it too."

Gin's eyes flew open. Even Malfoy wasn't that crude and evil, but as she felt him start to try and rip her shirt off, she knew he was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape rushed through Hogwarts as fast as he could. From Tori's reaction to what was in the book, something obviously wasn't right in the Owlery.

Reaching the bottom of the steps to the Owlery he noticed both of Malfoy's goons hanging out there, obviously on lookout.

He snuck past them easily and rushed up the stairs taking two at a time. He couldn't see within the room, but he knew that he had get up there fast.

Suddenly there was a screaming voice, which caused him to move with heightened speed. He finally reached the entryway to the Owlery with a shocking scene set before his eyes.

Gin was on the ground, once again with blonde hair and blue eyes, her clothes ripped at the sleeves and across the throat. The top was worthless now, just barely covering anything. Gin's eyes were directly on Malfoy who was standing suspended in mid-air above her. Gin's breathing was shallow and harsh, but with one hand in the air she used her power to keep Malfoy away from her. Malfoy was freaking out.

His eyes were wide with fright, his hands were shaking, and one hand was clutching a piece of white material obviously torn from the girl's top. His eyes grew even wider when his noticed the professor standing there.

"Professor Snape, Help me please," he pleaded. He needn't have bother because seconds later he was across the room in a heap on the floor, still staring at both the girl and his professor.

When she had heard that he was behind her, Gin had momentarily lost control of her powers and Draco had fallen from her grip.

She was planning on holding him outside the window until he apologized, but when she heard that Snape was behind her she just dropped him. It was just a good thing that he hadn't been outside.

She noticed that her hair had changed again to her light element form. His presence around her was even more noticeable now as he walked over to Malfoy to check for injuries.

She watched him go as she sat there, not knowing what to do. Then his dark eyes were on her and then he was in front of her, kneeling next to her.

Her blue eyes were wide as she watched him. He gently took her left arm and began examining the scratches on it before moving to the other.

"Are you hurt?" he asked in a surprisingly gentle voice.

Gin's heart was beating a mile a minute, and she felt like her body heat was increasing exponentially every time he touched her. She was so busy trying to calm down that she didn't hear him ask her if she were okay.

"Gin?" Snape said a little louder just as his hand ran across a bad cut on her arm. Gin gasped in pain and shut her eyes against it.

Snape gently moved her arm to look at the cut. It was on the back of her arm and looked pretty bad. He eyed the cut before moving to kneel behind her.

The shirt was torn to shreds in the back and all he could see were cuts and bruises. "How did this happen?"

Gin opened her eyes again before she spoke.

"I was sitting here thinking when Draco appeared. He covered my eyes and then pushed me against the wall. I fell to the ground, but he just picked me up and then pinned me against the wall. Then he was talking and he squeezed my arm, that's how I got the bruises on them.

"Then he turned me around and slammed me back against the wall. I hit my head, but I don't think it was bleeding. Then he pushed me on the ground and laughed when I couldn't get up because of my head injury. Then he placed his foot on my back and started talking again. For a moment, I wanted to kill him and I saw blackness surrounding me. Then I decided that a far better punishment would be for him to be punished by you or the Headmaster and the darkness disappeared.

"Then he started to rip my shirt on the back before he flipped me over and started on the front. I didn't want to hurt him, only scare him, so I tapped into my powers and held him in the air. You know the rest."

Snape narrowed his eyes at the boy sitting on the other end of the room unconscious, who had passed out when he thought he was going to die.

"Come on," Snape said gently helping her up. He removed his cloak and placed it around her shoulders. "We'll take him to the Headmaster to be dealt with after we get you to the hospital wing."

Gin nodded as Snape pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco.

"_Mobilicorpus_," he said and Draco was lifted into the air carefully. Then both Snape and Gin left the Owlery with Draco floating behind them.


	13. Find The One

**A/N: We don't own Harry Potter. This is Animagious-White-Tiger's first attempt at writing a chapter for this fanfic. Usually I write it using ideas that both of us had come up with, but this time she wanted to give it a shot, so be kind with your reviews. Enjoy!**

Tori had been reading exactly what was happening in the Owlery, while waiting in anticipation in Dumbledore's office. She didn't want to believe that one of the characters she had always believed wasn't as bad as he was portrayed, would really have been such an asshole to one of her friends. Her blood was boiling with anger, and Dumbledore was continuously trying to get her to calm down and back to her room while he dealt with young Mister Malfoy.

Tori read that Snape was bringing the little mongrel in to see Dumbledore for an appropriate punishment, and decided to comply with Dumbledore's request and leave. However, as she made it to the door to his office, Severus walked in dragging behind him the stunned form of Draco.

She lost all sense of right and wrong. She went from a sweet, innocent, slightly angered young lady, to an all out ragging monster in her Dark Magic form. Tori was suddenly wearing all black and her hair and eyes went from dirty blonde and sapphire blue, to midnight purple and amethyst. If Snape hadn't seen that transformation before, he never would have believed that something like that could possibly happen.

Tori had already pulled out her wand and it changed from a wand that was an almost exact copy of Hermione Granger's wand, right down to the dragon heartstring core and light color of the vine wood, to the unnatural black wood of the Dark Lord's. In fact if Severus had to guess at it, he would have said that it was the same wand, right down to the Phoenix tail feather at its very core. She aimed it at Malfoy's unflinching body, thinking of the best curse to use on him for what he had almost done to Ginifer.

Severus could see the unchecked rage in her eyes, and without thinking, stepped in front of Draco's body. Tori looked up at the man that her and her friend were silently fighting over, and her cold stare froze the professor. Her amethyst eyes narrowed as she continued to hold the wand steadily pointed at his chest.

"Move Professor. My fight isn't with you, it's with that scum bag."

They both held fast to their respective positions.

"MOVE!"

"No! He does deserve to be punished, but not by either of us. I would almost love to do the same thing to him myself that you probably have planned for him, but neither of us is impartial to his actions, and he doesn't deserve to die."

"I disagree. That little bastard deserves to rot in the pits of hell!"

He thought he was getting through to her, but that was just false hope that she granted him.

"If you choose not to move I will be forced to make you," Tori said with unadulterated rage in her voice. She wasn't going to just walk away from this and allow him to get off with a slap on the wrist.

Severus didn't move.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ came Tori's cold, heartless voice. Severus was knocked to the side against a nearby wall from the force of the spell. "I told you to move, and I meant it."

Dumbledore rushed over to Severus to be sure that she hadn't killed him by accident. With her being the Dark Element and in her dark form it was possible that she had used too much force when she knocked him aside. When he was sure that Severus wasn't dead, he took Severus' place in front of Malfoy so she wouldn't kill him.

"You are making a horrible mistake Ms. Miller. Please put your wand down and allow me to dispense justice here, before you do something that you can't take back and I can't protect you from?"

Dumbledore reached out in an attempt to remove the wand from her hands, however, just as he touched it a sharp charge hit him, like being shocked, and he withdrew his hand. Tori's eyes glared at him as he watched her.

"Do you really think that you could possibly enforce a punishment on him that would make him truly regret what he had planned for my friend?" Tori yelled as she held the wand tightly in her hand. "Could you tell me without a doubt that he would learn his lesson and never try anything like that again! COULD YOU!"

"I would do everything in my power to make sure that he could never harm her or you in the future." Dumbledore said without a single twinkle in either eye. He was being as serious as he could when faced with the Dark Element. She may be kind and innocent the rest of the time, but right now she could kill him and it not even register with her until she returned to her true form.

"You have no guarantee that anything you did would last. And once his father finds out what he had planned for her, he will congratulate him, and make him think that you are off your rocker for punishing him." Tori said as she raised her wand again. She aimed it at Dumbledore's chest, just as she had with Severus. "I can't take any chances that something like this could happen again. _Expelliarmus_!"

Dumbledore was knocked to the side, luckily with less force than before with Severus. Now there was no one in her way.

Suddenly a line from one of her other favorite movies came to her mind. "There are no curses in the tongue of elfish, dwarf, or man to describe it." She realized that nothing she could do to him, short of killing him, would be good enough, but she could have fun torturing his mind for what he had done to her.

"_Inflicteo Memoram_!" She yelled out the spell, even though she had never heard it before. Somehow it was a part of her, and with that Victoria searched the castle with her mind until she came across a group of people that Draco had tormented over the years and made Draco live through those moments while trying find Gin's recent memories specifically.

She wanted him to have to feel what he had made her feel and realized that his reign of terror was fast approaching its end. It was the best thing she could do without killing him.

Snape awoke from his knock into the wall and noticed Dumbledore nearby. After checking him to make sure he was still breathing, he turned his attention to the girl and Malfoy. Malfoy looked as if he was in severe pain with his eyes as wide as saucers and his hands clenched so tightly that they were cutting into the flesh of his hand.

Tori was concentrating very hard and her wand was holding a strong blueish light that was surrounding Draco's head. Finally Tori lowered the wand and Draco fell to the floor whimpering like a little baby.

When she had accomplished her mission, Tori was completely drained of energy, and it was Snape who caught her before she fell to the ground and carried her to the Hospital Wing where Gin was currently getting her injuries looked at.

* * *

The next morning, both Gin and Tori felt much better and had returned to their original forms. As they entered the Great Hall together, a hush fell over the entire school. Draco was sitting at his usual spot at his table, looking a little worse for wear, but otherwise unharmed. Severus was sporting a new bump on his head, and Dumbledore even stiffened slightly at the sight of Tori.

Everything that had happened in the Owlery, between Draco and Gin followed by what happened in Dumbledore's office should have been kept quiet and under the strictest of confidences, so of course was spread throughout the school in a matter of hours. The evil deeds that Draco Malfoy had committed in the last twenty-four hours were now known by all the students, as well as the punishment that each girl had dealt him. Even what had occurred to both Dumbledore and Snape was making its rounds around the school, with lots of students wishing they had been there to see Snape fly like that, but also glad they weren't there as well.

The entire student body trembled in fear of the power they possessed whenever one of them got close to them. Everywhere they went, people made room for them to sit down by getting up and giving them their seats. No one wanted to get on either girls' bad side or be too close to them either, for fear that if they were to become too angry, one of them would blast them. Both Gin and Tori ate breakfast that morning at their own table, alone.

Classes went pretty much the same way. No one wanted to sit next to them, but no one wanted to piss them off either, so they did their best to make it appear natural. Even the teachers were avoiding them, at least it seemed that way.

The biggest change was in Potions class. Snape was a little more subdued when their class came up. He tried maintaining some semblance that he wasn't afraid of either of these girls, but he couldn't quite make eye contact with either one of them, and he didn't even reprimand Tori when she made a big mistake during class, which ended up all over the floor after melting the cauldron.

* * *

Draco became hysterical after having to relive all of those moments he had caused through another point of view, so Dumbledore had to send for Lucius.

Lucius Malfoy was a cruel man, but when it came to his only son he was quite protective and aggressive to any who opposed him.

Like Draco had said, no one says "no" to a Malfoy.

He arrived swiftly and ready to see his son immediately after arriving. Dumbledore took him to the hospital wing, where Draco was currently doing some chores as punishment for what he had done.

Dumbledore explained to him that his son had had a problem with one of the new students in the school and had taken it upon himself to rectify the situation. The other student defended herself and Draco was sent to his office where another new student had confronted him when she learned what had almost happened to her friend.

Lucius listened while they walked to the hospital wing wondering what exactly could have happened to his only son.

When they arrived at the Hospital Wing, all they could get out of Draco was, "That bloody witch, she hurt me! She tried to kill me!" Lucius could hardly get a word in edgewise with all the yelling his son was doing.

"That witch almost killed me! I could have died! Crazy bitch!" Draco kept yelling at his father.

Lucius was furious, both at what happened to his son and at the way Dumbledore was handling the situation. Both girls were still walking around the school merrily while his son was forced to remain in the hospital wing doing chores for the mediwitch. He muttered a calming spell over Draco so that his mind could relax and he would go back to normal.

Lucius left his son in the hospital wing, still complaining but not quite as loudly as before. He had to get revenge for this atrocity against his son. It was then that he saw the two girls he had learned about from Draco's letters

The two were sitting under a tree outside, each reading a different book. One had light brown hair and the other had darker brown hair. It was then he realized that these must be the elements that the Dark Lord was looking for. He smiled to himself as he left the castle and headed for the gate.

* * *

That night Lucius went to the Dark Lord and begged for permission for revenge against the young girl who had done this to his son.

"Please my lord," Lucius begged. "I simply must have revenge against the girl who did this to my son."

"You are in the middle of a mission Lucius," Voldemort replied with a slight hiss. "Now is not the time to be protecting your son who is old enough to protect himself."

"My lord," Lucius said while thinking quickly, "I believe that this girl is the Light Element you spoke of. She could have killed my son for what happened, but instead she merely injured him"

"Ah, now that is what I want to hear," Voldemort said with a twisted smile. "You may have your revenge, but understand this, she must be brought before me and you must swear a Wizard's Oath that you will not harm her until then."

Lucius removed his wand and touched the tip of it the Voldemort's. "I swear," he said and the oath was sealed.

"Now go and don't return to me without the Light Element," Voldemort said.

Lucius nodded and bowed before leaving his master's presence.

* * *

It was the next Hogsmeade weekend and Tori and Gin went so they could get some fresh air and finally get to see all the sights that they had been missing.

They visited all of the places they had wanted to see all of these years reading the books and watching the movies. They saw Zonko's Joke Shop (which had recently been reopened), The Hog's Head (even though they couldn't go in), Honeyduke's, and The Three Broomsticks.

Gin and Tori were wearing almost the exact same outfit, only Tori was in her usual bright colors, and Gin was in her dark ones. They were wearing half-sleeve, short sleeve shirts, jeans, tennis shoes, and heavy coats and scarves as well since the weather had gotten colder. Tori's outfit was a bright blue, while Gin's was a dark blue, almost black.

Lucius was also in Hogsmeade that weekend, searching for the girls. He could care less about the other one, but the Light Element who tortured his son had to pay.

He stopped off at the Three Broomsticks for a drink while on the search for this girl, and he found them sitting alone in a booth at the back of the room. He smiled as he thought how easy it would be to tell the two apart. They were such opposites after all. He paid one of the waitresses to go over to them and tell the one dressed in the light blue clothes that there was someone waiting for her outside that was too afraid to come and talk to her inside while she was with her friend. After looking at the amount of Galleons placed in her hand the waitress nodded and quickly headed over to the girl. Lucius smiled before exiting The Three Broomsticks through the side door.

"Excuse me ma'am," the young waitress said. Both Tori and Gin looked up at her with surprise showing on their faces.

"I was asked by a young gentleman to ask you to meet him outside," she said with a slight smile directed at Tori.

"Why doesn't he just come in here? It's a lot warmer in here than it is out there," Tori asked.

"I'm afraid that the gentleman is too shy to approach you while you are in such a public place, and he wished to speak to you alone," the waitress said with a wink.

Tori turned to Gin with a slight smile on her face. "Do you mind if I go see what this is all about?"

Gin grinned back at her friend. Maybe if she got herself a boyfriend here, she would stay away from Snape. "Sure, It couldn't hurt."

Tori squealed slightly before getting out of her seat and heading out the door. Gin shook her head as she continued drinking her Butterbeer.

Tori was so excited that someone wanted to talk to her despite everything that had happened at the school, that she hurried out the door without any thought to who she might be meeting. The idea that it was a trap never crossed her mind.

When she got outside she looked around, but didn't see anyone. Then she remembered what the waitress had said about the boy being shy and not wanting to talk to her in a public place, so she turned and walked down the alleyway.

Before she even had a chance to scream, a very large hand came over her mouth and she heard a deep baritone voice saying, "Riddle Manor" in her ear. She started to feel disoriented as dark swirls appeared in front of her eyes, followed by nothing but darkness and cold stone floor.


	14. I've Got You My Pretty

**A/N: We don't own Harry Potter. Yet another chapter written by White-Tiger. Enjoy!**

"Who are you people?" Tori said with some strength in her voice. The man who had grabbed her turned to her as she stood her ground. He looked familiar, but at that point she couldn't place him. She was scared, but she wasn't about to let him know that. "Why am I here?"

A swift smack solved her courage problem, and landed her a spot on the floor. This man was quite vicious and no matter what she tried she couldn't seem to find that inner power like she had with Malfoy. Then it clicked, Malfoy! That platinum blonde hair all slicked back, that wanna-be look of superiority, and that voice that could cut through glass with its sharpness.

"We'll ask the questions," The man, whom she figured out, was Lucius Malfoy, stated quite plainly. The look in his eyes promised Victoria great pain is she disobeyed him. Actually it promised her pain anyways. "You are only to speak when spoken to, and you will address us as either Sir or Master. Do you understand?"

"Yes… Sir," Tori replied from her position on the floor. She didn't know what they wanted from her, but chances were that it wasn't good. Suddenly another voice broke through her frazzled mind.

"Now, now Malfoy. I did tell you not to harm her. She is very precious to me, and I can't have you harming that beautiful pure blood face. Now leave." Tori looked up and gasped. This man had to be the one called Voldemort. His eyes were narrow and his nose was nothing more than slits, just like a snake.

"But, Master. What about the revenge for my son? You promised." Confusion and betrayal flashed across Lucius' features. Voldemort just looked from his lowly servant, over to the young girl on the floor.

"I said leave. I've changed my mind."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus walked into the Three Broomsticks, about fifteen minutes after Tori left to find out whom the mystery person was, to find Ginifer sitting all alone with a worried look on her face.

"Ms. Taylor, where's Ms. Miller?"

Gin's heart sank as the man that she had grown to love over the years asked about another woman, and the worst part was that he was asking about her best friend.

'Just when Tori finds someone else to occupy her time with, he gets interested in her,' she thought with a slight twinge of jealousy.

"She got a message from a secret admirer from one of the waitresses and went to check it out. Why?" she said trying to sound as sweet and appealing as she could manage without making herself sick.

"How long has she been gone?"

"About fifteen minutes." Ginifer shot Severus a look of confusion, she couldn't think of any reason why he would keep asking so many questions about Tori when she had already said she wasn't around. "Why?"

"Where did she go to meet him?"

"Outside," Gin answered before pointing over at the waitress behind the bar. "The waitress said he was too shy to come up to her while we were together. So Tori went out to meet him, but they probably went somewhere more secluded to talk. What's going on?"

"Would she normally leave you alone without so much as a good-bye or any knowledge of where she might be going?"

"No. How would you know whether or not if she said anything to me?" Gin said as she began to fear the worst had happened. Severus' next words confirmed her darkest fears.

Completely disregarding her question, he simply stated, "She may have been taken by the Dark Lord."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you Voldemort?" it was meek, but audible. She stood up so she could look him in the eyes as he circled around her trying to intimidate her.

"You are either very brave or very stupid to use that name, young one." He replied before pulling out his wand to invoke fear before punishing her for speaking out of turn.

But when he had it pointed at her, she didn't become afraid, she went a little dark, it was just her eyes flashing from a dark blue sapphire to the amethyst version of her eyes as she found a little of her inner darkness, and she felt she had more confidence against this "Dark Lord".

"I'm neither. I just know that I don't have any reason to fear you. My friends will come for me, and then you're dead." Voldemort narrowed his eyes at the young impetuous girl, and let out a low growl. She started to back away from the mad man with a wand as her fear began to mount; her eyes reverting back to blue.

"Crucio!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We need to check your book. Where is it?" Snape said in a hurried tone. There was no telling what the Dark Lord would do with her in his possession, and he didn't want to even think about what would happen if Lucius got hold of her.

"Back at the school. I think Dumbledore still had it from when Tori was in his office punishing Draco." Gin said as she stood, feeling the fear for her friend rise over the jealousy.

Snape rubbed his temples unconsciously at the mention of that event. "We should hurry. If we can find her soon, he might not have hurt her too badly."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tori's screams were deafening. The pain shot throughout her body as she lay on the floor cringing against it. It was even worse than thousands of needles prickling her skin. When he called forth the curse, she lost all the courage she had gained and felt its full power flowing through her body. If she had been at her full Darkness, she would have been able to disregard it or dissipate it, but instead she was forced to face the pain.

"Please… Stop!"

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes. I am sorry," she was still laying on the ground wrapping her arms around her ribs trying to subdue the pain he had caused, and was still causing.

The Dark Lord came nearer to her, leaned down next to her ear, and whispered, "Good," he said as he removed the curse from her. "Now I have some things that I would like to discuss with you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Albus! Where's the book?" Snape said, desperately trying to hide the apprehension and fear in his voice about what could be happening to the girl.

Dumbledore handed Gin the book and asked, "Where's Ms. Miller? I thought she was with you Ms. Taylor."

"That's what we're trying to find out Headmaster. She went out to meet some boy while we were at the Three Broomsticks, and I haven't seen her since."

Gin searched the book for answers, but came to the end of her book and turned ghost white.

"What's wrong Ms. Taylor?" Severus tried to focus her attention, but he was getting nowhere.

"The book… It's… There… The book..." Gin began to hyperventilate as the fear increased.

Severus placed his hands on either side of her face and made her look at him. "What's wrong?" His softened eyes and features helped her to calm down enough to finish her thoughts out loud.

"The book finishes off where Tori goes to meet her mystery man, and doesn't say who it was. It's finished." She began to laugh in hysterics. "There are no more pages. The book is useless to help us find her."


	15. Do Ya Feel Lucky? Well, Do Ya Punk?

"What the hell do you mean 'there are no more pages'?" Snape yelled at her. Gin glared back at him.

"I mean exactly that. There aren't any more pages here. It's like the book has stopped. The last page simply states that Victoria went outside to meet a boy she was told about and then she is whisked away into the darkness. That was the last page."

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to calm himself. It would do him no good if he simply lost control.

"Ms. Taylor, is there anything you can think of in order to locate your friend?"

Gin shook her head. "I have no ideas. I was hoping the book would tell us, but it's useless now. I don't know what's wrong."

"I'll tell you what's wrong," Snape said in an even, calm voice. "Our dear Dark element has been taken to the Dark Lord. However, the reasons why he would take her and not you are puzzling."

"Perhaps that is the mystery we should figure out first," Dumbledore said standing. "Perhaps, if we understand why he took the Dark element rather than the Light, we will know what he's planning."

"Good idea Headmaster," Snape said. Gin was in shock.

"You mean to tell me that you are going to do nothing to help her? You are just going to let her suffer at that…bastard's hands, while you two sit around and play 'what if'?"

Snape turned to the girl, who was obviously worried about her friend and nodded. "That's exactly what we're going to do. It is the only option we have unless the Dark Lord decides to include me in this little venture."

Tori relaxed as best she could with Voldemort just a few feet from her. He was even worse in person. His entire attitude did nothing more than infuriate her, but she held her tongue. He started circling her as she sat up. The pain was still there, but not as bad as before. She was lucky, it could have been a lot worse.

"Now my dear little pure-blood," he said with a sickingly sweet tone, "I have some things I want to know and you are going to provide me those answers I seek."

"And if I choose not to answer?"

Voldemort came close to her, almost nose-to-nose with her. "Then I will be forced to take more drastic measures, much worse than the curse previously inflicted upon you."

Tori didn't flinch or move. She wasn't about to let him intimidate her. Voldemort took a step back and smirked at her.

"Now for the first question."

Gin paced back and forth behind Snape's chair as he and Dumbledore threw out ideas on why Voldemort would change his mind from wanting the Light element to wanting the Dark element.

Their ideas were getting so ridiculous that finally Gin just let out a small scream.

"You two can't come up with anything better than he wants to use her to lure me out? If he wanted me than he could have just as easily of sent that waitress to tell me there was a guy waiting out side for me rather than going through all the trouble to mess with our heads."

"Indeed," Snape said, "but I'm afraid that you don't know how the Dark Lord works."

"I don't…. are you crazy?" Gin let out a huff of air. "At home I have a t-shirt that says 'You know what's sad? I know more about Harry Potter than about American History.' And you have the gall to tell me that I don't know anything about how the Dark Lord works?"

Snape stood and glared at Gin. "You are starting to get on my nerves. If you know so much more about the Dark Lord than one of his most trusted servants, then pray tell what is his master plan?"

Gin sighed before looking over at Dumbledore, who shrugged his shoulders, and then down at her hands. It was then that she noticed her dark clothing and the answer came to her in a flash.

"He made the same mistake," she said, startling Snape.

"Excuse me?"

"He made the same mistake Dumbledore made when we first arrived. Tori was wearing her normal _light_ clothes when we went into Hogsmeade. It is quite possible that whoever took her believed her to be the light element by making the same assumptions Dumbledore did when he first saw our clothing."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled while Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. The answer had been so simple and yet they hadn't even thought about it.

"It is so simple," Dumbledore said with a smile, "and yet even we hadn't considered that possibility."

Gin flashed a quick smirk at Snape before turning back to Dumbledore. "What do you think will happen to Tori when they figure it out?"

Dumbledore hung his head. "I don't know Ms. Taylor, I just don't know."

Tori groaned as she hit the wall. Voldemort was angry with her for not giving him the answers he wanted. What did he expect when she didn't know the answers he was looking for.

"I'll ask you again," he said as he grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her up, her face a mere breath away, "How do you activate your powers?"

Tori looked directly into his red eyes with hers beginning to flicker with her dark eye color. "I don't know. I already told you that."

Voldemort tightened his grip before tossing the girl back onto the floor. "You lie!"

Tori was getting angry. This was getting ridiculous. Either he believed her or he didn't, and right now he did not believe her.

"I demand that you tell me the truth," he said before leaning down next to her. "If you don't I may just let Lucius do what he wants with you. I'm sure it would be enjoyable until he killed you."

"You need me alive," Tori said confidently. She stood up finally, walking into his personal bubble and getting into his face, for a change. Voldemort smirked.

"When he's through with you, you'll be alive, but you'll wish you were dead."

Tori was through playing his game. She glared at him, trying to bore a hole in the back of his head. He wasn't paying attention to her. In fact, his back was to her.

"Perhaps I'll send all my Deatheaters to Hogwarts. Let them kill and destroy everyone there, including Harry Potter and all your other Gryffindor friends. Maybe even my own spy, Severus."

Voldemort hit the ground. Some powerful force had hit him from behind and he went down. He stood and turned.

Tori was back in her Dark mode and she was pissed. "Lay one hand on anyone there and I will enjoy killing you slowly."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "I don't understand. You are supposed to be the light element. This little talk should not have tapped into your powers like this."

Tori laughed wickedly. It was a terrible sound, even to his evil ears. "You believe me to be the Light element. You must be mistaken. I am the only one worthy of being called the Master of the Dark Arts," she said before narrowing her eyes on Voldemort as black flames grew from her hands, "and I hate competition."


	16. We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes

**A/N: We don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy the next chapter of Harry Potter.**

Voldemort was in shock. Somehow a mistake had been made and instead of the Light element, they had ended up with on very pissed Dark element.

He eyed her hands that were now glowing with a dangerous dark light and looked like flames. It was amazing, and yet terrifying.

"You are the Dark element?" he said keeping his eyes on her hands. Tori narrowed her dark amethyst eyes.

"No, I happen to be a very dark Light element bent on kicking your ass," she said quite sarcastically.

Voldemort's eyes flashed brown before returning to a blood red color. For a moment it shocked Tori to see that in his eyes.

Voldemort himself was in quite an interesting situation. On the outside he appeared to be in complete control, but on the inside, for the first time in a long time, he was terrified.

The human side of himself that he hadn't listened to in over fifty years was scared of this girl, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He pulled out his wand and faced the girl. "This is quite an interesting opportunity," he said with confidence he could just barely remember he possessed. "Perhaps it would save time just to destroy you now rather than let the Light element do it later."

Tori raised an eyebrow. "As much fun as this could possibly be, I have other plans that don't revolve around you."

Tori lowered her glowing hands to her sides. She smirked at Voldemort before speaking again. "As much as it would entertain me to kill you, I am afraid that honor is Harry Potter's responsibility. With that I take my leave of you, until we meet again, Tom."

Tori suddenly burst into black flames right before Voldemort's eyes. When the flames disappeared Voldemort was not surprised to see that the girl was gone. "Damn," he said lowering his wand. "This is going to be a little more difficult that I thought."

Tori groaned as she fell to the ground outside Hogwarts ground. She really hadn't thought it would have worked, but she was rather surprised that it did. Voldemort had allowed her to leave.

She stood and walked toward the school. She had to inform the others what was going on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gin was busy working with Dumbledore and Snape on a plan to save her friend. She may be mad at her, but she wanted to find her and try to work through her anger.

She understood that jealously wasn't becoming, but every time she noticed how much Snape worried about Tori, she just got angrier. She wanted Tori back if only to get into an argument with her.

"I don't know what we're going to do," Gin said as she fell to her knees. She felt like crying, but couldn't get the tears out. She felt a presence next to her. She looked up at Snape who was staring down at her. There was no remorse in his eyes.

"Sitting there, acting like that won't help us," he said with a firm voice. "We need to work together to come up with a plan to save Ms. Miller."

"Someone say my name." Tori said as she burst into the room, arms spreading out the doors, her head hanging in an almost defeated manner.

Gin and Snape looked over at the entrance to Dumbledore's office and there was Tori, in her dark form.

"Tori!" Gin said standing and rushing over to her. She wanted to hug her, but for some reason she couldn't do it. "How did… What happened?"

Tori said nothing before moving her dark eyes to Snape. She moved passed Gin and straight to Snape. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. Both Gin and Snape tensed up.

"It was horrible," she said as she held him tightly. "He tortured me, hurt me, and said that he would hurt all my friends." She was trying to sound innocent, and meek, but it only came out like she was mocking some little girl who had just been recused.

Gin was in shock both at what she was seeing, but also at what she was hearing. As the pains of jealously began to fill her she began to see darkness surround her. She shook her head to rid the darkness from her eyes. It worked and she looked back up at Tori.

"How did you manage to escape?" she said with a confident voice. Tori released Snape and turned to Gin. She looked angry and confused.

"He thought I was you. He kept trying to get me to turn into my true form, I think. He kept asking me all sorts of questions."

"Like what?"

Dumbledore noticed the tension in the room between the girls, but he seemed to be the only one who noticed it. He was also the only one who noticed the book Gin had placed on the corner of his desk seemed to have grown in length.

"Ms. Taylor, perhaps you should consult your book," he said after picking it up and opening it carefully."

Gin looked over at Dumbledore with a confused look on her face. "What are you talking about? There were no more pages," she said.

Dumbledore looked up at her with twinkling eyes. "The pages have returned, complete with all that happened outside these walls."

Gin almost knocked both Tori and Snape over in her attempt to get to the book. She grasped it in her hands and proceeded to read all that had happened to Tori. She looked up at Tori in shock and then smiled.

"You actually threatened the Dark Lord?"

Snape looked upon Tori like she was crazy, but she just stood there with a smirk on her face. She looked over at Snape. "I don't know why you fear him. He was threatened by me and all I did was threaten to set him on fire."

Tori lifted her hands and instantly they were covered with black fire. Snape took a step back.

"An amazing new trick I learned. I didn't even know I could do that," Tori said as she lowered her hands and the fire disappeared.

Gin didn't say anything. She just closed the book and watched her friend apprehensively. She didn't like Tori like this. It was like she was a different person.

Granted that Tori had always had a dark side, but never like this. She looked like she could murder someone and not shed a single tear about it. It was also quite obvious that Tori wanted Snape. Obviously this form of Tori had no regard for other's feelings. Gin walked toward Tori and nodded.

"I guess we should head off to bed. We have classes in the morning," Ginifer said in an attempt to get Tori away from Snape. Tori complied, but only after smiling seductively at Snape.

Once both the girls were gone, Snape turned to Dumbledore. "When that girl is like that she seems almost too much to handle."

Dumbledore sat without a single twinkle in his eyes. "If you think that she is too much to handle, then just pray that Ms. Taylor never embraces Dark magic."

Snape nodded before heading off to bed himself. Dumbledore slumped back in his chair. It was only a matter of time now, and he hoped that Severus would be able to sort out his feelings and be able to express them when the time came.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gin took Tori back to the room and shut the door behind her. Only then did she allow herself to speak.

"Tori, please come back to me," she said. Tori smirked while she twirled a lock of purple hair around her finger.

"I'm standing right here, are you blind? Now out of my way, I wish to go and have a…talk with the Potions Master."

Gin stood her ground. Tori narrowed her eyes, but the smirk stayed in place.

"Move little girl or I will be forced to make you." Gin said nothing, and still didn't move from the doorway.

Tori moved and got right up into her face. "I see now. I should have realized that being around him would cause your little crush to grow into full-blown attraction. You love him, don't you?"

Gin didn't answer, but her eyes filled with slight fear at being so easily discovered. Tori let out an evil laugh then before staring down at the shorter girl.

"Do you seriously think that he would chose such a pathetic girl like you over a much better choice? Think about it. He's dark magic, just…like….me. You are the light and no matter how much you care for him, he will always belong to me."

Gin could feel the anger rising in her, but she refused to let it rule her actions. She stayed her ground and just glared at the Dark element. Tori smirked again before standing straight.

"Besides, it's not like he even looks at you. Remember who was in his arms tonight and don't forget that sight." Tori made to leave again, but the unflintching Gin wouldn't budge.

Gin's hand connected with Tori's cheek. She instantly reverted back to her normal self. She put a hand to her cheek and looked at her friend. Gin had unshed tears on her face, but other than that she looked like a stone.

"I'm sorry," she said before walking passed Tori and falling onto the couch. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

Tori walked over to her bed after changing and slipped under the covers. "I'm sorry about what I said," she whispered to Gin before lying down and falling asleep. Gin just laid there thinking what the Dark element had said. When she was sure that Tori was asleep Gin stood and left the room. She had much to think about.


	17. What Dreams May Come

**A/N: We don't own Harry Potter. We are constantly told by our lawyers that we don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. Oh, well.**

That night Tori had a most disturbing dream. She was suddenly shown things that she hadn't noticed before, images from the last few hours that hadn't been obvious to her before.

* * *

_She was back in Voldemort's clutches, under his power as he slammed her body against the walls again; this time she felt no pain. She saw her body react to the curses he threw at her, as her mind attempted to find a way to block his words from hitting her so she could maintain control, and as her Dark side broke through as he threatened her friends, as he threatened Ginifer. However much she enjoyed the sight of her threatening the Dark Lord for what he had done to her, she knew that it would only come back to bite her in the ass._

_What she hadn't expected to see was how Voldemort reacted to doing and saying those things to her. Tori witnessed the sick pleasure he displayed at her screams of pain while he injured her, but now she saw a deeper emotion in his snake eyes; sorrow. Why would he be sorrowful at what he was doing, when he clearly took pleasure in it at the same time?_

_Then, she was back in Dumbledore's office, hanging onto Snape for dear life, like she couldn't stand on her own two feet without help. As she watched the scene, Tori actually became sick at her display. For Merlin's sake, he was nearly twice her age, and she was acting like she had just fallen in the arms of the high school football captain. Even if Ginifer had always tried to make her picture him like that, she just couldn't see him that way. She liked him, yes, but not in a romantic sense._

_But then, why did she always try to be alone with him, especially when she was in her Dark form?_

_Because Gin had a thing for him, she always had, and when Tori was in her Dark form, she wanted him too, but only because she knew that it would hurt Gin, the Light element, to see it. It only made her hate the sight of her in Snape's arms even more._

_Again, Tori was whisked away, but she was back in her and Gin's room, watching as she tore into Gin's love for Snape. She saw as her words cut so deeply in her friend's soul, Gin's eyes filled with anger and sadness until she couldn't keep it bottled up inside anymore. Tori watched as Gin struck her and unconsciously winced as skin connected with skin and she rubbed her cheek to soothe the pain she remembered feeling. _

_Then, she was back at Riddle Manor, where Lucius and Voldemort were discussing her and her escape. Voldemort seemed calm while Lucius was just angry._

"_My lord, you allowed her to escape!" Lucius said a little too boldly._

_Voldemort turned on his minion fast as lightening. "If I choose to allow her to escape, you to rape her for vengeance for your pathetic boy, or beat her into submission until she follows my every order without hesitation, I will do so!" Voldemort shouted as Lucius fell to the ground at his master's feet._

"_I'm sorry my Lord. My anger got away from me," Lucius said with his head hanging down, his eyes concentrating on the ground. "What will you have me do now, master? Shall I retrieve her again?"_

_Voldemort narrowed his eyes in thought. What he was contemplating, Tori didn't know, but she knew that whatever happened would be the result of threatening him like she did._

"_No, she is of no use to me. I want you to retrieve her friend. I assume you know which one I mean?" Lucius nodded. " Go fetch her, bring her here, and then you may have your revenge. If she is harmed before I see her, then you will be the one to pay the price."_

"_Yes my lord." With that he was gone to retrieve his victim._

_Voldemort sat in his chair, his hand resting comfortably on the arm, but his eyes were filled with confusion and Tori stepped back unsure of what he was confused about and why he wanted Gin anyways.

* * *

_

While Tori slept, dreaming of what had happened and what was to come, Gin was sitting out looking across the lake, thinking about everything that had happened.

Tori was a flirt, but she knew how Gin felt about Snape and would never flirt with someone her friend was interested it. Tori had never before given any indication that she liked Snape as more than what he was. She had finally admitted to him not being evil, but what about all that had happened. Had Tori just not been saying anything about it and was now using the time here to get closer to Snape? Gin hung her head; she just didn't know what to think anymore.

"It isn't wise for anyone to be sitting out her, unprotected, like this at night," a voice said from behind her. Gin jumped and started to fall off the boulder, but a pair of arms caught her. She glanced up into a pair of onyx eyes and almost gasped.

"Professor Snape!" Gin said in surprise, "What are you doing out here?"

Snape smirked, causing Gin's stomach to start doing flip-flops. "So, Miss Know-it-all doesn't have the answer to this particular riddle? What would the Potions Master be doing out in the middle of the night?"

Gin was losing herself in his eyes, and was sure that she was blushing. "I can…can only think of two reasons you would be out here."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

It was then Gin realized that Snape hadn't let go of her yet and she was pressed against his chest like the damsel in some romance novel. Her heart began to pound louder as her body registered just how wonderful his arms felt around her waist.

Snape, however, seemed unfazed by the whole thing. It was almost like he didn't even realize he was still holding her.

"What reasons would there be?"

Gin was having a hard time thinking. She could smell the scent of the potions he had been working with on his clothes and it was intoxicating. He had a very Earthy scent to him and it was hard not to notice it.

"You would either be searching for students wandering the grounds…"

"I was not doing any such thing."

"…or gathering potions ingredients from the Forbidden Forest."

Snape glared at her. That had been exactly what he had been doing and when he was returning to the castle he had noticed her sitting there and decided to warn her against doing something so foolish. He hated that she knew so much about him, and yet it was refreshing that someone knew so much about him and wasn't afraid to be near him.

A loud noise shook the silence that they had been enjoying causing Ginifer to jump slightly and hold him to her. Snape was in shock.

He could feel her shaking, so he knew that the noise had frightened her and instead of just running she trusted him to protect her. No one, with the exception of Dumbledore, had ever trusted him like this.

It was then he realized that he still had his arms around her and now her arms were around him. It would be an awkward explanation for him to have to give if anyone should come along.

"It's okay," he said in a voice that was surprisingly very kind. "Let's go to my office. I have something I want to discuss with you."

Gin nodded against his chest as the clouds let the moonlight through. She really was a pretty girl and if he were several years younger he might have asked her out to have a drink, but he knew who he was and who she was and knew that it would never be appropriate.

Despite all that, he couldn't help but notice how well she fit into his arms, like she was meant to be there all the time and was simply missing.

He quickly maneuvered himself out of her arms and lead the way back to the dungeons. She walked as fast as she could to keep up, all the while glancing around like someone was going to jump out of the shadows at her.

"Are you a paranoid person?" he asked as they moved through the halls of Hogwarts and down the stairs to the dungeons.

"Yes, I don't know why though. Nothing has ever happened to make me feel that way. I guess I'm just a nervous wreck most of the time even though I act brave."

They reached his office and Snape opened the door and allowed her to enter before him. Gin walked in and glanced around the dark room. A few lights here and there gave the room an eerie quality. The walls were covered with jars filled with strange potion ingredients. Gin was sure that one of the things winked at her as she took a seat in front of the large desk in the room.

Snape sat across from her and leaned back in his chair and just looked at her. Gin just sat there and waited for him to talk. She was a patient person when it came to some things and she could wait for Snape to talk.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" Snape said after several minutes of silence. Gin narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"I don't understand."

"Everyone else would be terrified of being in the presence of a Deatheater, why aren't you?"

Gin smiled at him suddenly. It was unexpected, but not unwelcome.

"Perhaps because I don't see you as a Deatheater."

That was unexpected as well. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with this girl, but was curious as to why she would say something like that.

"I see you as a person. You are intelligent, sneaky, quick to the draw, an excellent duelist," she said with a smirk, remembering in the second book and how he had dueled with Lockhart, "and loyal to Dumbledore. A Deatheater may be some of those things, but you have something they don't."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and what might that be?"

"A soul."

The room became very quiet. Snape was in awe at what the girl had said. He didn't know why, but he was curious about the girl now and why she seemed to spend so much of her time learning about this world and the people in it.

"When you arrived here, you were dressed up in formal clothing. Where were you and your friend going that required such a strict dress code?"

"The prom."

"Prom?"

Gin smiled. "I'm sorry. I forgot that you might not understand about muggle ways. The prom is a big dance that is held at the end of the year for those in their last year of school. Tori and I were going."

"Didn't you have young gentlemen escorting you there?"

Gin's smile left her. "Tori did. I was just going along with her and her date."

"You were going alone?"

Gin sighed and nodded. "I most certainly was. My date had decided to cheat on me a few nights before so I was going alone."

Gin's eyes flashed black, but neither noticed in the dark room.

Snape just looked at the girl. It was obvious this idiot boy didn't know what kind of girl he had and now it was too late for him to get her back.

"I apologize for bringing up such a bad memory for you," Snape said causing Gin to look up at him in surprise.

"You're apologizing?"

"That is what I said isn't it?'

"Yes, but…Severus Snape never apologizes."

Snape smirked. "Perhaps you don't know me as well as you think you do."

Gin smiled back before yawning. She really was tired now and felt that she could sleep. Tomorrow she would apologize to Tori again and forgive her. Maybe tomorrow she could figure out a way to move on. She didn't want a guy to come between her and her best friend.

Gin kept telling herself that she would be able to move on, but looking at Snape in the darkness of his office made it that much more difficult to tell herself that she could do that.

Gin stood. "I must return to bed now." She said. Snape nodded and stood. He walked her to the door. Gin smiled at him.

"You're right you know," she said making Snape look confused, "I don't know everything about you. I never imagined you to be such a gentleman."

Gin leaned up and gently kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for the talk," she said before slipping out the door and heading down the hallway.

Snape just stood there for several seconds in shock. First the Dark element kissed him and now the Light element had too. There was one difference in the two girls.

When the Light element had kissed him, though he was unprepared, he had wanted it.


	18. Life is like a box of chocolates

Gin awoke the next morning quite refreshed. The talk with Snape the night before had been most pleasant and rewarding. The only problem was that talking with him just made her love him more. She sighed as she thought how she was just causing herself more problems. She had to get over him.

Gin sat up and looked over the couch. The bed was made and Tori were nowhere to be seen.

"Probably went to breakfast already," Gin said as she stood. She sighed as she quickly folded her blanket and placed it on the end of the bed like always. She headed into the bathroom and took a quick shower before dressing. As she finished and headed back to the main room, while brushing her hair, she found Snape sitting on the couch she had just recently vacated, looking into the fire.

"Good morning Professor," she said with a smile. Snape looked over at her, memories of how beautiful she looked the previous night came flooding back as well as a need to go over to her and kiss her again, this time properly, but instead he merely nodded before staring back at the fire.

Gin walked toward him until she was standing right behind him. "What are ya doing here this early in the morning?"

"I came…to ask you something."

Gin raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what was that?" Fearing it to be a question that most of the guys from her world had always asked her. She could just hear him ask, "Do you think Tori would want to go out with me?" More than enough of her secret crushes had come to her for advice about how to get Tori to be with them, and she always provided the advice knowing Tori wouldn't hurt her like that, but since coming to this world she wasn't so sure about that anymore. Gin didn't think she could stand it if Severus asked her the same thing, because she knew that she would help him even if it hurt her. It was her way of moving on, even though it wasn't all that effective.

For several moments Snape didn't say anything. She could almost see the question she dreaded forming on his lips. Gin was about to repeat herself when he spoke again.

"These books you read…do you know everything about all the characters or is it just me you hold interest in?"

Gin paused for a moment, in shock that he hadn't asked what she thought he would. The answer to the question was simple, but she wasn't sure it would be what he wanted to hear. Sure, she had researched what she could about the other characters.

She had always had an incurable need for knowledge about everything in the world, which was why most of her friends had started calling her the Hermione of the group. Either Gin was submersed in a book; usually a Harry Potter book, or she was reading something about any subject she could think of on the Internet. But when it came to Severus' character, she had dug as deeply as she could to find out every detail about his past, definitely further than she had for any other character, or any other subject matter.

"I guess…in many ways…it is both."

Snape turned to her with a confused look on his face. "I'm sorry, that must not make any sense."

"No," Snape said, "it doesn't."

Gin sighed. "It's hard to explain really without telling you everything about myself in the first place." She looked straight into Snape's eyes. "I don't like people knowing too much about me, except Tori of course, but she would be the only one."

"You don't…like it when people know everything about you, so you learn everything you can about other people?"

"I suppose. It is kind of like a defense mechanism."

Snape stood and looked at her. "If you know so much about me then you know that I don't like you knowing so much."

Gin's smile faded, but she didn't look sad or angry. She just had a blank look on her face. "I'm sorry. I know the way I acted when we first met was horrible, and that I said some things that shouldn't have been said, especially things about you and your past, but you must understand something. In many ways you and I are alike. I felt the connection with the Potion Master character, but I never really believed that I would be standing here with you talking to you about this stuff.

"And then, when I got here, and you acted like Tori and I were scum beneath you boots, I retaliated the only way I knew how and the only way I knew you would be affected. I used my knowledge of the inner workings of this place and world to show you that I was worth something and that I was more than a mere Muggle. I truly am sorry for making you feel uncomfortable around me because of the knowledge I possess. Can you…forgive me?"

Severus remained quiet after her speech, not really knowing how to respond, or if he really wanted to forgive her.

'This young girl knows far too much about me for it to come out well,' Snape thought as he just stared at the girl. He was making her uncomfortable and that was exactly why he was doing it. 'She has leverage on me, and I have nothing to use against her like I would with anyone else. And, what's worse, I can't even find out anything about her, unless I come out and ask her, or the Dark Element. She probably wouldn't tell me anything at all, and I doubt the Dark Element would either, as long as she remains in her normal form,' Snape shuttered as he remembered the look the Dark Element had given him when in her dark form. It was rather disturbing. 'I'd rather get down on my hands and knees and beg for information from this girl than have to be alone with the Dark Element. Something weird always happens when she comes within twenty feet of me while we are alone.'

"Maybe, I could forgive you," he said after several minutes of silence, "but only if you allow me to find out just as much about you in return. I do, after all, need some kind of leverage over you just in case you decide to be devious and let slip a few of my secrets."

Gin tensed up for a moment before she relaxed and decided to delve into her Slytherin side. She really didn't want to tell him anything that wasn't necessary. "But, dear Professor," she said in a sweet voice, "you forget that I am the Light Element, and therefore do not have a devious bone in my body."

"After what I witnessed in the Great Hall after young Mr. Malfoy attempted to seduce you, I have reason to believe you do."

Ginifer had almost completely forgotten about that incident in the Great Hall. He was right though, she had been rather devious in the way she tricked Malfoy that day. Then after what had happened in the Owlery, she was glad she had done it in the first place. Malfoy needed to be put in his place and even though the Owlery incident had caused some problems for both Gin and Tori, for some reason, deep down, Gin felt absolutely giddy at the thought of Malfoy being that terrified. Gin had tried to put those feelings as far away from her as possible. She was negating her whole point by liking the way the Malfoy situation had played out.

"I should have known that you wouldn't forget something like that. By the way, how is Malfoy? I haven't heard from him or even about him since that incident."

Snape almost smirked. She was pulling Slytherin tactics on him, he could tell. She didn't want to talk about herself, but she really wanted his forgiveness.

"He's fine, but you don't get to ask anymore questions until I finish with mine." He could see her starting to protest, "Otherwise I won't forgive you."

Ginifer quickly shut her mouth from saying what she was going to say, in light of him considering forgiving her for knowing so much about him, even though it really wasn't her fault. She wanted his forgiveness and he knew it, but she didn't want to reveal anything too personal about herself. It was her only defense. She smiled as a plan began to formulate in her mind. She was so happy that she liked the way Slytherins did things right now.

"Fine, you may ask me questions about my past," she said. Snape opened his mouth to start but she stopped him as she spoke again, "but… I reserve the right to deny answering any that I feel you shouldn't know the answers to, I only have to answer five questions, for right now, and you only get one really embarrassing question. If this goes nicely enough, we can do this again at some other time with the same rules. If not, then you simply have to make do with what I tell you today. Deal?"

Snape narrowed his eyes. She was not only going to withhold information about certain questions, but she was limiting the number she would answer and this may be the only opportunity he would have to get her to answer his questions at all. He hated her Slytherin mind right now.

"Deal. Question one…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tori was in the Great Hall having breakfast, as Gin had suspected, while waiting for her friend to wake up and come join her. Tori had a feeling, when Gin didn't wake up at the crack of dawn like she usually would, that she had been up too late the night before thinking about what had happened between them last night, so Tori had decided to let Gin sleep in. Tori figured that Gin would get up eventually and make her way down here on her own.

Not that Tori wouldn't have waited for her, but after that smack last night, she didn't think Gin would really want to see or talk to her this early in the morning, so she gave her some space to cool off before she went to apologize for the way she had acted.

She was in the middle of thinking rather intently on just what approach she would take to get Ginifer to accept her apology as she was finishing up her breakfast at the Gryffindor table, when a group of Slytherins, led by Draco Malfoy himself, came up behind her.

"Now what's this I see? The Gryffindork outcast all alone at her table, but where is your little friend? I have been meaning to pay her back for what she did to me."

Tori turned and rolled her eyes at seeing him and his little gang of Slytherin idiots.

"Oh, it's just you Malfoy. Why don't you go stick your broom up your ass?"

Malfoy's face turned red as the anger began to build up inside him. Tori stood and began to move past him when he grabbed her arm quite tightly. Tori turned and glared back at him.

"Watch your mouth, or I may just allow all of these strapping young males to have some fun with you," he said in that superior than thou tone, believing her to be weaker than himself. His threat didn't faze her as she continued to glare at the little bastard.

"What the bloody hell do you want, Malfoy?"

"I need to have a little… talk with your friend. I was hoping you could tell me where she is."

Malfoy was tightening his grip on her arm, but Tori didn't care. Malfoy wasn't going to have another opportunity to hurt Gin, not if she had anything to say about it.

"Well, as painfully obvious as it is, she isn't here and I'm not exactly her keeper as of late. So why don't you back off?"

Malfoy pulled her towards him, so close that she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"I've warned you once, I'll not do it again. I won't have you, or anyone else for that matter, talking to me like that. Now tell me where the fuck she is, or I'll…"

"Or you'll what Malfoy? Go tell your daddy that one of the new girls is being mean to you again? Do what the girl said and sod off," Harry interjected for her. He had been listening to the entire conversation and decided that he was tired of having that git stand there and threaten one of his fellow housemates, even if they hadn't been very nice to him in the first place.

Draco glared at Harry before turning his attention back to Tori. "I'll let you go for now, but the next time you won't be so lucky." With that he released Tori's arm and left, along with his followers. Harry turned to Tori with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

" I'm fine. Thanks, but I could have taken care of that myself. I don't want him thinking that I need that great Harry Potter to save me. But, thanks anyways."

Harry shrugged, not caring that she had said that she didn't need his help. "Don't mention it. You do realize that you, and your friend, don't have to stay secluded down at this end of the table. I realize she is a Slytherin, but she seems cool enough. If you two want, you could come and sit with my friends and myself. And, I promise, I won't try hitting on you like that again. I don't even know why I acted like that in the first place. I'm not usually so bold when it comes to girls." Harry placed a hand behind his head and smiled in a boyish gesture. Tori smiled at him. He was cute when he wanted to be, and she knew that he really wasn't a bad person.

"While the invitation seems appealing, right now, I need to go check on Gin before classes start. But, maybe we'll join the group at lunch today."

"Do you want one of us to come with you?" Harry raised his hands in defense at the look Tori gave him. "Not that I don't think you could take care of yourself, it's just that Malfoy and his cronies have already left, and they may try something while you're alone," Harry seemed genuinely concerned, but she didn't want any innocent bystanders around when and if her and Gin got into it.

"No, but thanks. Gin and I had an argument and may start fighting when I see her, and I wouldn't want anyone to get caught in the crossfire. I'll see you all in class though. Bye." With that, Tori gathered the rest of her things and left for her room to find Gin.

Victoria was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't pay attention to her powers when they stated to warn her something was up. She had to pass by the empty Potions classroom to get to her room, and unfortunately, Malfoy and his gang were there waiting. Three sets of arms came around her body at different points and dragged her into the classroom. The door was locked with a silencing charm placed on it, so the boys could do anything they wanted to her and no one could possibly stop them.

Crabbe had one of her arms, as did Goyle. Blasé Zabini had her in a choke hold with the other hand wrapped around her waist, steadily going lower on her body. And Draco was watching the entire thing with greedy eyes. Tori glared at him while fighting against the three boys holding her and their wandering hands.

"I warned you about talking to me like that. I told you that I would let them enjoy you for that language you used. You see, they happen to like girls with dirty mouths, they think it means that they have extremely loose morals, and therefore will do and enjoy anything they want." The boys holding her chuckled as their hands began moving under her clothes.

"But, if you cooperate and tell me where your friend is, I may let you go. If you don't, I'll get to watch as they fully enjoy your body as punishment for your insolence. And then when I find your little friend, I'm going to do things so incredible to your friend for what she put me through that she will be begging me to stop, and chances are, I won't hear a single word she says. It's either save yourself or suffer together. Now, where is she?"

Tori kept her head down, but all four boys could hear her chuckle before a pulse wave of dark magic flew out of her body and knocked the three holding her forcefully into their adjacent walls, leaving Draco and her as the only ones able to stand. She looked up at him with amusement in her eyes. Slowly her body transformed into the Dark Element, with deep amethyst eyes and midnight purple hair. Draco's eyes widened as he began to back away from her, absolutely terrified.

Her voice was low and menacing as she spoke, "You stupid fool. The only thing Ginifer did you to when you ambushed her in the Owlery was get you off of her and not kill you for what you had planned. I am the one who tortured you, but I can see now that I should have gone with my gut instinct and killed you for what you were going to do. I may not like her, but I hate people like you who take what they want and hurt others in the process.

"Don't torture such as the one I had placed on your mind? She would have waited for Dumbledore to give you a 'suiting' punishment and hoped that you would have learned your lesson. But, I knew that nothing he could have done to you would have taught you anything. You are nothing more than a selfish little ferret that hides behind those bigger and stupider that yourself for protection. Oh, but look, they aren't able to protect you now. Apparently, nothing I did before taught you anything either, so I'll have to…"

She stopped at the sound of something crackling, the sound of opposing magics.

The noise was coming from Malfoy, who was cowering away from her, trying to get to the door. Malfoy, at least not the younger one, would have come anywhere near either her or Ginifer after what had happened to him last time, at least not without strict orders form his father.

Her encounter with Voldemort must have lead to new orders being given. Lucius was looking for Gin and was waiting for a moment when the two weren't together to get the Light element. Tori's amethyst eyes narrowed at the cowering boy before she grabbed him by the neck and held him off the ground. Draco struggled in her grasp, but he couldn't break it.

Tori was pissed. She was going to deal with the Light element on her own and Voldemort wanted the girl for himself. He was going to try and recreate what happened years ago, and if that happened…

"Your father placed a spell on you, so he would know when the Light element and myself were apart. Do you have any idea the damage you may have caused with your actions?"

Draco couldn't answer. He couldn't breath and soon passed out from lack of oxygen. Tori dropped his body in disgust before turning and blasting through the locked door. If Voldemort did what Tori was sure he was planning to do, then everyone was in danger, especially herself and Severus Snape. Time was of the essence, and, whether she liked it or not, the Light element had to placed in a safe location.


	19. You Never Know What You're Gonna Get

**We don't own Harry Potter.**

**Okay, made a mistake and had to re-upload this chapter. Some wires got crossed and the chapter that was updated was the original instead of the edited version. Please accept my humblest apologies, but remember, I am only human.**

**ENJOY!**

"Deal, question one…why did you choose me, out of all the 'characters' in the book, why did you pick the snarky, old Potions Master, to study the most?"

Gin smirked as she thought about it. The answer was obvious to her, but explaining it to Snape without revealing too much was the difficult thing.

"I guess it was the first time I ever read your words. The first thing I ever 'heard' you say, your speech on the first day of Harry's school year. Do you remember what you said?"

"I have a vague recollection."

Gin smiled. "I believe it went something like… 'You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic' but my favorite part was…um, oh, '…the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…' It was like…poetry, and then you ended saying you would teach them and they would have all this great knowledge if they weren't a big bunch of 'dunderheads.'" Gin laughed as she remembered how they had proved that they really were dunderheads.

Snape just stared at her. He couldn't even remember that speech, as he gave a different one every year, but she knew almost the entire thing.

"I take it that you memorized the speech…"

"Of course I did. It's a beautiful speech. 'bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…' gives me goosebumps."

"Indeed, question two…Why aren't you trusting of people and why are you so paranoid?

Gin's smile faded and she looked at the ground. Her eyes weren't bright anymore and she seemed a little…gone.

"I don't trust people because I am a horrible judge of character. I made a few bad choices in my life, hung out with people who only wanted me for the things I had, like the pool or a good grade on a project. I'm basically a doormat that people wipe their feet on all the time, and I let them because in my head I don't realize I'm being used until too much time has passed. I don't think I ever had a real friend until I met Tori. As for being paranoid, that comes from my mother not letting me do much as a child. She was very overprotective and would always tell me stories about people being kidnapped and stuff and so I grew up believing that I couldn't do things because someone would come and hurt me. So, now I lock my doors when I'm in my room, I carry my keys in my hand when I go to the car, I lock my car doors at all time, I am just naturally paranoid."

Snape nodded as he absorbed this information. It was then he noticed the tears streaming down her face, but not once had she whimpered or anything to let him know she was crying. She took a deep breath before wiping the tears away and turning back to him.

"Next question ready?"

Snape raised his wand and called upon a house-elf. He ordered some food before looking back at the girl. "I'm hungry," he said. Gin smiled.

"Good to know," she said as her stomach let out a loud growl. She blushed as she placed her hand on her stomach. "Guess I'm hungry too."

"It would seem. Now your next question…"

"Yes?"

"You mentioned your mother. Tell me more about your family."

Gin raised an eyebrow. "You really care about that?"

"Why not? You seem to know everything about my family and our…dysfunctions. Now I want to hear of yours."

"Fair is fair," Gin said with a smile before leaning back on the couch. "Let's see, where to start. Well, there's my father, Chris. He is a mechanic at a bowling alley." Snape narrowed his eyes in confusion. "It's a muggle sport. Basically you throw a ball down a narrow strip of wood called a lane, and try to knock down as many pins as you can. Anyways, he works a lot, but when he's home it's kinda nice. He watches a lot of TV, another muggle thing, and cooks too. He's really good at it. My mom, Michelle, she doesn't work right now and spends most of the day at home doing various chores. She is very overprotective, but I know her heart's in the right place. Sometimes she really gets on my nerves, but she's my mother and I still love her.

"I also have a little brother, Nathan, who totally loves video games…"

"Let me guess, another muggle thing." Gin smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it's harder to explain than the bowling alley but it's like a game you play on the TV," Snape furrowed his eyebrows at her again, "oh just forget it. He is two and a half years younger than me and can be a real pain in the ass sometimes, but usually he and I get along great. Then there is my sister, Nadia, who spends almost all her time on the computer, yes another muggle thing, talking to her friends and whatnot. We don't spend a lot of time together, but when she has friends over we all hang out together. She's six years younger than me.

"That's my family. We also have pets, but I really don't have the time to get into all of them because there is simply too many."

"You don't seem very close to them."

Gin shrugged. "It's cause I'm not. I wish I was, but I just don't have the same interests as they do."

Snape nodded as memories of his own childhood came back to him. Listening to his mother and father argue in the other room and knowing that eventually his father was going to start swinging his fists was pure torture for him.

The food arrived and Gin instantly grabbed some and started eating. It was then she noticed that Snape hadn't moved to eat at all.

"Professor?"

Snape's eyes moved back to the brown-eyed girl looking at him with concern in her eyes. "Sorry, I was lost in a thought."

"About your family?"

Snape raised an eyebrow at Gin. "Are you sure that you don't know Legilimency?"

Gin chuckled. "No, I don't, and don't worry that question won't be held against you."

"Ah," he said. "Good to know. Now," Snape narrowed his eyes at her, as he appeared to think about what to ask her next, "what are you afraid of?"

Gin smiled. "Let's see, where to start. The dark, I know it's stupid for someone my age, but I am terrified of being alone in the dark. I actually wait for my eyes to adjust before I go to sleep. Um…Heights, can't do heights. Every time I think about being too high I get shivers down my spine. I just have this horrible thought that I'm going to fall down from such a high height. I'm also afraid of…snakes…"

"Snakes?"

Gin laughed. "I know. I just hate snakes. I know they aren't, but I always think that they are going to be slimy or they're going to bite me."

"You're a Slytherin," Snape said flabbergasted.

"I know," she said smiling. "It's so silly, but it's true. I especially hate cobras and rattlesnakes, and well, any of the poisonous types."

"That all?"

"I think so, but if I think of any more fears, I'll be sure to let you know. What's your final question?"

Snape smirked at her. "Ah, yes. My really embarrassing question." Gin's eyes widened. She had forgotten she had offered him that option.

"Why did you kiss me last night?"

Gin looked confused for a second before she remembered that she had kissed him on the cheek before walking back to her room to go to sleep. Her face turned crimson as she struggled to find a way around the question.

"I…"

"How touching," came a silky smooth, baritone voice, with just a hint of malice mixed in.

Both Snape and Gin jumped up at the sound of someone's voice speaking. Stepping out of the shadowed corner was Lucius Malfoy with his wand out and aimed at Snape.

"The little light elemental and the Potions Master enjoying each other's company, instead of heading off to classes like the good student and teacher you are." Gin looked at the window and noticed that the sun was nearing the middle of its ascent to the heavens. 'Why didn't I notice this before? He didn't even seem like he realized what time it was. He never misses a class, in fact, he usually picks up the slack for others. Why would he do that?' She quickly snapped her eyes back to the man with the wand pointed at Snape.

"What do you want?" she said in a very commanding voice. Lucius' eyes turned to her and he smiled. Gin began to back up behind Snape at the sight of Lucius' smile. It unnerved her.

"You," Lucius said. "That's the whole reason I'm here. I've come to pick you up and take you where you belong…with my master."

"Lucius…"

"…and as for you Severus," Lucius said turning his eyes back to the Potions Master. "Well, you're just in the way. _Crucio!_"

Gin did her best to move around Snape, but as she moved around him, he pushed her away and took the curse. He fell to the ground, his body convulsing in pain.

"Run!" he yelled through the pain. Gin moved to run, but found she couldn't knowing that Snape was in pain because of her.

Lucius wasted no time. He moved over to Gin and grabbed her. "It appears that our little light element has a weakness," he whispered in her ear. Gin's eyes widened right before something hit the back of her head and she slipped into darkness.

Lucius smirked down at the still squirming Snape. He picked Ginifer up into his arms and moved over to the Potions Master. "Now we just have to find a way to use this traitor to our advantage."

Lucius left the room with Snape lying on the floor. "See you soon," he said before walking out of Hogwarts castle.

Snape laid there until the spell wore off, indicating that Lucius had left Hogwarts ground. Seconds later Tori, as the dark element, came rushing into the room, her amethyst eyes searching everywhere, finally landing on the man on the floor.

"Where is she?" Tori asked in her dark voice. "Damn it, where the hell is she?"

"Lucius…" he coughed as the breath started to come back to him, "….took her."

Tori looked at the man on the floor with disgust written all over her face. She no longer held lust for this man because he couldn't even stop Gin from being taken by the very man who sired a son who would have raped her. Tori leaned down to his level, grabbed him by the front of his robes, and lifted him into the air as she screamed, "He took Gin to Voldemort, and you didn't stop him?"

When he didn't respond, she threw him up against the wall before she turned to leave.

Snape stood, despite the pain in his body, and looked at the girl. "It was kinda hard to when I was lying on the floor in pain."

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses. The only thing I want to hear come out of your mouth is a plan to get her back before Voldemort releases her true powers."

Severus paled at the thought of what they might do to her to get that kind of result. "We also have another problem," Tori gave him a death glare as she turned back around to hear what he had to say, "they know that I'm a traitor. We have to inform Dumbledore."


	20. Get Away from Her, You Bitch

Dumbledore listened to the facts with wide eyes. Ginifer, the Light element, was now in the clutches of the Dark Lord.

"Did Lucius say anything to Miss Taylor?" he asked Snape. Snape narrowed his eyes as he tried to remember the events.

* * *

"_Run!" he yelled through the pain. Gin moved to run, but found she couldn't knowing that Snape was in pain because of her._

_Lucius wasted no time. He moved over to Gin and grabbed her. "It appears that our little light element has a weakness," he whispered in her ear. Gin's eyes widened right before something hit the back of her head and she slipped into darkness._

_Lucius smirked down at the still squirming Snape. He picked Ginifer up into his arms and moved over to the Potions Master. "Now we just have to find a way to use this traitor to our advantage."_

_Lucius left the room with Snape lying on the floor. "See you soon."

* * *

_

"He whispered something in her ear about a weakness. Then he knocked her out and said he had to find a way to use me to their advantage and then he said he would see me soon and left."

Dumbledore nodded as he listened to Snape talk. "Miss Miller, I wish to speak to you alone, and please, with the book open."

"I don't see why you want to waste time on this. And besides, there aren't any…"

"I want you to check something for me is all. I know that there are pages missing and they won't be filled until Miss Taylor is back here. Apparently the two of you must be present for the power of the book to work. Severus, if you wouldn't mind…"

Snape nodded before leaving the room. Tori turned to the Headmaster, the book held firmly in her grasp.

"Please, open the book, Miss Miller. Look for the events that occurred the previous night."

Tori looked him square in the eyes. "What, you want an instant replay of what happened the last night? Well, I can save you the reading time and just tell you what happened between us…"

"I want to know what Miss Taylor did after you had gone to sleep," Dumbledore interrupted before she could go any farther.

Victoria made a face of confusion at him, briefly showing off her normal good-hearted features. She had just assumed that Gin had gone to bed, she didn't think she would actually be up still. She reverted back almost immediately and as she opened the book, she rolled her eyes at the Headmaster for making her wait longer before she could find that blasted Light Element.

* * *

Gin felt like she had been run over by at least three 18-wheelers and hit with a two-by-four. Her head was pounding as she slowly sat up. She placed her hand on her head and slowly opened her eyes.

Her eyes widened and she froze as she looked directly into the eyes of a rather large snake. Her heart began to pound rather hard in her chest and she felt as if the snake could hear it.

A strange sound was heard and the snake moved away from her and across the stone floor to the other side of the small room. Gin's brown eyes didn't leave the snake until itdisappeared behind someone. Gin's eyes moved up and connected with a pair of blood-red eyes.

"Voldemort…"

* * *

"Let's see," she said in a bored tone of voice. "Here I am sleeping…it mentions my dream…Gin was awake and she went outside and sat by the lake. Professor Snape came and joined her and…they walked back to his office…spoke about a few things, then Gin kisses him on the cheek and leaves."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed slightly. "You are her best friend, are you not?"

"What's your point old man?"

"Then tell me, in your honest opinion, is Miss Taylor in love with Severus?"

Tori narrowed her eyes. "What the fuck does that have to do with getting her back?"

"Just answer the question," Dumbledore said getting more than a little annoyed with her attitude, but trying to hide his irritation.

"Of course she is," Tori said angrily, but her eyes had changed back to their blue color as she remembered some of their past. "If she wasn't do you really think she would know everything about him. My god, when she found out he was a Deatheater, she walked around proclaiming his innocence for months. She talks about him more than anyone else and thinks about him more than that. If she isn't in love with him, then she is certainly obsessed."

"Read me out loud what happened in that room before Lucius arrived. It is very important."

Tori narrowed her eyes and quickly scanned ahead. "Let's see. Snape arrived and wanted to ask her some questions. He wanted to know her better, and she thinks…" Tori's eyes widened, and blonde streaks were coming through in her hairas she read to herself what Gin thought. Tori's good side felt sadness wash over her, while the other half only wanted to laughas she saw what her best friend believed and how her words from the day before hadn't been helpful.

"What does she think?"

After a lone tear rolled down her cheek, Tori looked up at Dumbledore with the cold eyes of the Dark Element firmly back in place, and her hair dark as ever. "She thinks that Snape is in love with me." The bored look came back and her tone changed. "And those things I said to her after I got back, might have hurt her deeply enough to cause some damage. I do know all of her weak spots after all." The last part said with more enthusiasm then the rest of her declaration. "She tried to act like it didn't matter when that good version of me came back out," she paused for just a moment before adding, "but it really did," a slight grin appearing on her face as she finished.

"And now Lucius knows her weakness…and if he knows…"

"Then Voldemort knows as well." Tori said with even more irritation in her voice then before. "Which is why we should be out there looking for her and not here talking about things that happened that can't be changed!

"If he's got her already, then he will attempt to turn her and unleash her Dark powers, and then we are all screwed," she said, anger and fear mixing in her voice. "I hate that fucking bitch when she gets like this," pointing at herself for reference. "Last time this happened, she killed me. I was hoping to pay her back before she got another chance to do that again."

* * *

Voldemort looked down at the girl and smirked. "Do you like your new clothes?" he said. "I had them specially made for the Light element…for you."

Gin's eyes widened as she stared at the Dark Lord. She looked down at her outfit and immediately blushed and tried to cover herself.

Someone had changed her out of her uniform and into a too small white halter-top that didn't cover her stomach or her chest very well, a white mini skirt that just barely covered her ass, and a pair of white knee-high platform boots that was held up with buckles. She covered herself as best she could while glaring at the Dark Lord.

Voldemort smirked as he walked toward her. She watched his every step until he was directly in front of her. "Stand," he said. Gin didn't move.

Voldemort reached down, grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her up. Gin gasped, but didn't cry out as he forced her to her feet. He leaned in close to her, his breath brushing passed her ear.

"Now," he said in a calm voice, " you and I are going to talk about Severus."


	21. Yippie Kay Yay Motherf'ker

"Now," he said in a calm voice, "you and I are going to talk about Severus."

Gin's eyes widened and, finding some courage, she pushed the Dark Lord away from her. Her eyes turned blue and her hair pure white as she prepared to defend herself. "I won't tell you anything," she said. "You'll just have to try and kill me."

Voldemort grinned causing Gin is shiver in disgust. "My dear girl, you forget just how valuable you are." He took a step towards her and grabbed her face with both hands. Gin tried to get him to release her, but his grip was too tight. "And I also think that you forget that I have ways of finding out what I want without having to ask."

Gin's eyes moved to his and instantly Voldemort dived into her mind.

* * *

"_Severus Snape is not a bad man, there is no way he could truly serve the Dark Lord."_

"_Snape is not a bad guy."_

"_Snape is rude, but in a good way."_

"_I guess it was the first time I ever read your words. The first thing I ever 'heard' you say, your speech on the first day of Harry's school year."_

"_Tori kissed Snape!"_

"_Snape's in love with Tori, I just know it."_

"…_bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…"_

"_Snape…"_

"_Snape…"_

"_Severus Snape…"

* * *

_

Voldemort removed himself from her thoughts and smirked down at her. "So, it is true. Severus is your weakness."

He dropped her, allowing her to fall to the ground as she grasped her head in pain. The way he forced himself into her head was not the best feeling in the world.

"You love Severus, and you poor girl, he doesn't love you back."

"Shut up," Gin said in a low voice.

Voldemort didn't hear her and continued to talk. "He's in love with your little friend, and she, knowing about your feelings, still kissed him."

He moved over to her and leaned down behind her and whispered. "They don't care about you."

"Shut up," she said in a louder voice.

"She wants to hurt you. She wants to take him away from you. He doesn't love you at all, he loves her."

"Be quiet."

"I can help you. I can get you that which you desire most, or maybe even what you don't even know you want."

"You lie!" Gin said moving away from him. "Tori would never betray me! She is my best friend!"

"Then why did she kiss him?"

Gin's eyes narrowed as he spoke.

"Why did she do that if she cares so much about your feelings?"

Gin searched her mind for answers, but none came. Tori didn't know that she had seen them that day, and Gin had never asked her about it.

"It's because she doesn't care about you at all," Voldemort said. He gently turned her head to face his own. "It's because she wants what should rightfully be yours."

"That's not true," Gin said in a quiet voice. Voldemort smirked as the bottom of her boots began to turn pitch black, and the darkness continued to move up, changing the pure white of her clothes to darkest of blacks.

"You can have your revenge. You deserve to be happy. After all, isn't she the reason you never get the guy, isn't she the reason all your little crushes never want you," The darkness had covered her clothes and was not starting on her hair, making the white strands as dark as night. "You are all alone and no one loves you, they all love her. Even your dear sweet Severus cares nothing for you. If he did, then you wouldn't be here now." Her eyes connected with his. The last remaining part of her that was emitting the pure light of the Light element stared into his red eyes.

"Don't they both deserve to be punished after causing you to shed so many tears?"

Her eyes went black.

* * *

"How will we know if Voldemort is successful?" Tori asked as she placed the book on the Headmaster's desk.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I am unsure, but it will be quite easy to tell. Let's just hope that he doesn't succeed."

Victoria shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. "Headmaster, is it just me or did it just get really cold in here."

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes and stood. Something wasn't right here, he could feel it. Moments later, Harry Potter came rushing into the office.

"Deatheaters are just outside!" he said in a breathless puff. Dumbledore and Tori moved out of the office quickly, with Harry right behind them.

"Is He with them?"

Harry shook his head. "No, but they seem to following someone in a black cloak."

Snape met up with them as they headed for the entrance. "I felt my mark burn, unlike when I'm being summoned. Something is going on."

"There are Deatheaters right outside. Harry," Dumbledore said to the boy, "keep everyone away from the entrance hall. Things might get a little tricky."

"You suicidal maniac! You can't possibly mean for just the three of us to go out there to fight all of them?"

"We currently have no choice. Let's go."

Tori looked at Snape before rolling her eyes as she made to follow the Headmaster outside to their certain deaths. "Let's go Chuckles," she said moving past Snape.

The two walked into the entrance hall and out the front doors. Dumbledore was standing there, his wand out and ready. Snape also had his wand out, ready to fight at any time.

There were only a small handful of Deatheaters, each with their masks on and hoods up, but there was a person in the middle with just a cloak and hood.

The person stepped forward and lowered the hood. Black eyes met them and Dumbledore instantly knew who this was.

"Miss…Taylor?"

Snape looked at the Headmaster in confusion before looking back at the girl in front of him. She was in a black outfit that showed off her body quite nicely, and a black cloak. She had black hair and eyes that seemed even darker than the Dark element's eyes. The girl smiled, causing both Snape and Tori to take a gasp of air. There was no mistaking that smile.

"Why dear Headmaster Dumbledore, I'm surprised you recognize your dear, sweet, easily discarded Light element."


	22. You Should Be Kissed, And Often

Ginifer flipped her black hair over her shoulder and smiled at the three standing upon the steps of Hogwarts.

"My dear friend, Tori, and the Potions Master too. Why, you couldn't have made my job any easier, Dumbledore."

Tori looked at Dumbledore. "This is what happens when you sit on your ass instead of going after those fuckers for taking her."

Dumbledore kept his blue eyes on Gin as he asked. "What is your job?"

Gin chuckled slightly before lifting her hand, her palm pointing at Snape.

"Killing those who hurt me, and anyone else who stands in my way."

Snape's eyes widened as a rather large fireball flew at him, and then past him, hitting the wall behind him. His cloak was singed and he could still feel the heat from the ball. Gin laughed at his stunned expression.

Tori took a few steps forward, ready to try and talk Gin out of it, when she found herself frozen in place. She looked down and saw that someone had frozen her feet to the ground. She looked back up and noticed Gin's hateful eyes upon her and a single finger pointed at her feet.

"My dear friend Victoria, who always was there for me when I was feeling down. Tell me, how did it feel putting the knife in my back?"

Tori's eyes narrowed in confusion as she reverted back into her other form. "What?"

Gin moved until she was face to face with Tori and glared at her. "How did it feel kissing the one man I actually love?"

Snape's eyes widened as he heard this. Now it made sense, when Lucius said that he was her weakness. She was in love with him.

Tori's eyes widened as she realized that Gin knew what she had done. "Gin, you have to understand. I wasn't myself. It was…"

Tori hit the ground, her lip bleeding. "I care nothing for your petty lies," Gin said in a calm voice. Tori looked back up at her best friend who was currently staring at her like she was about to kill her, which she probably was.

"And you," Gin said pointing her finger at Snape. He barely had time to react before his body was pulled forward and was floating about a centimeter above the ground in front of Gin. "You had no idea of my feelings towards you, and you probably never would." Gin moved forward until her body was pressed up against Snape's. He looked down at her as she gently caressed his chest and stomach through his clothing as she spoke.

"I wanted you so much, even before I had met you in real life. I envisioned how everything would work out between us and how we would make passionate love every night," as she said this her hand wandered lower until she was caressing him through his trousers.

"Even now, the thought of you buried inside me still turns me on," she grabbed him roughly and then pushed him to the ground. "Unfortunately, I know more about you now and even though I still love you, I know that you don't have a single inkling of feeling for me." She glared at him. "So, in an attempt to move on, I plan on removing you from my sight…forever."

Gin smiled down at his surprised expression. "But don't worry, you won't be alone. Your little lover will go with you." Gin looked over her shoulder at Tori, who was still on the ground in shock.

It didn't take long for Snape to put two and two together. From everything Gin had said, it was obvious who she thought he was in love with.

A couple of Deatheaters came over and lifted him from the ground, holding him tightly. Gin walked over to him and ran her fingers over his chest again. "It's too bad that you had to pick Tori," she said, "because I was more than ready to rock your world."

Gin reached up, grabbed Snape by the back of the neck, pulled him down and kissed him forcefully and passionately. Her lips moved over his as she kissed him. Snape was in shock at what she was doing. He responded to her kiss, surprising her as he took the kiss deeper.

Ginifer pushed him away when she realized she had lost control of the situation. Her eyes were fixed on Snape as they turned blue for several seconds before turning back to black.

"I am feeling a tad bit generous, so enjoy your last few days on earth. Release him."

The Deatheaters released Snape and stood beside Gin. The others had moved closer to her too. Snape looked at her, pleading with his eyes for her to stay. Again her eyes flashed blue before returning to the black.

"Until next time, Severus," she said before grabbing the two Deatheaters next to her and disappearing, taking the other Deatheaters with her.

"Gin," Snape said to himself before sliding to the ground. He was still in shock over everything he had heard in the last few minutes. Even with all he had learned over the last few minutes, one thought continued to run through his head.

Gin Taylor was in love with him.


	23. Take it Like a A Man

Gin narrowed her eyes in anger at herself as she relaxed on the Dark Lord's throne. She was gently petting Nagini, Voldemort's pet snake. Since she had crossed over, her fear of almost anything had disappeared.

Nagini was a nice companion, very sweet and loyal.

Voldemort burst into the room, his red eyes flashing in anger. "Why didn't you kill them when you had the chance?" he yelled at her. The other Deatheaters in the room instantly backed away, knowing their master's temper. Nagini even moved away from Gin, hiding behind the chair.

Gin looked up at the enraged lord with a calm stare. "It is more interesting this way," she said.

Voldemort pulled out his wand and pointed it at her. "I swear, I think you are more trouble then you are worth."

Gin looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Then try and kill me, but I have to tell you that your precious killing curse won't work."

"Watch it," he said. "_Avada Kedavra_."

A flash of green light flew towards Gin, but she just waved her hand and the light vanished. Voldemort stood there befuddled at what had just occurred. Gin glared at him.

"Ignorant fool. Did you honestly think that the creation could be used against the creator like that? I know how to counter all my own curses, including your precious Unforgivables."

Gin stood and held her hand out, palm facing Voldemort. "I think it's time you stopped pretending, little Tom Riddle."

Voldemort's wand flew out of his hands and into Gin's. A strange black light engulfed them both before fading and then the wand broke into thousands of pieces. Gin smirked at the once powerful Voldemort, now Tom Riddle.

"Now all your powers are mine," she said before calling out for Nagini in Parseltongue. Nagini moved out from behind the throne and slide up Gin's body until she was wrapped around her shoulders and waist, her head resting on Gin's left shoulder. Gin reached up with her right hand and gently petted the snake before returning her attention to Mr. Riddle.

"You seem surprised at the extent of my powers," she said. She raised both hands and lifted Tom into the air, surrounding him in a black light.

"Let's see how you fair without your own," she said. The light around him flashed and then a teenaged Tom Riddle fell to the ground. His green eyes looked up at her through strands of black hair while the robes he was wearing dwarfed his now smaller body.

"What have you done?" he said in a voice he barely remembered. Gin smiled at the handsome boy with more similarities to his enemy than he knew before replying.

"I have drained you of your powers and reverted you to your 18-year-old self. I figured that you would find life lived as a muggle easier at a younger age than at your actual age. Besides, you are much easier to look at and it will be so much more fun for them to torture you when you are in this form than in your other."

"Them?"

Gin smirked before snapping her fingers, sending Tom to the one place he spent the most time when he was a teenager.

* * *

Dumbledore sat at the Head Table and watched both Snape and Tori. They were sitting next to each other, neither one speaking, but both thinking about the same problem.

Ginifer.

Bringing her back from the darkness was going to be a difficult task, even harder than Voldemort's task of sending her to the dark side. The possibility of her actually coming back was slim, but it could happen.

All they had to do was convince her that Snape didn't love Tori.

Dumbledore looked around the room and all the students enjoying dinner. They didn't know how close to death they were while the Light element was currently missing and apparently upset.

Suddenly a bright light appeared in the center of the Great Hall. Fearing that it was Gin returning to kill Snape and Tori, Dumbledore stood and grabbed his wand.

The light faded out and there was a young boy on his knees there. He appeared quite shocked and surprised at where he was. Dumbledore took a few steps forward, eyeing the boy carefully. The boy turned, and Ginny Weasley jumped up and screamed.

"IT'S THE DARK LORD!"

Everyone around the room began to panic and Dumbledore quickly placed his wand at his throat and began to speak.

"SILENCE!" he said in a loud booming voice. Everyone instantly quieted down. "There will be no panicking. Prefects, head to your common rooms right now."

Never before had the Great Hall been cleared out so fast. Tom stood and looked at Dumbledore after all the students had left. "Well, you could just kill me now."

"Explain what happened and how you got here," Dumbledore said. Tom sighed before he started to explain what Gin had done to him.

"Then she must have sent me here, although for the life of me I can't figure out why."

"She must have thought that we would dispose of you," Tori said stepping forward. Tom narrowed his eyes at her before speaking.

"I'm surprised at you Dark element. I would have thought that you would have enjoyed seeing me like this, without any powers and forced to be eighteen again, complete with hormones and mood swings."

Tori shrugged. "I have more important things to think about right now."

* * *

Gin sighed as she relaxed on her throne. She smiled as she thought about how much Tom was suffering right now.

The Deatheaters were going about their business, doing their best not to upset the girl. After what she had done to their master, they didn't want the same thing to happen to them.


	24. The Beginning of a Beautiful Whatever

**We don't own Harry Potter.**

Tom looked up when he heard someone enter his room. It had been three days since he had been sent here, three days being locked in this room…

Three days of being powerless.

He thought he could handle it, but now being forced to do things he used to have magic do for him was beginning to take its toll. Already he had lost his toothbrush, broken his comb, dropped the soap in the shower more times than he could count, and his clothes always appeared to be rumpled and disorganized.

Now on the morning of the fourth day someone had come to visit him. He looked up and was surprised to see the Dark element standing at the door.

"Come to watch me make a fool of myself," he said with a hateful voice. "If so, I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"Actually, I came to talk to you."

Tom narrowed his green eyes. "About what?"

"Gin, the Light element."

Tom groaned. "I should have figured as much. Everyone has been asking me about her since I came here. All I want is peace and solitude until I die and everyone continues to harass me."

Tori's eyes darkened. "Peace and solitude? If that was what you wanted then you shouldn't have become a tyrant."

Tom glared at her. "Don't presume to know me," he said. "I am more powerful than you, at least I will be once I get my strength back."

"Funny, I seem to remember kicking your ass."

Tom growled as he stood. He crossed the room until he was within three feet of her. "That was a fluke. Had you been the Light element you would have turned. I know exactly which buttons to push and…"

"And look where it got you." Tom said nothing more. "I am not pretending to know anything about you. In fact, I really know very little. Ginifer actually knows more about this world than anyone else I know, but since I can't very well talk to her right now, I have no choice but to go to the source of all my problems…you."

Tom pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine, what is it you want to know? How she got me? The details of how she humiliated me? How my own Deatheaters betrayed me? What?"

"I want to know what you did or said to her to make her so angry at me." Tom turned to her with slight confusion in his eyes. "I know that it has something to do with her thinking Snape is in love with me, but I want to know exactly what it was you said, what sort of tone you used, how easily she believed your lies, all the details of what happened when Gin turned into that bitch."

Tom sighed before sitting on his couch. He motioned for Tori to join him and only when she was seated did he begin to speak.

"Lucius brought her to me, unconscious. I had some of the female Deatheaters change her clothes to put her in a state of unease when she awoke. She did exactly as I planned, becoming embarrassed and confused as to what was going on.

"Then I grabbed her and held her for several seconds before forcing my way into her mind. It was easy to get in because of her distressed state and the fact that she had a slight concussion. I saw all her fears, doubts, memories, and her feelings for Severus in the span of a few seconds. She truly believed that he loved you that she couldn't accept any other option. She also believed that you cared for him, and she was willing to put her love aside so you could be happy, if Snape was what you truly wanted.

"As I was exiting, I noticed a more recent memory about someone named Johnny, I believe, and how he had cheated on her with another woman. The pain she felt at being used lead me into other memories of past loves being rejected and so by the time I left her mind, I knew all I had to know in order to bring her the dark side of magic.

"I used her doubts and jealousy against her. Made her believe that you were her enemy and that she deserved to be happy. I told her Snape would never accept her and that the both of you should die in punishment for causing her so much pain. It didn't take long for me to manipulate her feelings of trust and friendship towards you into hate and anger.

"She tried to fight me, but I'm afraid that I'm much to convincing. I had also allowed Nagini, my pet snake, to inject a small amount of her venom into the girl's bloodstream, causing her to hallucinate and accept her negative emotions more easily. In the end, it was her love for Snape that was her undoing. I don't think that even she knows how strong her love for him is. All I had to do was make her believe that Snape loved you, that you were the obstacle, and that Snape would never accept her love and she was mine.

"I never expected her to do this to me. If I had, I would have killed her outright."

Tori nodded as she listened. She looked up at Tom who was now examining his hand, almost like he was looking for the magic that used to be there and wasn't there anymore.

"It's strange," Tori said, "seeing you like this. I never expected that you actually had a human side." Tom turned his eyes to her and narrowed them in confusion. "Don't get me wrong," she said quickly. "I knew that you had to be human once, but I mean, you almost sound…regretful for what you did to Gin."

"Not regretful, just angry," Tom said. "That little bitch manipulated me, stole my powers, made me…muggle," he shuttered, "and then sent me to this hellhole where my enemy is only a few feet from me and I can't do anything about it."

Tori sighed. He really needed someone to help him work out his anger, and unfortunately she felt the need to help him.

"Come with me," she said standing. Tom narrowed his green eyes at her.

"I thought I was confined to this room?"

"Which you are sorely mistaken. You can go where you please, as long as you are accompanied. Since I will be with you, there is nothing to fear."

Tom stood. "Fear? Me? I fear nothing."

Tori rolled her eyes and sighed. "Whatever, just follow me Mr. Hothead."

They walked in silence for a while, Tori concentrating on where they were going and Tom glancing around at everything. In the last few years he had been away, the place still remained the same.

"Here we are," Tori said with a smile. Tom looked at the bricked wall in confusion. Tori was pacing back and forth behind him and he didn't know what was wrong with her.

"What the hell are…you…doing?" A door had appeared before him. Tori grabbed his arm and dragged him forward. She opened the door and threw him in. She entered and shut the door behind her, effectively baring almost anyone else who came here.

"I don't remember this place," Tom said as he looked around. In the center of the room was a large rink filled with ice. Next to it was a bench with a pair of strange shoes on it. Tom picked up the shoes and noticed small blades attached to the bottom. "Where are we?"

Tori stepped forward and sat on the bench. She pulled off her tennis shoes and proceeded to slip on the other shoes. "You and I are going to relax and have some fun."

"Fun? Dear girl, has it escaped you that I am the Dark Lord? My idea of fun is torturing people."

Tori smirked as she walked over to the edge of the ice and slide effortlessly across it. "You need a new hobby."

Tom raised an eyebrow. What she was doing was vaguely familiar and in his mind he remembered something similar to this, but he didn't know where or when it was.

"I didn't know Hogwarts was equipped with an ice rink," he said. Tori glided over to him and stopped right before she hit the sidewall.

"It doesn't. This is the Room of Requirement. I required an ice rink and ice skates and the room provided it to me."

"How did you…"

"Ginifer. She knows more about this world than a lot of other people, except those who are super prone to detail, although she tries."

Tom nodded before he studied the ice skates. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I told you, to relax and have some fun. You're a teenager again, and a second chance like that has to be totally soaked up and enjoyed. Besides, it's a good way to work out stress and anger."

Tom looked at the girl as she skated off again and then back at the skates. He shrugged before sitting down and slipping them onto his feet. He felt strange as he walked to the edge of the ice and then stupid when he stepped out onto the ice and promptly fell on his ass moments later.

Tori skated up to him, stopping before she reached him. "You okay?"

He glared up at her. "Do I look bloody okay? If you thought it was possible for me to ice skate you are sadly…"

Tori offered him her hand. "Let me help you up, then I can teach you. It really isn't as hard as you think it is."

He looked at the hand offered to him and then up at the face of the one offering. She smiled at him and for the first time in his life, Tom felt a warm emotion fill him. He shook it off as he took her hand and had her help him up.

"You ready?" she said once he was fully standing. He looked at her, rolled his eyes, and sighed.

"If I must," he said right before she grabbed both his hands and started to skate backwards. He moved forward slightly, and knew he was going to fall again, but she kept her grip and he didn't fall.

"Trust me."

Tom narrowed his eyes as he watched his feet while he attempted to skate. _Trust her? I am the Dark Lord, I don't trust anyone. Those who worked for me trust in me and my judgment, and they dare not cross me, unless they wanted certain death. Snape crossed me and as soon as I get my powers back, he's the first one I'll kill._

"See, you can do it," Tori said from behind him. He almost fell down at the sound of her voice. At some point she had released his hands and now he was skating on his own.

"I'm skating," he said in an amazed voice. He looked over his shoulder at Tori's smiling face. "I'm actually skating."

"Was there any doubt in your mind that you couldn't?"

They remained there for several hours, at least it seemed that way, and Tom was gaining more and more confidence as he skated. He was actually able to keep up with her in a race now.

"How did you learn to do this?" he asked as he watched her perform a simple jump. She smiled at him as she came up beside him.

"I took lessons at a community center. They were free and I had time. After a while I learned that skating was a much better alternative than getting angry over something stupid. I am still a badass though when there isn't a rink close around, but…I don't know, skating calms me."

"I…" he started, drawing Tori's attention. "I remember a time when I was young. I grew up in an orphanage and the other children feared me. One day I walked outside and the other kids were skating and I stood there for several seconds thinking how happy they were.

"The next day I tried to skate and fell on my arse. Naturally they laughed at me and I got angry and then my powers melted the ice, making it impossible for them to enjoy it. After that I never skated again."

He rubbed the back of his head in confusion. "Never thought that it could be this easy though. It's funny sometimes the things you remember." Tori smiled at him before setting off with a taunt of how he couldn't catch her, which was a challenge he accepted.

They skated for a while longer, neither paying any attention to the time, when they heard a noise.

Tori, who had been skating in front of Tom backwards stopped to see where the noise came from. Tom, who hadn't learned how to stop properly yet, slammed into her sending them both down onto the ice.

It took Tori three seconds to register the pain, four seconds to register the cold ice, and five seconds to realize that there was a warm, male body on top of her.

Tom had come to the realization much faster than she had and was now looking down at her with his intense green eyes. Their eyes connected and for several seconds neither moved, then he smiled, a real smile, and Tori couldn't help but smile back.

She had never seen him smile before and it wasn't frightening or terrifying at all. In fact, it made her feel much warmer inside.

"Sorry about that," he said still not making any attempt to move his body.

"Don't worry about it. I should have taught you how to stop too."

A sound of someone clearing their voice was heard and both teens looked up and noticed a very amused Headmaster standing there looking down at them.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Both scrambled to stand back up, which lead to them falling down some more. Finally, after several failed attempts, both Tom and Tori were standing in front of Dumbledore, their faces quite red from both the cold and the embarrassment.

"I was looking for you Miss Miller and when I couldn't find you in your room I became worried. I searched everywhere for you and now I find you here, with Mr. Riddle."

At the sound of Dumbledore calling him the same thing he was called in school, Tom's happy mood disappeared.

"I'm tired," he said in a low voice, obviously filled with anger. He skated off the ice, removed his skates, placed his shoes back on, and left.

Tori watched him leave with a bit of sadness in her heart. She turned to Dumbledore and sighed. "I really was hoping that I could get through to him," she said before leaving the rink and room herself.

Dumbledore chuckled to himself in the empty room. "You did my dear, and that is what scares him."


	25. In 9 Hrs and 23 mins You'll Be Mine

_Gin stared down at the dead bodies of her former best friend and the only man she could ever care about, her dark eyes sparkling in happiness as her black hair flowed behind her in the wind. _

_She looked up to see herself, with baby blue eyes and soft blonde hair staring at the same scene. Her eyes filled with tears that slowly rolled down her face. Her body was transparent, almost like she was a ghost. _

"_I killed them," Dark Gin said with a smile. "Now I can live life peacefully."_

"_I wish that were so, but in reality you will never have a peaceful life." _

_Dark Gin glared at Light Gin, her dark eyes filled with hate and anger. "What the hell are you talking about? Those who have wronged me have been taken care of and that was what I wanted."_

_Light Gin looked up at Dark Gin with sad eyes. "If that is so, then why are you crying?"_

_Dark Gin glared at Light Gin before raising her hand to her face. Her cheek was wet. She pulled her hand back and looked at it with surprise. "What?" She looked back up to where the Light Gin had been standing, but she was gone._

_Her surroundings came into focus then. She was back in her old room, holding the seventh book of Harry Potter. She opened the book and inside were words she didn't expect to see. Every page covered with the same words over and over again._

"_Don't do this Gin, I love you."

* * *

_

Ginifer sat up in her bed. The black sheets were wrapped around her body as shetook several deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself.

Her mind wandered to the dream that was quickly slipping away. What did it mean? Who loved her? What was she supposed to do?

Her eyes glanced around the room, her hair flowing over her shoulders. She crept over to the mirror against the wall, holding the sheet firmly against her nude body. She looked at her reflection with surprise.

Her hair and eyes were flashing from dark to light, almost like she wasn't sure what she should be feeling or who she really was.

She closed her eyes to the sight and tried to clear her mind, but the words that Voldemort had said to her suddenly flew back into her head.

"_Don't they both deserve to be punished…"_

"_You are all alone…"_

"_No one loves you…"_

Her eyes flew open and she looked at herself again. She was back with black hair and black eyes. She smirked at the reflection before turning away from the mirror and crossing the room.

"Idiotic dream," she said as she dressed. She slipped the leather corset onto her body before calling for a maid. A young girl rushed into the room and quickly tied the corset and assisted with the rest of the dressing. A black dress that clung to her body was put on. The dress was sleeveless and was wrapped around her body. Her arms and shoulders were bare as the dress flared out at the waist. It was an elegant dress, and Gin smiled at herself in the mirror.

"The perfect dress…for a funeral," she said to herself. She sent the girl away and allowed her hair to flow passed her shoulders. She quickly applied some make-up to her eyes, making them appear darker than they actually were, before allowing Nagini to wrap around her waist and shoulders and leaving the room.

* * *

Tom walked down the hallway with thousands of thoughts running through his head. Yesterday, he had acted poorly, and he found himself wanting to apologize, something he had never wanted to do before.

He just couldn't stand to be in Dumbledore's presence knowing that the man was planning something and meddling, as he was prone to do. However, it wasn't Dumbledore he wanted to apologize to.

The Dark Element had shown him something yesterday that he had never seen before, at least that he could remember. She had been kind to him without looking for any sort of reward in return. She simply wanted to help him and he had never thanked her.

So now here he was roaming the halls searching for the girl. He had asked several people if they knew the girl's location, but all he got were strange looks or bad directions.

He finally found her in the library, reading some book and looking rather confused.

"Something I can help you with?" he said quietly after reaching her table. Tori looked up at him and smiled.

"Tom…sure, I could always use some help. Gin was always the expert on these types of things anyways."

He took a seat next to her and glanced at the ancient history books she was reading. He then looked at her in confusion.

"I don't understand. What exactly are you looking for?"

"A way to bring my best friend back."

Tom's eyes looked upon the girl as she searched frantically through the books. She seemed sad and upset over this entire affair. An affair that he caused with his attempts to become more powerful.

"I just…want to get her back. If I could just make her understand that I don't see Snape the way she does. It is just…"

"Just what?" Tom asked with some genuine interest. Tori turned to him and sighed.

"The darkness, the dark magic within me, when 'she' takes over everything falls through. I go a tad bit crazy and feel attracted to Snape, simply because I know of her attraction to him." She turned back to the books. "I've been looking for a way to somehow stop all this."

Tom watched as she tossed the book aside and then gathered her face in her hands. "This is crazy. I don't know what to do. I have never been this lost before."

Tom sighed before standing. "I know what to do."

Victoria looked up at him, her eyes wide with shock and wonder. "You…want to…?"

"Come on," he said in an impatient voice, not looking at her. "We have much to do and very little time in which to do it." With that he walked out of the library, not even looking back to see if she was following him.

It took Tori almost thirty seconds to realize what was happening before she was up and following him. When she finally caught up with him she grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Why are you helping me now, after you went through all the trouble to get me here in the first place?"

Tom didn't answer her or look at her for several seconds. He himself didn't know the actual reason, only that he felt compelled to do this. He reasoned with himself during those few seconds on why he would want to help her, but he could only come up with one answer that sounded right to him at that time.

"Because you did something that no one else has ever done before, and I feel I should return the favor."

Tori narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What did I do?"

Finally Tom turned and looked at her, right into her light brown eyes with his intense green ones.

"You were the first person to ever show me an ounce of kindness, and you did it despite of what I did to you."

* * *

Snape was sitting in his office with a glass of Firewhiskey in his hands, but he wasn't drinking it. In the days that had passed his mind was still contemplating the entire scene in front of Hogwarts, when Ginifer had admitted to being in love with him, and then the fact that she wanted to kill him.

_I wanted you so much, even before I had met you in real life._

He closed his eyes as he thought about why he was dwelling on this girl and her infatuation with him. She surely couldn't really be in love with him, when she came from a world that considered him a fictional character.

_I don't see you as a Deatheater._

She placed so much trust and faith in him, despite everything he had done. Despite the fact that in her world he wasn't real.

_I'm surprised you recognize your dear, sweet, easily discarded Light element."_

She was in so much pain, and that pain was helping to feed her anger. There had to be a way for them to stop this before she tried to kill them again. There had to be something he could…they could do.

_It's too bad you had to pick Tori, cause I was more than ready to rock your world._

The words had affected him, more than he would have liked. Even know, thinking about them made him want to drink his glass of Firewhiskey, but he couldn't do that until he came up with a solution to the problem.

_Your little lover will go with you._

Some way to bring Gin back to the real world, away from the dark magic she was currently immersed in.

_You had no idea of my feelings toward you, and you probably never would._

Some way to bring her back to him, bring her back into his arms.

…_I still love you…_

He took a drink of his Firewhiskey.


	26. Stop trying to help me and help me

**Sorry about the wait, but both of us have been busy and haven't had a chance to write. Hopefully we will upload the next few chapters within the next week or two weeks at the latest.**

Tom stood across from her in the Room of Requirement. After finally learning how to harness the power of the room for his own devices, Tom and Tori had entered the room to find a large dueling platform set up with a strange plastic box on one end.

Tori raised an eyebrow at what she saw and then looked at Tom confused. "I don't understand."

"In order to help your friend, you have to give up dark magic. In essence, you have to stop being the Dark Element."

Tori sighed. "I don't think that is possible. I mean, I am the Dark Element. How does one stop doing something like that?"

"It isn't easy," Tom said before heading toward the boxed end of the platform. "It is easier for the Light element to embrace darkness because of the Light element's trusting and kind nature."

"But Ginifer doesn't trust…"

"No," Tom said interrupting, " she doesn't trust everyone, but she does trust some people. The Light element is also known to be quite vulnerable about those people because the number is usually so few. It is for this reason that the Light element is so easy to turn.

"However, the Dark element is already untrusting of others and, present company excluded, are usually very rude, arrogant, dangerous, and hurtful. It is much harder to change them from dark to light."

"You don't think I'm any of those things?"

Tom looked directly at her as he placed himself in the large plastic box. It was the first time he had looked at her since they had left to head to the room. "This other side of you does not possess those qualities, however, the dark part of you does."

Tori nodded before looking away. His words were kind, but also contained bitterness as well.

"You do have one thing going for you that will make this a little easier," Tom said drawing Tori's attention. He wasn't looking at her, but across the platform in silence. "This side of you is for the light and that will help affect your Dark element persona. Now take your place at the other end of the platform."

Tori nodded before taking her place. She stared straight at Tom for several seconds before he spoke breaking the silence in the room.

"Now, for the first step…"

* * *

Severus downed the glass of firewhiskey, feeling the drink burn as it slid down his throat. It didn't faze him as he came to a revelation. 

Ginifer Taylor was still in love with him.

Despite being taken from them, and turned over to dark magic, she still harbored the same emotion towards him as she did when she was here at Hogwarts.

She was willing to kill him to get over it, do anything to get him out of her life and begin the healing process.

And that was the key to saving her.

* * *

Tom watched as once again Tori was unable to release him from the box. 

"You aren't trying hard enough," he said in a calm voice. " You can destroy the box without hurting me, I know you can do it."

Tori, now in her dark form but with her own eyes, looked at Tom with fear shining through. "I don't think I can."

"You don't need to think, you know that you can do this."

"But…"

"Listen," Tom said in a kind voice, which was beginning to soothe Tori's doubts, "I believe in you. You already accomplished the first step by learning to control your other side. Now all you have to do is be in this form and do one major act of kindness. I want you to help me get out of this box. All you have to do is make it happen."

Tori sighed and closed her eyes. She began to concentrate, focusing all her energy into what she had to do. She lifted her hands and a strange pink light began to glow from them. Tom smiled at the sight. She was learning.

Suddenly, without warning, her eyes flew open and turned pitch black. The light around her hands changed to black too and sent a beam straight at the box, shattering the plastic. Tom's eyes widened in shock; he hadn't thought her this powerful.

As quickly as it had come the light stopped and Tori fell to the ground. Tom moved out of his now crumbling plastic safe-box and approached the girl. Her hair and clothes returned to their original color, as he got closer. He knelt down beside her and reached out to touch her shoulder when she bolted upright.

Tom backed away from her in surprise at the sudden movement. He looked at her downcast face and felt the strangest urge, to help her.

Tori looked up at Tom and felt two emotions run through her simultaneously. The first was a great surge of anger. The second was not one she recognized, nor understood.

"Tom?" She said quietly. "What's happening to me?"

Tom helped the young girl to her feet and tried stepping away, unfortunately for him she wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him like he was her life force, the only thing keeping her alive.

"I believe…that the Dark element is fighting back." Tori's eyes flashed black before returning to their original color.

"It hurts," she groaned in pain. "Please make the pain go away."

Tom could feel her tears on his shoulder and she began to cry. The pain was growing as the Dark element was trying to assume control. She had always been the stronger force, and she wasn't about to give up her power to a weaker form without causing some damage in her path.

"I…I don't know how."

Tori looked into his eyes with her puffy, red ones. "Please…"

Tom looked deeply into those trusting eyes. It was the first time anyone had ever looked at him and trusted him with their whole being. He placed his palm on her cheek, his thumb gently brushing the area under her eye, wiping the tears away. A sudden need arose in him and before he could stop himself, he was leaning in towards her.

Tori watched as Tom came closer as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She closed her eyes, waiting for whatever was meant to come her way.

At the exact moment their lips were to touch, the door flew open and the two jumped away from each other. Snape and Harry were standing at the door together.

Tom narrowed his eyes at Potter, but for some reason felt no anger or resentment towards the boy. Not like he had all of those years he spent fighting against the good side, it was more like an automatic response to hate him.

Harry glared at Tom and reached for his wand, but the look the Dark element was giving him stopped him in his tracks. There was something different about her, something he couldn't describe. Then he noticed it.

Victoria's eyes were Gryffindor red. The color of blood. Of pure evil.

However, Harry was the only one who noticed.

"I have finally found you both. I know how to stop Gin…Miss Taylor," Snape said quickly.

Tori raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing as Snape began to tell them what he knew and what he had planned.

* * *

Outside of Hogwarts, just beyond the school grounds, a large army of Deatheaters stood waiting. 

Lucius stood in front wondering why his son was nowhere to be found, when he felt a presence next to him. He looked up and saw his new mistress. He quickly fell to his feet.

"Know this Lucius," she said with a voice as cold as ice. "If you harm a single hair on either the Dark element or Severus Snape then I will kill your son and wife before leaving you to die the life of a mortal."

Lucius looked up at the woman glaring down at him from the top of the black stallion. Her eyes promised death to anyone who disobeyed her.

"I understand my lady," he said before standing.

"Very good," she said before riding away. Lucius shuttered as she moved away from him. The fear she placed in him was much worse than anything that Lord Voldemort could instill in him. She didn't just make promises.

She kept them.


	27. Give in to the Dark Side

**Sorry it's been so long since we've updated. We both ended up with a bit of writer's block and school, work, and life seemed to get in the way. But now we are working on finishing this little story for all those who are still reading. Happy Holidays and enjoy!**

As the dark army of Death Eaters continued on their path to the school, the wind began to pick up, stirring everyone and everything, a sign that danger was approaching. Gin's dark hair and long elegant dress swayed back and forth as the wind whirled around her. The mane of her black stallion sloshed back and forth, mimicking its master's own hair.

It was the mere presence of so much power constantly trying to convert itself into something else, something that it shouldn't have been, and attempting to gain greater intensity for the impending battle, that only served to further stress the elements of all magic; causing the whirlwinds to occur.

Lucius and the others in the ranks had never seen such an event before. And to those, like Lucius, who had personally seen their new mistress' powers up close felt that _nothing_ could possibly take away their victory; not even the Boy-Who-Lived.

Meanwhile, back in Hogwarts…

Tori's emotions were conflicting. She was feeling something for Tom that she had never felt before and the fact that he might have actually kissed her was making her feel joyful, but knowing that he was once the proud and evil Lord Voldemort, that would have tried to kill her at one point in time, brought about the conflict. The conflict in her emotions led to a lowering of her defenses…and the Dark Element always took the opportunity to harness those moments.

"I was so fucking close," she whispered to herself. Her self-monologue went unnoticed by the other three engaged in conversation about Snape's plan.

She glanced over at Harry and Snape. If those two assholes hadn't of entered when they had she would have kissed Tom… and she really wanted to…didn't she?

It had taken Tom over a week to even come near her without acting like a jackass the entire time, and now he probably wouldn't even come near here with those kinds of intentions ever again, it was disheartening. Each thought gave the darkness more control over Tori's body.

With all the conflicting emotions and weakening defenses, Tori lost complete control over her emotions, urges, and powers and stood up from the ground, this time completely out of control.

"Oh, Harry…Severus…" her sickening sweet tone caused all three men to turn to her. Harry had tried to forget what he had seen writing it off as a trick of light, but now it was obvious he should have spoken up sooner.

Focusing on the two who had barged in on her and Tom's moment a black fire surrounded her hands and her eyes turned ebony. "This is what you deserve, bastards!"

All of her rage bled into her powers and added more intensity to the blast emanated from her hands and shot out towards the two morons just standing there at the door, both thinking that they were safe from her. There was only one thought going through their heads at that moment, "Oh, shit."

They would have been safe from the attack; in fact all three men in the room would have been safe from the blast headed for them. While it was aimed in their general direction, at the last second the little spark of Tori's light had prevailed and made the blast miss. However, Tom had believed that the other two were about to end up very much like that plastic safety box at the other end of the dueling platform. For the first time in his life he did the heroic thing and jumped in front of the beam, effectively killing himself to protect the other two.

The moment Tom hit the ground in a lifeless heap Tori was able to regain control and rushed over to him, hoping to get to him and save his life before he died. She couldn't allow him to die like that, not before she had a chance to tell him things that he needed to hear. He wouldn't die here, not by her hands, and not for those two who didn't even know they had interrupted anything.

She was a frantic mess searching over his body for a way to make him wake back up, a way to make him alive again. She called his name over and over, but it seemed as though he couldn't hear her. She pulled him to her chest and cried as she continued to say his name.

Harry went over to her after a moment knowing how much she was hurting. He knew this wasn't the best time, but she had to get herself together before heading into battle and he had to get her to see that. His touch repulsed her so much that she threw him away from her and commenced weeping over Tom's lifeless body.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Tom. Please wake up. Please…"

Torn between going to comfort the young girl on the ground mourning his former master and helping the young whelp of a boy who had stupidly attempted to pull a much more powerful witch away from a dead friend, Severus ultimately chose to help Potter. He not only feared that Tori may have seriously injured the boy, but he also feared that she may do something similar to him should he try to pry her from the dead body in her arms.

As he attended to the bump forming on the back of Harry's skull he could hear the tears falling to the ground as the Dark Element continued to cry for her fallen friend. He knew that the two had become close since Voldemort had lost his powers, and Severus felt sorry for her for a brief moment in time, at least until he remembered where that blast had been directed in the first place.

"You tried to kill me! And you nearly succeed in killing Potter!" Snape said in a moment of anger. Tori didn't turn, but instead spoke in a calm, even voice.

"No, I saved your sorry hide. You two lame brains interrupted what could have been an extremely intense moment between Tom and me and she retaliated. You'd both be dead if I hadn't stopped her."

Snape's eyes widened. She liked Tom?

"You actually liked that maniac? He's the reason why Ms. Taylor turned over to the dark side. He's the reason why all of the evil things have happened in our world for the last decade. It was his idiotic notions that got hundreds of otherwise decent Purebloods to form that homicidal group of maniacs outside on the castle grounds ready to tear this place down just so your former best friend can kill the both of us because she thinks we have betrayed her in some unforgivable manner. He was the one that put those ideas in her head, and you would wish him alive over the two of us," Severus said pointing at the unconscious boy on the ground and himself.

"Better a man who accepts me, all of me," she said transforming into her darker side. "Better a man who knows how to help me control her, a man who craves power and respect as much as myself. Better an ex-Dark Lord than a sullen, brooding, and snarky, Potions Master who doesn't have enough ambition to leave this place of teaching dunderheads for something far more rewarding. Better the man who could help me cultivate my powers for what they were truly meant to be used for, rather than trying to turn me into something I'm not."

After her little speech, Tori had fully transformed back into her Dark Element form and had managed to wandlessly lift Snape from the ground two feet in the air and have him pinned to the wall as she attacked him both verbally and physically, cutting off his air supply.

"Besides, it is equally your fault that Ginifer is as she is now. Never once did you tell her of your feelings, so it was easy for To…Voldemort to manipulate her mind. It was so easy for him to tell her what she feared was true without any idea as to how you felt about her."

Once Tori calmed down enough to realize what she was doing to the only man her friend had ever loved, even if she hadn't even actually admitted it to anyone, she gently set him downand went back over to Tom's lifeless body. She hadn't reverted back to her lighter side, but Severus had noticed that her features appeared softer and her eyes were her original blue color, a very beautiful contrast to the jet-black hair of her darker side.

Her sobbing began once again as she descended down to Tom. Severus almost didn't hear her, since he was across the room helping Potter understand what had happened before he had blacked out, but he barely understood the language she was speaking over the newly reverted form of his former master. It almost sounded like an ancient burying ritual prayer, but it was more in depth than any of the ones he had ever heard before, and some of the phrases being used were ones he had never heard, which had confused him and made it hard for him to be able to decipher.

Then, as her hands began to glow with a light blue color, Severus realized that it wasn't a burial ritual at all that she had been reciting, it was an even older resurrection spell she was attempting to cast on him. It was nothing a Light Element could ever do. Not only because it took far more power than a Light Element could ever produce, but also because resurrections were solely typed under the Dark Arts for the fundamental balance fuck up it did to the entire cosmic order of things. Only a Dark Element would ever attempt to do something like that. And from the look of things, she was going to try.

The longer she spent over Tom's body with her hands placed on his chest, the brighter the light around her hands became, the more of her life force was being offered to revive his, and the less dark she appeared to be. It wasn't until Tom took his first breath in over ten minutes that Severus noticed something strange about the young girl…she was no longer the Dark Element. The darkness had disappeared from within her, almost like it had never existed in the first place.

Tom opened his eyes and smiled at Tori as the tears of happiness continued to stream down her cheeks. "Hey there," he said as she slowly wiped the tears away.

Overwhelmed by the experience of everything and having brought him back from Death's doors, Tori did the only thing she could think to do at that moment in time. She snogged the air right back out of him.

They might have gone farther than that if it hadn't been for Severus and Harry interrupting them again for their own sanity.

Barely recovered from his last encounter with the young witch on the ground Harry spoke for both himself and the Potions Master.

"I hate to interrupt something that the both of you fought so hard to finally get to do, but your best friend," Harry said pointing at Victoria, "and your army of Death Eaters," pointing at Tom, "are right outside the castle waiting for us to hand you two," pointing at Snape and Victoria, "over to that crazy bitch she's turned into because of him," pointing back at Tom. "I'm pretty sure that if we don't get up there soon, they'll start attacking the castle and everyone standing in their way."

"I'm shocked Mr. Potter. I hadn't thought you could form a coherent thought about anything that wasn't Quidditch related. Apparently you do have a functioning brain. I just wish you would use it in my class once in a while," Snape said in his usual voice.

Everyone went silent, completely gobsmacked. Just as Harry was about to make a retort the entire castle shook alerting them all that they had run out of time before the battle would begin. After a moment of realization for everyone and another quake of the castle walls, everyone high tailed it out of the Room of Requirement and up to the castle grounds to find a way to put an end to the battle before anymore people could get hurt over this unwarranted love triangle.


	28. Be True to Yourself, But Which Part?

**A/N: We wish to apologize for our haniously long wait on this chapter, but we have good reasons. One had school, both had work, we both got stuck, and then we kind of took a break. But we're back now and we swear we were not cheating with the girl from the copier place. (All Friends fans should have gotten that.)**

**We don't own Harry Potter, but Gin and Tori belong to us. Now the lawyers can go home happy. Enjoy!**

As they raced through the castle up to the grounds and the impending battle the castle commenced shaking from the force of the spells being thrown at it from the Death Eaters and their dark mistress. The closer they got to the entrance of the castle the harder everything shook and the more dangerous it was to move around.

Paintings were falling from the walls, pieces of the ceiling were crashing to the ground, almost aiming for the group, and the ground refused to stop shaking.

Harry and Tom walked on the outside of the group, so they were the ones constantly being smacked with the falling paintings. Tom didn't mind so much because he was protecting Tori from the constant headache he was contracting from being hit by the borders, and the people inside the paintings either yelling apologies or obsinaties in his ear. Harry, on the other hand, was protecting Severus from the constant smacks and hated every minute of it wishing that he were the one standing next to Tori for her protection.

Severus and Tori, while not having to worry about the paintings and their occupants, were the ones dodging the debris falling from the ceiling. Most of it was just a pebble here or there, but there were the occasional stone that fell causing the group to have to split from each other for safety. At one point a boulder fell heading straight for Severus. Tori was the only one who saw it in time and pushed him out of the way not thinking of how she was going to protect herself. Tom noticed the loss of her body heat next to him just as she would have been hit and an even larger chunk of the castle came crashing down to kill her.

Severus had managed to land on something rather soft for all the debris surrounding him, but very soon realized that Potter had broken his fall, but still he couldn't figure out why he had fallen in the first place. Once he had righted himself and Harry he found his answer in the form of a chunk of Gryffindor Tower in the middle of the area they had been occupying, split in half over a bright yellow barrier. Safely snug in the barrier were Tori and Tom, with her curled up under him and him protectively hunched over her.

"I think it's reasonably safe enough for you to get up so we can continue to our doom. Not that I'm rushing you two, but I'd rather not have to wait to die," Severus said in his usually snarky, sardonic voice.

"No one is going to die, at least not anymore. Now that we all have something to be able to contribute to this fight, we can all watch each other's backs," Tori stated.

"Yeah, you and Potter can watch out for each other, and Tori and I can protect each other."

Both of the other males standing there exchanged glances between themselves and gave Tom pointed looks. Once everyone got in their glances, looks, and even their glares in, they all proceeded on their way.

Severus could already see the front of the grounds from his position, but he didn't think that anyone could see him from outside, so he believed them reasonably safe from any direct attacks where they were. At least until that first fireball shot past his head, after that he didn't assume that the newly transformed Dark Element wouldn't have thought of a way to be able to aim at him without even being able to see him at a clear angle.

Ducking the fireball meant that he ducked into the stairwell leading to Dumbledore's office. He signaled for everyone to follow him up for a breather before they had to go fight.

Once they were all situated inside of his office, Dumbledore mysteriously appeared from somewhere in the back with Fawkes perched on his shoulder.

"Hello everyone, I'm glad to see you all made it out of the Room of Requirement before it caved in on itself. I was afraid that you had all been lost inside and then Ms. Taylor would have destroyed the school just to find that she had already killed the two she's come after.

"I trust that you have a plan to stop her from destroying this school."

"You aren't seriously going to allow these two to sacrifice themselves for this school, are you?" Tom was confused, angry, and something more that he couldn't quite understand.

"Of course I'll not allow them to go out there and sacrifice themselves for this school; just like I would never allow anyone who resides within these walls to do that. I will, however, allow you four to go out there, along with everyone else whom wishes to fight for this school.

"And I may not personally approve of your plan to stop Ms. Taylor, Severus my boy, but at the moment, that is the best plan we have for this situation. So I wish you all well, and promise that this school has your back."

With Dumbledore's blessing and encouraging words, the four set out to their fate.

Because Gin had seen for herself that they were indeed coming out, she permitted them some peace while in the Headmaster's office. She already knew the old kook would be giving them the mysteriously vague, comforting, and encouraging advice he always gave Harry.

So, when she saw them begin to emerge she allowed them to come to her. She could be patient enough to allow this to happen.

As the group approached and were surrounded by the dark army, Gin noticed a pair that looked familiar yet different. She knew she should know them, but she couldn't place them; until she saw their eyes. While even their eyes looked different, she could recognize something deep within them.

The girl in the group, which had to be Tori, had long, wavy, but not curly, blonde hair that went down to about her lower back, pulled back from her face in multiple layers, but otherwise left lose. She was slightly taller and slimmer, but she still had well defined contours. While her outer robes were still the school's basic black, her under clothes were pure white. Gin could tell that Tori was wearing a dress from the long flowing hemline that was exposed from the robes. But what couldn't be seen was that she was wearing an almost exact copy of Ginifer's dress. It was a bodice top with long hemline to make it a formal gown, but Tori's had white gossamer sleeves, that were merely connected to the dress at the side, nothing on the shoulders, that belled out well past her hands.

But her eyes still were Tori's eyes, only brighter. They still held all the knowledge and emotions that Tori always portrayed, they just weren't the same color. Instead of them being the intense sapphire blue, they were a softer, almost ice blue.

Tom, however, had almost nothing that signified him as familiar except that he reminded Ginifer of a slightly better looking Harry Potter.

While his hair was still the dark brunette of Harry's, Tom's was shorter, but still longish, and purposely messy. It was like a long, messy, spike; gorgeous. His eyes were still green, but not the intense green of Harry's, or the deep green they had been after Ginifer stripped him of his powers and left him for the Muggle life, they were just a hue of green.

He too was tall and slim with just a hint of muscle in his arms. This was plainly clear due to his wardrobe. Because he wasn't wearing the school robes, you could see the Muggle style of clothing he had chosen to don; a hunter green T-shirt that cut off just below his shoulder, a camouflage headband, folded so it looked like an armband, on his left forearm, faded blue jeans that hung loosely around his hips and widened around the legs for better movement, a black leather belt, so his pants wouldn't fall down during battle, and black sneakers.

"He cleans up nicely. But what were you thinking bringing a Muggle to a Wizarding battle? I stripped him of his very ability to have powers, not just his own. Or did you honestly think that if you changed his appearance and dressed him up that I would spare his life?

"Sorry, but you were sadly mistaken. If he doesn't leave here now, he will die like the rest of you, Muggle or not." Gin's demeanor took on an even eviler appearance, if that was possible.

Gin surveyed the group before her and noticed Severus and Harry in the background. Aiming her wand squarely at his chest so the curse would have added effectiveness, Gin screamed, "Avada Kedavra!"

Just as suddenly as the eerily green light exploded from Gin's wand, a ruby barrier engulfed Severus' body and repelled the curse.

"You'll have to come up with some new tricks to get to us now. I'm not going to let you hurt anyone anymore," Tori exclaimed!

"So you're protecting your lover I see. Maybe I should get rid of you first," Gin glared at her former friend as she decided on how she would kill her.

"You can try… but there's something I should tell you. Severus has never been my lover… I never had any feelings for..."

"You lie!" Gin yelled as she snapped her wand to the right. Instantly her wand transformed into a black steel double-edged sword with silver snakes entwining her wrist as the hilt. The hurt, anguish, and despair pulsing through her very being, had transformed itself into a sword of pure malice. The stronger the feelings she felt within her the more powerful the blasts from the sword would become. If she felt strong enough, she could kill with the blows alone, and she'd never have to get her blade bloody.

Tori prepared herself to fight, but Severus stepped in front of her. He looked directly at Gin, who seemed slightly amused that he would face her like he was.

"This is my fight," he said firmly. "It's my fault and now I have to take care of the mess."

"Going to defend your lover? How noble of you. I would have thought that you would let her fight her own battles, but I guess that you just care about her too much," mock caring dripping from her voice.

Severus took a step forward. "Gin," he said in a pleading voice, "don't do this," his eyes portraying a small amount of the longing in his heart he felt after her transformation to the abomination that stood before him.

Gin narrowed her black eyes before swinging her sword at him. A blast of red light hit him square in his chest, providing a direct conduit to her jealous rage, and knocked him into the nearby wall. "Nothing you can say will bring me back to the light side. Besides, being bad is so much more fun. I wonder why I never went this way in the first place."

"You're a good person," Snape forced out as managed to get to a standing position. His hand was wrapped around his middle, and he had a cut on his head, but he still stood tall.

"A good person?" Gin said with malice in her voice and a sneer across her face. "If I'm such a good person then why don't I get the guy? HUH!?"

Another blast from her sword and Severus was back into the wall and finding it harder to stand this time, but still he did and continued to move towards Ginifer.

"Take my prom date for example. I wasn't willing to give him what he wanted, so he went to someone else. Instead of becoming angry I just turned away and let them be together. Why waste my time on someone who couldn't be faithful to me right? Does that make me a good person, or just an idiot for allowing something like that to happen?" She sent another blast at him before turning to her Deatheaters.

"Don't just stand there you fools! Leave Snape to me and take care of the others. I don't want any time wasted," rage seething form her very core that she should be stuck with the imbeciles of the former Dark Lord as her underlings.

The Deatheaters wasted no time moving away from their mistress and attacking the rest of the school. Severus and Gin were left alone as Tom, Tori, and Harry were thrust into the thick of things as the Deatheaters surrounded what remained of the school to finish everyone else off as their Dark Mistress had commanded.

Tori kept as close an eye on things as she could between dodging curses and disabling the wizards before her. She'd not kill any of them, just in case there was a way for them to be able to be reincorporated back into society later on after some serious rehabilitation. And besides, Light Elements don't kill, no matter what the cost may eventually be to them.

As the battle waged on, Gin turned back to Severus, never so much as losing her train of thought. "Then I get the chance of a lifetime! I'm pulled into the world of my books; to the world were my every fantasy can come to life and my imagination finally has the proper outlet.

"And I begin to allow myself to believe that here I can become what I've always dreamed, and possibly even have the kind of life and friends that I've waited so patiently for all of my life. I had even hoped to find the kind of love that I've read so much about and could only dream of one day obtaining.

"But I was wrong. You turned out to be the biggest mistake of my life, but luckily it is one I can rectify easily, cause you see I'm not a good person anymore."

Another blast, another dent in the wall. Severus cried out as he cradled his now broken arm against his body.

"That's not true!" he said firmly. "I never loved Tori. How could I when you were always the one who occupied my mind, my every…"

"YOU LIE!"

Another blast, this one just speeding past him and hitting the wall behind him. He continued moving forward.

"It's true. You know everything about me; my past, my mistakes," he held out his exposed left arm so she could clearly see that he meant joining the dark side and their maniacal leader, "you've always looked past my days as a Deatheater and the horrible things I did before I changed, and that's something no woman, let alone a man, has done in a long time."

She glared at him fiercely, but she hadn't blasted him again.

"That night before I discovered you were in fact the Light Element I found you outside and I couldn't help but think that you looked like a goddess, and then when you became your true form you were even more of a goddess. I couldn't help but notice you."

Gin laughed a sinister laugh. "Physical attraction. How petty. What good is it if you don't care about what's inside?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, I do care," he said honestly. He took another step forward, now close enough to feel the blade should she decide to swing it again. "You angered me, you made me frustrated, but you knew me better than anyone else. You didn't care that I was a Deatheater, you didn't care that I had killed people, you didn't care that I worked for a madman. You cared about me, despite all that. Then you kissed me."

Gin's eyes flashed from black to blue before turning back again. She was remembering it, she was trying to come back.

"It was just on the cheek, that first kiss, but I wanted it more than anything. It affected me more than I would have liked it to. Then you were kidnapped and I felt like my heart was being ripped out. I didn't understand what I was feeling until I saw you again…like this."

He moved forward again, putting himself directly in front of her. He was in pain and he didn't care, he could smell her perfume and the pheromones she was producing and that negated it all.

"I know that you want to kill me to end the pain in your heart, and if that is what you really want then I won't stop you." He fell to his knees before her, willing to die by her hands. "I have just one request. Leave the others alone. Don't hurt them because of a mistake you think I made."

She made to swing her blade to end his life and her growing pain, however, mid swing she heard, "Don't do this Gin, I love you."

Gin's eyes turned blue as his words hit her. "What did you just say?" she asked in her normal voice. Nothing evil resided in her voice or demeanor for the briefest of moments, and Severus gained hope that he could still save her.

He looked up into her blue eyes with his onyx ones. "I said, I love you. I love you just as much as you love me. I never meant to hurt you, especially unintentionally, but if my death will take your pain away…then I'm willing to die, only by your hands."

Gin's head began to pound. He was there on his knees willing to die and saying that he loved her. The pain grew worse as a bright light began to surround her.

"Gin? What's wrong," Severus asked as the light began to burn in his eyes.

He stood and using his good arm pulled her towards him. "Tell me what to do. Gin?"

His arm around her was her undoing. She screamed as the pain became unbearable. The light around her suddenly shot out like a sonic boom engulfing the entire school in it.

Deatheaters, students, and teachers alike stopped in their battle as the power of the Light Element consumed them. It was incredible.

Seconds later the light receded back and Severus was able to see the girl in his arm again.

The darkness within her was gone. Her dress had reverted to white, her hair to blonde, and if she were conscious he was sure her eyes would be that sparkling blue again.

He wrapped both his arms around her before realizing that the light must have healed his injuries. He quickly picked her up and walked over to Tori and the others.

"Bind the unconscious and disabled together for transportation to Azkaban, find all of the dead so we can have a ceremony later, and try to round up any strays. The last thing we need is to have to deal with some maniac who got away and decides to start all of this up again. I'm taking her somewhere safe and out the way until we can figure out if she's really back, if we'll have to send her with the others as well."

Severus tried to sound as authoritative as he usually did, but the thought that he had almost died for the benefit of another, and not just Harry Potter, was beginning to take a toll on him. All he wanted to do was get down to his dungeons and sort everything out before the beauty in his arms awoke.

Victoria turned to lead those who could still fight on the hunt for the strays and left Harry and Tom on the clean up crew.

Just as they all turned to leave, Lucius appeared before Severus, his wand at ready.

"I see that my mistress is no longer in charge," he said with a smirk. He lifted his wand at the girl in Severus' arms. "Now I can have my revenge against the little bitch. _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

"No!"


	29. The Healing Power of Love

**We don't own Harry Potter. Also, this story is finished, we just have to finish messing with it and then we will upload the last few chapters. We also have an idea for a sequel, which is mentioned at the very end. If you want us to write it please let us know...otherwise we won't bother.**

"NO!"

The end of Lucius' wand fizzled with a green light before going out. Both men looked at the wand in confusion before Lucius lifted it up again.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

Still nothing happened. Lucius continued to try to use the Unforgivables but none seemed to work.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Tori walked up and looked at the confused man. "You know, Malfoy, you really are a dumb shit."

She walked up and ripped the wand out of Lucius' hands. "Hey!"

"Did you really think that those silly Unforgivables were going to work now? Please."

Lucius glared at the girl. Severus stood there with Gin in his arms. She wasn't moving at all, except for the gentle movement of her chest indicating that she was still breathing.

"What are you talking about Ms. Miller?" Severus asked with narrowed eyes.

"The Unforgivables were created by our Light Element, there in your arms Severus, when the Dark Element, yours truly, killed her centuries ago. She came back and used each one that she had created on me in turn. Imperio, mind control, was used so that I would kill the man that we had both fallen for, the entire reason why we were fighting. After that, she caused me unending pain, Crucio, for three days, until she got tired of hearing me beg for death. I'd killed her through pain myself, but it had had a release, hers did not, which made it all the worse. Finally, she released me to death, Avada Kedavra, death of the tainted one, and used it on herself.

"In doing all of this, she not only exacted her revenge, she also protected us for all time from ever being harmed by any of these curses while giving us the ability to use them as well. However, neither of us, as a separate entity, could ever remove them from existence. We had to be together, and we had to resolve our differences.

"The past had to be recreated. The main difference is that she truly believed that the man she loved didn't fall for her, as in the original story, but for me. This changed the story enough that we were able to finally work through the mistakes of the past. Because I never really had any feelings for you Severus, the Light Element was able to work through that hate easier. By working through the hate, and her own insecurities, she reversed the dark magic used to create the Unforgivables." She took a step forward to Severus. "Sorry about all the trouble we…I mean I caused, even though it had to be done to get us all to this point. In reality I believed that I was pushing the Light Element as I'd done in the past.

"And now that Gin finally has the man that she loves in her life, and I'm not vying for his attention, she is free to be her true self, and I am free to live the life that I was meant to live. And no one ever has need to worry about the Unforgivables because they no longer exist in this world. While they may remain in our minds, and some hearts, they no longer have any power."

Tori smirked before tossing the wand back to Lucius. Then she pointed her finger at him and muttered a word under her breath. Seconds later he was trapped, bound by the straps created by Tori.

"Now, I'm done with the clean-up," she said with a smile. Severus nodded before taking the girl in his arms down into the dungeons.

He passed a few other members of the Order as he rushed down to his rooms. Ginifer still hadn't awoken and he was growing increasingly worried. Chances were that the power surge she expelled drained her and knocked her out.

Muttering his password, Severus quickly moved into his common room. He laid Gin down on his couch before standing and lighting the fire.

Once the room was lighted by the fire, Severus turned back to the girl on his couch.

The firelight illuminated her nicely, giving her a slight glow. He moved over to the couch and sat next to her prone form. "Wake up Ginifer,' he said quietly. "Please open your eyes."

He leaned down next to her so he was closer to her. "About everything you said before, about your prom date. He must have been an idiot to treat you like this. You should be with someone like me. Someone who knows you as well as you know them, someone who cares about you despite everything, someone who will love you no matter what happens." The girl's eyes fluttered, but Severus didn't notice.

"You deserve to be with me Ginifer. I don't think I'm good enough for you and yet you want me anyway. I care about you, I know you better than almost anyone. You remind me of myself in so many ways. Please, wake up."

Seconds later Tori, Tom, Harry, and Dumbledore came rushing into the office. In Dumbledore's hands was the book, the same that Ginifer had held in her hands the first time he met her.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Severus, we have a problem," Dumbledore said seconds before Tom caught Tori as she groaned in pain.

"What's going on?" Severus said to Tom. He looked up at Snape with sadness in his eyes.

"We don't know."

Tori looked up at Snape, her eyes wide with fear. Her hair and clothes were constantly in motion, changing rapidly from dark to light and then back again.

Snape narrowed his eyes. Something about the clothes was familiar. "Severus!"

Snape turned rapidly to Harry's voice. He was standing next to Ginifer, whose clothes and hair were also changing. She was groaning in pain and he quickly moved to take her into his arms when his hand fell right through her body.

He pulled his hand back in shock. "What the hell is this?"

"And with their work completed, the two girls then traveled back to their time, a place they had long since forgotten and a time that had never aged."

All eyes fell upon Dumbledore as he read these words. He closed the book, walked forward, and placed the book on Gin's now solid chest before lifting her prone arms and wrapping them around the book.

"I'm sorry Severus…and you too Tom," Dumbledore said as both Gin and Tori began to fade in and out.

Tori lifted her hand to Tom's face, but her hand traveled right through his head. "I am afraid that their time in our world has ended. It is time for them to return home."

"What? No!" Tom said trying to pull Tori into his arms. He couldn't grab her as she was now completely see-through, just like the ghosts of the school. Tori looked at Tom with tears in her eyes.

"Tom," she whispered, but her voice was barely heard.

Severus turned to Gin. She was dressed just as she was when he first saw her. She was beautiful and radiant and as he tried to grab her, he too realized her couldn't stop the magic that was pulling her away from him.

He leaned down close to her.

"Ginifer, no matter where you go, no matter what it takes, I swear that I will find you again."

Tori looked at Tom with tears rolling down her cheeks. Tom tried to wipe them away, but found that even her tears couldn't reach him.

"I love you Victoria," he said, seconds before her eyes widened and both she and Gin disappeared.

Tori looked around the room, Gin's bedroom. Gin was sleeping in her bed, in her arms the copy of the book they had just read. Taking it from her hands Tori quickly skipped to the ending.

"Tom and Snape looked at each other, their hearts filled with sadness. Never before had such an emotion filled either of them.

"Harry and Dumbledore found it hard to watch the scene, so they left the two men alone in their musings.

"'Will they be alright?' Harry asked. Dumbledore looked down at the boy with sadness in his usually twinkling eyes.

"'Someday Harry. Someday when they find a way back to their elementals they'll be happy again. Until that time comes, let's let them grieve.'"

The book ended there. It took all of Tori's strength to not throw it against the wall and smash it. But no matter what may have happened, Gin's books were Gin's and she was sure once she awoke the girl would wish to destroy the book herself.

Gin yawned, drawing Tori's attention, before sitting up and looking about the room confused.

"Oh, good Gin, you're awake," Tori said with a smile.

Gin turned to her and smiled back, almost like she had never been angry with her in the first place. "Sorry I fell asleep."

"It's okay…" Tori blinked. She had expected an apology from Gin about trying to kill her, but falling asleep.

"You must have been so bored while I just snoozed the night away. I'm sorry. However I have the most amazing dream to tell you. You and I were pulled into the book and ended up in Professor Snape's potions class…"

For the next half-hour Ginifer described her dream, every detail of their adventure, with perfect accuracy. Tori kept smiling and nodding, but inside she felt sad. Gin thought this was all a dream and that none of it had happened.

"Wouldn't that make an amazing fanfic? I would totally love to write it." Gin looked at herself in the mirror next to the bed and noticed that all the work they had done on her hair for the prom was for nothing.

Tori nodded as she handed Gin her brush. "It would, but right now we have to get ready. No offense, but that dream must have been good because now you have horrible bed-head."

Gin smiled as she began to brush the newly formed tangles out of her hair.

After about twenty minutes the doorbell rang. Gin paused in her movements and looked back at Tori. "Your date's here."

Tori smiled to give off the illusion of happiness, but inside she knew that this wasn't the right guy for her. He was miles away from her, trapped within the confines of a book.

Tori walked out of the room and down the small hallway before standing before the door. She took a deep breath before placing a fake smile upon her face. She turned the knob and opened the door.

"Hello, …Tom?"


	30. Back to the Future

**We don't own Harry Potter...unfortunantly. **

Tori's eyes widened in surprise. Tom Riddle, the man she loved more than anything in the world, was standing there before her dressed in a suit that outlined his body and features perfectly.

He was smiling a gorgeous smile. The only difference between the last time she saw him and now was that he was older. He was at least twenty-five now and still incredibly handsome. His black hair was still short and a bit shaggy, but it suited him. And his green eyes glowed from behind those dark bangs, making them seem brighter than they really were. He was taller and more filled out, more muscular. He was perfect.

"Tom? How did…you…how did you get here?"

Tom smiled. "I have my ways. You and I are meant to be together. Did you really think that I wouldn't find a way to get here to you? Magic took you away, but as you can see, magic also brought me here to you. I'll not allow anything to keep us apart ever again, not even your other date." Tom nodded in the direction of the large tree in Gin's front yard. Hanging there by his feet was a young man dressed in a suit as well, Victoria's date.

Tori smiled as she let him in. She didn't even care that her date was hanging out there, she was so consumed by the idea that Tom was here standing before her looking better than ever.

"There was something you left behind when you disappeared on me so suddenly. I kept it safe for you while I worked to return to you." He held out his hand. "Take it."

Tori looked at his hand but saw nothing there. She looked back up at Tom in confusion. He just kept smiling. "Take what is rightfully yours Tori."

Tori smiled at him before lifting her hand and placing it in his. "Okay."

Seconds later a dark light surrounded their joined hands before traveling up Tori's arm and engulfing her body. She was shocked; there was no pain from the event, but Tom's hand held firmly to her own as the light almost completely engulfed her.

Just as quickly as it had happened, the light receded back into their joined hands. Tori looked at Tom in shock.

Tom just smiled. "You will always be the Dark Element," he said stepping closer to her. She could see her reflection in his eyes and discovered that she had reverted back to her Dark Element form. Her own eyes widened in shock, where she discovered another secret. "You will always be that Dark part of magic. Even though you will never be as powerful as you once were, the dark part of all magical creation will remain in you. However, your eyes will forever show the light hidden in the darkness." Tori stared into his green eyes and could see her own had changed to a brilliant shade of sky blue.

"Despite the fact that you did kick my ass once, I'll have you know that I now have powers of my own yet again." He held out his hand and created a beautiful corsage with a sky blue rose the exact shade of her eyes. "And no matter how powerful I am," he said as he placed the rose upon her wrist, "I will never use my powers for evil again. Besides its much more fun using them for other things," he took her hand as he smirked. "But you can find out about that later."

Tori smiled at him with the wicked intentions in her own mind shining out through her eyes. "I had better," she said in a low seductive tone.

They leaned in closer to each other when she heard Gin's shoes clicking on the hardwood flooring. "Gin's coming," she whispered to him.

He smirked. "I don't care." He covered her lips with his own.

Unlike their first kiss which had been in happiness over his life continuing, this one felt more like a promise. That this kiss was just the beginning of things to come, and Tori couldn't wait to discover the other things that were yet to come her way.

"Whoa, he's cute," Ginifer said unintentionally out loud. Both Tom and Tori pulled away from the other reluctantly before Tori turned to her friend. Gin was smiling at them before she narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"I thought you were going to prom with David McCormack. Who's this?"

Tori let out the breath she had been holding. Gin's dream had been so vivid that she was surprised she hadn't noticed Tom looked familiar. Of course, Gin and tiny details never walked hand in hand.

"This is Tom," she said calmly. "He and I met some time ago. I taught him how to ice skate and then forgot to teach him how to stop. He ran into me and we both fell on the ice together. The rest is history."

Gin smiled. "That's such a sweet story. I should put that in my fanfic idea I told you about."

Tori nodded before looking at Tom and shaking her head. Tom, who was just as confused as ever, just smiled and nodded before taking Tori's hand and pulling her out the door.

"Come on," he said with a smile to Gin. "We have a long night ahead of us." He looked at Tori as he said this, giving her the full implications of his statement. Tori, had she been in her normal self, would have blushed, but as the Dark Element, she had no reaction except to return his smirk with one of her own.

Gin, oblivious to the whole thing, continued on her path to the limo Tom had waiting outside the house. No one even bothered to take David down from the tree, Gin hadn't even noticed he was there.

The three talked and laughed the whole way to the convention center where the prom was being held. It was supposed to be a magical night, but Ginifer couldn't feel the magic in the air.

She did, however, feel like a third wheel. Tom and Tori were so happy together and looked so perfect for each other. She smiled and wished them both happiness in her head.

When they arrived at the prom, Gin sat back and allowed both Tori and Tom to exit before her. As she moved to get out of the car, the driver slammed the door shut in her face and then the doors locked.

Gin began to panic as she pounded on the windows and tried to open the doors.

Tori and Tom spoke to the driver a minute before turning and walking into the building. Gin watched as her best friend just walked away from her. Didn't she know that she wasn't with them?

"Tori!" she yelled seconds before the car lurched forward and drove out of the parking lot.

Gin knocked on the window between the driver and herself, which had remained up this entire time, but it seemed as though he didn't notice or he didn't care.

"Excuse me sir," she tried again. "I'm still here in the car with you. Could you please stop and take me back."

Still there was no answer.

Ginifer finally gave up and just enjoyed the silent ride. She didn't know how long she had been riding around for, but finally they came to a stop and the driver opened her door.

Gin, a bit wary of the situation, carefully gathered up her dress before exiting the car. She looked up and her eyes widened in surprise.

She was standing on top of a hill, looking down at the town she lived in. She could see her school and the convention center on the other side of town through the trees. She looked up and could see all the stars shining in the sky above her, twinkling just like Dumbledore's eyes did in her dream.

"It's so beautiful," she said in a whisper unwilling to destroy the ambiance of the place.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you."

She froze. That voice flowed over her like a river over the rocks. She knew this voice almost as well as she knew how to write. It was a voice she loved more than anything, and never thought she would hear out of her dreams…and her movies.

She turned back to the driver, who was standing there dressed so sharply in a suit and with that stupid hat hiding his eyes.

Her eyes widened as she looked at him, just standing there. Although she couldn't see them, she could feel his eyes on her. As much as she wanted to believe it was him, she knew that was impossible.

Severus Snape couldn't exist out of her books…could he?

The driver took a step towards her and then another. Gin didn't move, couldn't move. This man was approaching her and yet she found she didn't want to move.

Seconds later he stood before her, looking down at her through the darkness of his hat. His eyes still shrouded in the dark. "It may have only been a few hours for you…but it's been an eternity for me."

He lifted his hands and removed his hat, throwing it on the ground next to him. Gin gasped as her dream became the reality. His shoulder-length hair and onyx eyes gave him away. This was Severus Snape…and he was actually standing before her.

"Severus…Snape?"

He smiled, and Gin couldn't help but feel like she had waited an eternity for him to smile.

"Miss Miller was right, you don't remember. While it makes this whole situation a bit more difficult, it also makes it more interesting."

Gin blinked in confusion as Snape lifted his hand almost like he was going to touch her cheek, but he froze inches from her face.

"You are just as I remember you being, like the first time I saw you on the floor of my classroom clutching that stupid book to your chest. You appeared afraid, but your eyes spoke of such excitement and wonder that I was instantly drawn to, even if I chose to ignore it."

If it was possible Gin's eyes widened even more in shock. Her dream…he was describing details of that vivid dream she had. Was it possible…had that really happen?

He took another step forward, bringing his body so close to her that an inch more he would be touching her. Gin was shaking from anticipation. Was this really happening?

He looked deeply into her brown eyes as he continued to smile. "You know, as much as I love your brown eyes, they aren't the real you." He leaned in close to her. "Allow me to bring you out."

He kissed her, taking the possibility that she was still dreaming out of the equation. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her against his body. Her own arms, through no will of her own, wrapped around his neck. Neither noticed as the light began to engulf them both.

Gin's hair and clothes changed to blonde and white respectively. However, her hair also had black streaks through it. Her dress remained the same style yet white instead of black.

Finally as the light receded they pulled away from each other as the need for breath became necessary.

Gin's eyes opened, though she couldn't remember when she closed them, and she looked at him with bright blue eyes.

Snape looked down at the Light Element. He had known that all he had to do was touch her and she would change, but he had to kiss her. They had never kissed while she was herself, not really. The kiss on the cheek had been like a kiss between friends, and the second had been when she was trying to get revenge against him and Tori.

This would be their first kiss without any darkness or fear behind it.

Gin looked at him with shock and confusion in her eyes. "I thought it was a dream," she said in a dazed voice, "but it wasn't was it?"

Severus shook his head as he held her. "No, it was no dream. And this isn't either."

Gin smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. It was then she noticed the gray strands among the black. "You're older."

He smiled back at her. "Yes, it took some time to find you and Miss Miller. Both Tom and I aged as you were stuck in a time rift."

"Time rift?"

Severus nodded. "You see, what we perceived as an alternate dimension was actually a time jump. You and Miss Miller traveled back to my time before the books arrived, in fact a year before the first of the seven were released…almost seven years ago."

"Seven years? You waited for seven years?"

He smiled, "Dumbledore enjoyed the entire time you spent at Hogwarts you know…and he knew that eventually you would find his books."

"His books? Are you saying…?"

Snape nodded. "Albus Dumbledore, when using specific potions, is J.K. Rowling, author of the Harry Potter series."

Gin giggled. "That's amazing. And for seven years you waited to see me while all the while I've been reading about you."

He kissed her again. A swift, passionate kiss filled with the love he had held for her all those years ago. "Actually, I've seen you everyday for the past two years. I had to wait for you to go and return, like I knew you would."

"What?"

He smirked. "Did you know that Potions and Muggle Chemistry are very much alike?"

Gin gasped. "You used a potion to change your appearance? You sly bastard, you're Mr. Whitamare, current teacher heartthrob amongst the sophomore and junior girls?"

"Some of the senior girls were known to have crushes on me as well," he said smugly.

Gin raised an eyebrow. "Isn't Mr. Whitamare married though?"

He smiled at her. "He will be."

Gin's eyes widened. "Really?" she said in a surprised tone. "And just who is the lucky lady?"

Severus growled before pulling her into another passionate kiss. Gin giggled as he lifted her into his arms, her feet no longer touching the ground.

"So will you marry me?" he said as he pulled away from her again. She looked into those dark eyes with her bright ones.

"Yes."

* * *

"Tori, why are out here instead of inside with the rest of the group? You aren't trying to get away from me already are you?"

She looked deeply into his eyes and could see the joking smile residing there. "No. I'm just worried about Gin and Snape. I mean, what on Earth could be taking so long?"

"Probably no more than what I had planned for you and I later tonight," seduction dripping from his voice. "Come on back inside. They'll be along once they've had the time to properly reintroduce themselves to each other. I promise Severus won't hurt her in any way."

Tori turned to him with a smile. "Alright," she said taking Tom's hand and allowing him to return her inside.

They danced to a couple songs when Snape and Gin arrived. How Tori knew it was Gin she would never understand, but once she did it became evident.

Gin was smiling and radiant, and Snape looked like the cat that had eaten the canary. They really were an interesting pair.

Gin finally found Tori among the crowd and came towards her. "Do I have some news for you," she said with a smile. Tori raised her eyebrow.

"Tell me, I want to know…"

"Victoria, Where's Gin?"

Johnny, Gin's original date, stood there staring at Tori, ignoring Ginifer. He didn't appear to recognize her. He was handsome in his tux, but Gin only saw an ass.

"I'm right here you blind fool."

Johnny's eyes moved from Tori to Gin, where they widened in surprise. "Gin? Wow! You look incredible. What did you do to yourself?"

"Absolutely nothing that concerns you. Where's Mindy?"

Johnny shrugged. "She was nothing to me, never was. I only want to be with you babe. No one else, now come back to me and everything will be just as it was. That way you won't be standing on the sidelines alone. You do want to have a date for your prom don't ya?"

Gin narrowed her eyes at the boy's outstretched hand before looking back up at his face. "I have a date, my fiancé."

Tori gasped in surprise, but it was nothing compared to Johnny's face. He looked completely in shock. "Engaged?"

Gin smiled and nodded before lifting her left hand. There, shining in the low light of the room, was a beautiful white gold, diamond engagement ring.

"Whoa, that rock is huge," Tori exclaimed grabbing Gin's hand enthusiastically.

Johnny narrowed his eyes. "You little tramp!"

The whole room was staring at them now, but Gin could care less. She was not going to let some asshole ruin the happiest day of her life.

"I can't believe you accuse me of being unfaithful when you're the one with a fiancé, dating me, and allowing him to do the things that you'd never let me do. You are nothing more than a two-timing bitch."

The boy hit the floor. When he looked up he saw an older gentleman standing there. "Who the hell are you?'

The man glared down at him. "I am your worst nightmare. You talk that way to my fiancé again and you'll wish I would kill you."

The boy's eyes widened. "This is the guy you're engaged to Ginifer? What a laugh." He started laughing. "He's old enough to be your father."

Other people in the room started to laugh, everyone but Gin, Tom, Tori, and Snape. Tori and Gin looked at each other and both smirked, right before they both engulfed themselves in their own elemental light.

"What the hell?"

Moments later, the light receded and Johnny was gone. Both girls turned to Tom and Severus with smiles on their faces.

"David needed some company," Tori said with a smile.

Tom took her into his arms and kissed her soundly. "That's my girl."

Gin smiled at the pair before turning to Severus. "Don't worry about what that boy said."

Severus turned to her. "It doesn't bother you that I'm so much older than you."

Gin shook her head. "No, besides I'm a firm believer that, like wine, you'll get better with age. And if my guess is right, then you are just the right amount older that you will satisfy my palate." She winked suggestively and Snape smiled.

Gin turned to Tori. "Should we get out of here?"

Tori looked at Tom and then back at Gin. "Yeah."

The two girls took the hands of their man and the Dark and Light Elements walked out of their senior prom, now closer friends than ever.


	31. Epilouge New Beginnings

**This is the final estallment of Beyond the Book. We don't own Harry Potter...or Lord of the Rings.**

_3 years later_

"I can't believe that Professor Estrata did that, right before Spring Break too; an essay and reading assignments, what a bitch."

Ginifer plopped down on the sofa next to her fiancé, Severus Snape.

Tori sat on the opposite sofa with her boyfriend, Tom Riddle.

"I'm sorry Gin, but you knew when you changed your major that it was going to be harder."

"Yeah, I know. But both and due on the Monday we get back. That's just rude."

Severus looked down at the girl he had fallen in love with all those years ago. Her wish that they just remain engaged until she finished college had seemed like a reasonable request, however, she seemed unable to choose a major that worked for her. This was her fourth switch.

Gin stood and grabbed a book off the shelf. "Well, if I'm going to be bored all break, I might as well get some more reading done."

"Gin," Severus said quietly, "Maybe you should rest first."

"No, I just want to read a bit…Tori?"

Tori stood and walked over to Gin. "What is it?"

Gin pulled a book off the shelf. It was Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring. "Why is my book mixed in with your books? I've been looking for it for the passed month."

Tori sighed. "I forgot that you liked your books alphabetized and I just put it in with mine while I was cleaning up. I forgot that you were reading it."

Gin narrowed her blue eyes at Tori. "Tori, you know as much about this stuff as I do about the Harry Potter series. Can't you at least give me a chance to catch up in that respect?"

Tori raised her hands in defense. "Sorry, I didn't know you would get so upset." She grabbed the book. "Here, I'll put it back."

Gin grabbed the other end of the book. "No, just don't bother."

Both guys turned to look at each other, not surprised that they were acting like this. Ever since the two couples had moved in together to save some money the two girls had been fighting over tiny insignificant details, like how to place the movies and the books.

"Give it to me!"

"Gin, just let me do it."

"Stop, you'll rip it."

Neither girl noticed as the light began to surround the book. That was until it began to surround them.

"What the hell!"

The light flashed and suddenly the book fell to the floor. Both men turned, shocked at the development.

The girls were gone, but this time the book remained. Severus and Tom looked at each other with surprise in their eyes.

"There's no way…"

"It's impossible…"

Both men looked back at the book. Did it happen again? Did their girlfriends just transport themselves to another world.

Severus looked up at the poster from the movie that was hanging in the living room. The characters proudly displayed. Gin seemed obsessed with that elf fellow…and Tori with that human of the group.

Severus looked at Tom, who stared right back at him. Both turned to the book before lunging for it.

They had to know what was going on.

Gin and Tori opened their eyes to find themselves in a forest. "Gin, what the hell just happened?'

Gin turned to Tori with shock on her face. "I don't know…but if my eyes are working properly…that is Rivendell."

Gin pointed over Tori's shoulder and both girls looked upon what could only be described as the elvish city.

Tori and Gin turned to each other with shock on their faces.

"Oh, shit…"

**A/N: Like we said before, this could either be the end, or we are willing co write another story together if you'd all like. Just make sure to tell us. The only thing is that this mostly go from the movies, just because neither of us has read the books, and neither of us has the time at the moment either.**

**Hopefully everyone has enjoyed our story, and we'd like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews you've sent. We enjoyed writing this story, and we hope that enough people want a second story so we can write the sequel. We have lots of fun ideas...and Tom and Severus will still make an appearance in the sequal as well, so no worries there. Just make sure to let us know.**

**- Only-Eyes-For-Riddick & Animagious White Tiger -**


End file.
